


Falling Skies - A Gravity Falls and Warrior Cats Fanfiction

by Simbalvr123



Category: Gravity Falls, Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls, Alternate Universe - Warrior Cats, Gravity Falls References, LGBT Cats (Warriors), Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbalvr123/pseuds/Simbalvr123
Summary: <~> 𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝕾𝕶𝖎𝖊𝖘 <~>What if Stan and Ford from Gravity Falls existed in the Warrior Cats Universe? How much is similar to the two series? How might things be different? Read to find out!(13+): LGBT+ inclusive, some mature themes and violence, but nothing too graphic. No NSFW content!Based on a Warrior Cats RP on Instagram @clanoffallingskiesCharacters used and their RPers will be accredited at the bottom of each chapter!Also available on Wattpad
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Stan and Ford in this fanfiction have some similarities to their TV show counterparts, such as aspects of their backstory, plot, and character development; but I have also completely rewritten their backstory and development in order to fit them into the Warrior Cats universe. Stan and Ford themselves do not have any knowledge of their original characters in this fanfiction. This may be considered an Alternate Universe. You may feel free to create fan art, fan characters, head-canons, animation, or whatever you'd like based on this fanfiction! Share it with me through my email simbalvr@gmail.com, or on Instagram @simbalvr123 / @covedrawscats ! Thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins in Starclan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to Falling Skies! This is a fanfiction based on an online Roleplay me and my friends were a part of on Instagram. Their characters and Instagram usernames will be accredited at the end of every chapter. The end notes will be used to highlight important information, such as references and details you might have missed or should be looking for. I hope that you will enjoy! Feel free to comment with any thoughts you have!

A small cream bengal kitten ran to join a large group as they gathered together around some of the older cats in the stars. In life, young cats enjoyed hearing elder's tales of grand adventures their ancestors had accomplished. But in death, those who had died prematurely now enjoyed listening to the tales of what it was like to be alive, from the older spirits who had gotten to live.

As the kitten passed by, she gazed at the older warriors. A black and white splotched tom with turquoise eyes like the rolling tides, a calico she cat with amber eyes glowing like a sunset, a half faced calico tom with amber eyes, and a beautiful calico directly beside him with mossy green eyes... The bengal kitten eventually came to rest in between a brown tabby she cat with lime green eyes, and a golden bengal tom with blue eyes.

To their right, a large group of other young kits had gathered around two of the newest arrivals, bringing with them new stories... A grey tom cat with several scars, and an orange and grey calico with a blinded right eye.

"How did you get your scars?"  
"How did you die?"  
"What was your favorite battle?!"  
"Tell us!"  
"Tell us!"

The kittens around them clamored with questions, and the two elders glanced amusedly at one another.

"Well, where do we even start?" The grey tom purred laughingly, looking at his brother. "How about the time I punched a wolf in the face?!"

"You did not do that." The grey and orange tom raised his brow skeptically.

"Yes I did!!! You just don't remember!"

" _I_ don't remember?!" The blinded tom scoffed, "If I recall correctly, you got amnesia!" This caused a series of giggles to arise in the group of kittens.

The cream bengal kitten padded forward, her blue eyes glowing with knowledge beyond her age. "Tell us about Falling Skies!" She called out, her eyes bright with excitement.

The twin toms looked at her in surprise, as if they couldn't believe that she remembered. The grey and orange tom cat's amber eyes lightened, "Well now..." He purred, looking at his brother. "That _is_ quite a story..."

"It's definitely the best one." The grey tom agreed, "Even better than my wolf story!"

The other kittens quickly shushed each other and listened with pricked ears, eyes wide with excitement.

"Go ahead and start for us." The calico maine coon coaxed, his amber eyes glowing happily at his twin.

"Alright, let's see..." The grey tabby tom purred, gazing over them, "It all started..."

"A lifetime ago..."

<~><~><~> 𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝕾𝕶𝖎𝖊𝖘 <~><~><~>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Prelude" Notes:
> 
> We follow a cream bengal kitten named Seagullkit. She looks at many other Starclan spirits from CoveClan, which are, in order of appearance, Tidestar, Sunsetheart, Clownface, and Mossheart. She sits down beside Stan, a grey maine coon tabby with many scars, and Ford, a grey and orange maine coon calico with a blinded right eye. When she asks them specifically to tell the other kittens about Falling Skies, it is evidently clear that she has already heard them tell this story before. Ford prompts Stan to begin, and we are thrust into their long, yet engrossing life story...
> 
> GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES! In A Tale of Two Stans, the episode where we first learn about Stan and Ford's past, Stan begins by saying, "It all started... A lifetime ago." I felt it would be fitting to begin this alternate universe story in the same way.  
> (All external links will be posted in separate chapter: “All Author’s Notes” for easier access)


	2. Foreword: A Brief History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History and Important Information regarding this fan fiction. Please read!

There were once four clans...

CoveClan, HorrorClan, CarnivalClan, and Gurgling Waters.

Gurgling Waters lived in the Northern mountains, in a territory filled with waterfalls and forests of oak, pine, and redwood trees. CoveClan lived in the South next to the sea, their camp lay inside of a sea cave, after crossing a bridge of tide pools. CarnivalClan lived on the windswept seaside cliffs to the East, named for living near the Pier where Twolegs frequently held carnivals. HorrorClan lived in the Western marshlands beside the shoreline, and their camp lay deep within a pine forest.

For hundreds of moons, these clans thrived side by side with each other...

Until The Great Winter.

It was a Leafbare unlike any the clans had ever known... It lasted much longer than the normal season, and it was harsh and very cold.

The clans slowly began to die.

HorrorClan was the first clan to disappear. They simply seemed to vanish without a trace...

CarnivalClan split apart, with some leaving to become rogues or kittypets, while others refused to leave. They too, vanished.

The two remaining clans, CoveClan and Gurgling Waters, realized that in order to survive...

They would have to unite. Or die.

Gurgling Waters moved away from their home in the harsh cold mountains towards the warmer shores of CoveClan, and took over the abandoned land that Horrorclan left behind.

Together, and with Starclan's Guidance, they created a new clan, a stronger clan. The blood of Gurgling Waters and CoveClan combined...

**_The Clan of Rippling Streams._ **

But some Gurgling Waters clan cats refused to leave their home... They stayed in the clan territory against the freezing cold, preferring to die within their camp's familiar cave walls.

But they didn't die, thanks to their long time allies... The Gurgling Waters Rogues.

These Rogues had bordered and aided The Clan of Gurgling Waters in moons past, and had often helped in battles. But their territory was small, and there was no shelter from the harsh winds. They made a proposal. If the remaining clan members shared their cave with them, they would give them their herbs and territory to hunt in.

The remaining members of Gurgling Waters accepted their aid, and together, the G.W. Rogues and members of the dead clan created a new life for themselves, and formed a new clan...

**_The Clan of Falling Skies._ **

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

 ** _The Clan of Falling Skies_** and ** _The Clan of Rippling Streams_** became isolated from one another. Each believed that the other had perished with the other clans in The Great Winter...

Border patrols were no longer necessary.

Medicine cats found newer, closer connections to their Starclan ancestors through their Seers.

Full moon Gatherings ceased to be held.

The two clans lived in blissful separation from each other, never crossing each other's paths...

Until one day...

**_Two travelers crossed their borders_ **

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 **** 𝕾𝕶𝖎𝖊𝖘

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

 ** _SPOILER WARNING!!!!_**  
This fanfiction is of course based around the worlds of _Warrior Cats_ and _Gravity Falls_ combined.

I expect my readers to have at least a _basic knowledge_ of Warrior Cats. How their clans work, their traditions, etc. You do not need to read the entire series to understand this Fanfiction. The clans and cats in this Fanfiction are all fan made, and are **_NOT_** tied to any of the original clans or characters in the original series.

This fanfiction _does_ contain major characters and plot points from Gravity Falls, however,  
**SO** **BEWARE OF SPOILERS**! I highly recommend that you **_WATCH ALL of_**  
**_Gravity Falls before reading!_**  
  


** REFERENCE LIBRARY: **

In short, this is a place for new readers to get antiquated with the fandoms this fanfiction is based on, before reading. It is on a separate link which will redirect you to my Weebly website, which has links and videos that can help newer readers get an idea of what to expect in this story!

**_ What is Gravity Falls? _ **

<https://simbalvr123.weebly.com/what-is-gravity-falls.html>

**_ What is Warrior Cats? _ **

<https://simbalvr123.weebly.com/what-is-warrior-cats.html>

(Even if you have read Warriors, there are a few added ranks in this fanfic that are explained through this website)

**Also, this is more of a personal plug, but if you are interested in seeing drawings related to this fanfiction, please follow me on Instagram @covedrawscats**   
  
<https://www.instagram.com/covedrawscats/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Foreword: A Brief History" Notes:
> 
> We get a short depiction of the previous clans and the history that will be relevant to understanding the past of these new clans. I tried to make it as brief and understandable as possible to newer readers. However, for those that wish to learn even more about CoveClan and the original Roleplays that took place, I suggest you read my "History of CoveClan" Google Document, linked in a separate chapter.
> 
> (All external links will be posted in separate chapter: “All Author’s Notes” for easier access)


	3. CH 1: Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two rogues follow a strange vision, they have no idea that doing so will change their lives forever...

"Ugh... These vines are practically pulling out my paws!" A gruff voice grumbled, deep and scratchy. A grey elderly maine coon tom cat with amber eyes padded through the undergrowth, his grey mitten paws shaking off a few gnarled roots. "Hey Poindexter, are we there yet?!"

"Relax... We won't get there if you keep complaining. You're not a kit anymore, stop acting like one." Another voice, more smooth and low, replied. A set of six-toed paws crushed the ground, the white stockings lifting and continuing on their way.

"What are we doing here anyways?" The first grey tom cat grumbled to his brother.

"We just need to find Gurgling Waters." The identical orange and grey maine coon meowed, "Apparently, that's where we're from."

"We're loners, brainiac. Always have been."

"But Mapleshoot said we weren't. She said we came from a distant clan, remember? With waterfalls, forests, and oceans."

"Yeah well, are you sure THIS is the right forest?!" The grey tom shook a long tendril off of his foreleg. "This all seems like a wild goose chase to me..."

"I know where we're going. Now shut your mouth and actually use it for once. Go find us some prey, or something." The orange tom rolled his amber eyes.

"Shhh!" The grey tom's voice suddenly grew more quiet, and he hissed out his words. "Can it, Poindexter! What if someone hears us?!"

Just at that moment, a sudden voice snapped through the forest. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I bet you wish you kept your trap shut now..." The grey and orange elder sighed to his brother, then faced the bushes where the voice had come from. "Sorry if we're trespassing. We're just passing through here, we don't want any trouble." He meowed cordially.

"Yeah, unless you wanna make any..." The grey tom growled, unsheathing his claws warily.

A calico apprentice stepped forward from the undergrowth, her amber eyes wary yet soft. A black tom behind her growled at them suspiciously but the calico flicked her tail. Surprisingly, this silenced him. "You are trespassing into clan territory." She meowed calmly, her voice much more mature than her youthful appearance. "What are two elders like you doing here?"

The grey and orange maine coon stepped forward, shooting his brother a wary glare. "Greetings." He meowed formally, his amber eyes kind. "I'm Stanford, and this is my brother Stanley..." he flicked his tail to the grey tom beside him, then locked eyes with the apprentice in front of him.

"We're looking for the Clan of Gurgling Waters."

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

The calico she cat seemed to freeze at the familiar yet ancient clan name, as did the other black tom cat in her 'patrol'. She blinked in shock, then drew herself up. "You know of The Clan of Gurgling Waters?" She questioned.

"Only a minor bit..." Stanford grunted modestly, "I had a vision that told me to come here. A cat named Mapleshoot told me in a dream that Stanley and I were their descendants..."

"And for some reason, Sixer here decided it would be a good idea to follow some weird acid trip to find this clan..." Stanley grunted behind him, rolling his amber eyes.

"A vision?" The black apprentice behind the calico gasped. "Perhaps Starclan brought them here, Tansypaw."

Tansypaw's eyes drifted over Stanford and Stanley, narrowing her eyes as she evaluated their potential threat. Then, a light smile suddenly appeared on her face. "Well... You two certainly don't _look_ like nasty rogues..." She purred at last. "If Starclan has led you here, then I see no reason to turn you away..." She flicked her tail to the other black tom. "Come on, Shadowpaw. We will take these two to Aunt Marigoldstar."

Stanley and Stanford glanced at each other, then followed the young apprentices.  
Little did they realize it, but doing so would soon change their lives...

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 **** 𝕾𝕶𝖎𝖊𝖘  
**_ Continued in Chapter 2: _ **  
**_ Welcome to Falling Skies  _ **

<~><~><~><~><~><~>  
  


Warrior Cats OCs and their RPers

Stanley and Stanford: [simbalvr123](https://www.wattpad.com/user/simbalvr123)

(Based on Characters from Disney's  
Gravity Falls)

Tansypaw: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Shadowpaw: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "CH 1: Greetings" Notes:
> 
> The she cat that has guided Ford in his dreams is mentioned briefly as "Mapleshoot." In Gurgling Waters, Liz (the original leader of Falling Skies and the RPer of Marigoldstar and Tansypaw) and I created Dipper and Mabel Pines as Warrior Cats, under the OC names Maplepaw and Pinepaw. Sadly, after the original clans fell, these characters were left uncompleted. Liz and I often joked that Pinepaw's full name would be Pinetree, like Dipper's symbol on the Bill Cipher Wheel, and Maplepaw's full name would be Mapleshoot, like Mabel's own symbol of a shooting star. When it came time to write the new RP with Stan and Ford and give them full names as their ancestors, their joke names stuck. Pinetree will be making his own appearances later in Ford's dreams, and Mapleshoot may make dream appearances as well.


	4. CH. 2: Welcome to Falling Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford learn more about the Clan of Gurgling Waters and its history, sending them on a quest to find them.

Trekking through the undergrowth of the thick forest, a young calico she cat led a black apprentice and two elderly grey maine coon cats through the woods. One of the maine coon elders was a grey tabby, the other was a grey and orange calico.

Tansypaw turned around to look at them again, giving them a sheepish grin. "You'll have you forgive me... I'm absolutely terrible with names... What did you say yours were again?" She purred curiously.

"I'm Stanford." The orange and grey tom cat repeated, his six toed paws drumming the forest floor as he followed her. "But please, call me Ford. And this is my twin brother, Stanley."

"You can just call me Stan." The grey maine coon tom, Stanley, grunted back.

"Tansypaw, do you really think Marigoldstar would be interested in having two old fleabags to feed?" The black apprentice growled suddenly beside her. "We don't even know if these rogues are telling the truth!"

"Marigoldstar will have to determine that for herself." Tansypaw meowed back, with a tone of authority that made the dark tom fall silent. She looked back at Stan and Ford and gave them a small wink. "You'll have to forgive Shadowpaw. He's not really the friendly type..."

"Well, I know what can fix that!" Stanley gruffed cheerfully, a beaming grin spreading across his face. "How about a joke?"

"A joke?" Shadowpaw frowned, and then looked at Tansypaw, whose green eyes were bright. "Oooh, yes! Please tell us a joke!"

"Alright! Here it goes... My ex-wife still misses me..." Stan began, glancing at Shadowpaw with a grin.

"Oh, no. Stanley, please..." Ford groaned, his ears automatically flattened.

"BUT HER AIM IS GETTING BETTER!"

For a moment, dead silence greeted the punchline, and Ford felt his own fur heat up in embarrassment for his brother. Then all of the sudden, a snicker made Stan's ears perk.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Shadowpaw cracked up, his whole body shaking from the joke. "That's hilarious!"

Tansypaw beamed at Stan, her green eyes wide. "Well, what do you know? Not even _I_ can get Shadowpaw to laugh like that!" She purred, her tail curling happily. "If you can make _him_ smile, then I bet you two will get along with the rest of our clan just fine..." She glanced upwards again, and saw the familiar sight of the camp rising ahead. "Speaking of which... We're here." She turned to the two elders, a bright smile flooding her face.

"Stan and Ford, Welcome to Falling Skies."

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

Stanley and Stanford followed Tansypaw and Shadowpaw, their mouths and amber eyes wide in awe.

The Falling Skies camp was a cave cut into the mountainside, curtained by a sparkling waterfall. As Tansypaw and Shadowpaw expertly jumped across the stepping stones and behind the rushing water, Tansypaw looked back at Stan and Ford with a smile, seeing their awestruck faces. "If you think that's good, just wait until you see the inside." She purred lightly, running into the darkness of the cave.

Stan and Ford looked at each other, looking mildly concerned. Then, they tentatively followed, and once more, their breath was taken away... The cave was draped with limestone, and tiny but bright crystals glistened in the wavering light that came through the curtain of the waterfall. Ford gasped and ran over, his tail curling excitedly. "Look, Stanley! Quartz, agate, and mica..." He began rattling off gemstones that he saw, his amber eyes sparkling. "How many do you think there are? Hundreds? Thousands?"

"As many as the stars in Silverpelt..."

Stan and Ford glanced over at the new voice, their amber eyes wide. A regal orange maine coon came walking over to them, her golden eyes burning with suspicion. Tansypaw came bouncing beside her, her cheerful energy colliding painfully with the older she cat's hostility. "Stan, Ford. This is my aunt and our leader, Marigoldstar." She explained happily, looking at the orange maine coon.

"Greetings... We don't mean any harm..." Ford quickly stammered, bowing his head respectfully. Stan growled quietly, but at his brother's nudge, he bowed his head and fell silent.

"Let us hope not..." Marigoldstar growled back, her eyes darting suspiciously towards Stan. "In any case, you are not welcome here. I have a starving clan to feed, and we do not need two frail rogues spreading their ticks and disease..."

"Aunt Marigoldstar, no!" Tansypaw suddenly begged. "Don't send them away... Please, just listen to what they have to say..."

Marigoldstar looked as if she was ready to snap, then her eyes glazed over at Tansypaw's deep frown. Her suspicion faded, and as she looked at the elders again, her anger dissolved. "Forgive me. Leafbare has made my heart cold... Perhaps I was too quick to judge you both. My niece seems to trust you, therefore, I will trust you... Do not break my trust." She added coldly, then shifted to a more relaxed sitting position, "How did you find out about our clan?"

"I had a vision..." Ford began, "A she cat with stars in her fur visited me in a dream..."

"Starclan sent you?" Marigoldstar once again grunted the strange name that Ford had heard before. "Well, that is certainly a surprise... Our ancestors usually only speak to their clan descendants..." Her eyes drifted to Stan and Ford. "Who are you?"

"That's what we're trying to find out..." Ford explained, "This spirit, Mapleshoot, she told me to find The Clan of Gurgling Waters..."

"Gurgling Waters?" Marigoldstar suddenly looked intrigued. "Well, you've come to the right place. Our legends say that Gurgling Waters used to live in this territory... But then the Great Winter caused all of their prey to disappear, and they moved. After that, a group of rogues that bordered them took their place. And over time, we've formed a new clan, The Clan of Falling Skies."

"The Clan of Falling Skies..." Ford repeated, his amber eyes shining with intrigue. "Do you know anything else about Gurgling Waters? Could you tell us where they went?"

"I'm afraid I do not know..." Marigoldstar sighed ruefully. "Some say they moved towards the sea, but other than that, I'm afraid I cannot help you. You can stay here for tonight, and then begin your travel at the first dawn's light." Marigoldstar conceded, her amber eyes glistening with finality. "I hope that will be acceptable...?"

"We wouldn't ask for anything more." Ford meowed, bowing his head once again respectfully to the leader.

Marigoldstar suddenly smiled, her amber eyes softening. "Good. Tansypaw, show our guests to the elder's den for the night, and get them some fresh bedding and prey." With that, the orange maine coon leader turned, her long fluffy tail swishing behind her as she climbed up a large ledge of stones to enter a narrow den at the top.

"Don't worry." Tansypaw broke in with a purr, her green eyes shining. "Aunt Mari may seem tough, but she's not so bad once you get to know her! Now, come on! I'll show you around!" The calico apprentice bounced towards the elders den happily.

The two elders followed Tansypaw to the den, their eyes widening as they saw where they would be staying for the night... The Elders den was located in a comfortable little crevice, warmer than the rest of the cave, and had glistening crystals in every corner of the cave walls. Two moss beds had been placed already, seemingly by the thin air, when suddenly they saw two amber eyes blinking back.

It was Shadowpaw, and he emerged from the darkness, his black pelt had blended easily into the shadows like his name. "It's all set." The tom meowed, glancing at the elders with a smile.

"Well, what do you think?" Tansypaw purred, looking at them both. "I hope it will be nice enough for just tonight..."

"Are you kidding me?!" Stan meowed in shock, "This is way better than what we're used to!" Immediately, the grey elder flopped himself down into one of the mossy nests.

"It's perfect." Ford meowed happily, looking gratefully at Tansypaw and Shadowpaw. "Thank you again for letting us stay."

"No problem!" Tansypaw purred, then she and Shadowpaw started to take their leave. But then, something made Tansypaw turn back, and she glanced back inside. "Goodnight, Stan and Ford!" She called, an affectionate smile rising on her face.

"Night!" Stan called back, and Ford echoed, "Goodnight, Tansypaw..." The pretty calico disappeared from the den as Stan and Ford lay down and closed their eyes.

As the two elders fell asleep, they could only dream of what might lay in store for them tomorrow...

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 **** 𝕾𝕶𝖎𝖊𝖘

**_Continued in Chapter 3:_ **  
**_Finding Gurgling Waters_ **

<~><~><~><~><~><~>  
  


Warrior Cats OCs and their RPers

Stanley and Stanford: Simbalvr123

(Based on Characters from Disney's  
Gravity Falls)

Marigoldstar: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Tansypaw: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Shadowpaw: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 2: "Welcome to Falling Skies" Notes:
> 
> In the original Roleplay, a cat named Tigersorrow ( RPed by @moonazine ) appeared shortly after Stan and Ford's arrival, also claiming to be a "direct descendant" of Gurgling Waters. This led Marigoldstar to question Stan and Ford's claims, and cast them out of the clan, leading them to travel to Rippling Streams and find Gurgling Waters. Tigersorrow was a dark forest reincarnation of a previous Gurgling Waters cat, and at one point, there were plans for him to usurp Marigoldstar's throne. Sadly, this arc never came to fruition, and as such, did not make it into this edit of the fanfiction.
> 
> GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES! Stan's famous Ex-Wife joke from The Legend of the Gobblewonker episode makes an appearance in this chapter!
> 
> (All external links will be posted in separate chapter: “All Author’s Notes” for easier access)


	5. CH 3: Finding Gurgling Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford set off to find Gurgling Waters.

When Stan and Ford woke up, they found Tansypaw staring at them, through the entrance. Her green eyes brightened immediately. "Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" She giggled, carrying in a mouthful of prey, all different types. Bird, mice, fish... "I wasn't sure what you liked best..." She smiled sheepishly, placing the prey down on the ground and curling her tail. "Go ahead!"

"Thanks, kid!" Stan grinned, taking a fish from the pile of prey. Ford modestly chose a small shrew for himself.

"So... Gurgling Waters..." Ford began, his amber eyes curious. "How is Falling Skies related to them?"

"Well... We're not..." Tansypaw sighed, sitting down. "Not most of us, anyway... Most of our clan is clanborn, but even then, we're not really descendants of the original clan..." She looked a little disappointed. "Gurgling Waters left many, _many,_ **_many_** moons ago. Our ancestors, their rogue allies, just took over the territory they left behind..." She bit into a small bird sullenly. "But..." Her green eyes brightened. "If you do find Gurgling Waters... Maybe they can live with us!" She looked thrilled at the idea. "We were their allies in the past, after all! Maybe we could be their allies now!"

Ford smiled a little at the young calico's enthusiasm, his amber eyes bright. "Well, if we find them, we'll ask." He purred back, but his gaze was uncertain. If that was all this clan knew about his and Stan's ancestors, they might already be gone... What if Gurgling Waters was impossible to find?

But he knew that the spirit from his dream, Mapleshoot, had sent him a vision for a reason. She wouldn't have sent him and Stan on a wild goose chase, searching for a clan that no longer existed. Ford knew at the very least they had to try.

"Who's your family, kiddo?" Stan suddenly grunted, glancing up at Tansypaw. "Other than Marigoldstar, of course."

"Well, I don't really have anyone else..." Tansypaw admitted, sitting and curling her tail over her paws. "My mother died when I was young... My dad Quailpelt was deputy when Copperstar was our leader! But then, after Copperstar died..." Her green eyes grew dark. "Father went to go get his nine lives... And he never came back..." She sighed, then tried to put on a smile. "But that's ok... Auntie Marigoldstar is our leader now! She's wise, but also strong! Kind, but firm! She's a _great_ leader!" She purred enthusiastically. Then she looked at Stan and Ford. "What about your family?"

Stan looked hesitant to answer at first, then simply smiled at the young she cat. "Well, I've got Ford here, don't I? That's enough..." He purred. "Thanks for breakfast!"

"Thank you, Tansypaw..." Ford purred to the apprentice warmly, his amber eyes glowing with affection. "But Stanley and I better be on our way if we want to make it to the shoreline by next sundown..."

"Do you really have to go?" Tansypaw whined, looking pleadingly at the two toms. "But you just got here!"

"Chin up, kiddo!" Stan grinned, nudging her, "We'll have plenty of new stories to tell when we get back!" He turned to his brother with a nod, and both of the elderly twins stepped out of the den, only to be stopped by Marigoldstar herself.

She glared suspiciously for a moment, then nodded and gave them a soft smile. "Safe travels to you both... And if you _do_ find Gurgling Waters..." She paused, then narrowed her eyes gravely. "Do not return with any company but your own..."

Tansypaw bounded back over, obviously daft to what her aunt had said. "Good luck, you two! I'll miss you both!" She nuzzled Stanley fondly, then Stanford as well.

"Don't worry, kiddo. We'll be back before you know it." Stanley purred warmly, before the two elders finally left the camp cave to the forest beyond.

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

" _Sailing, Sailing, over the bounding sea_..." A completely out of tune voice sang obnoxiously. " _One was a brave adventurer... The other one is me_!"

Instead of padding through thick vines and snow, the elderly twins were now padding through something much more familiar to their ancient paws. Sand. The rolling waves of the ocean spilled out in front of them, and for a moment, Stanford's dark amber eyes were filled with a sort of longing and homesickness. The shoreline looked just like where he and Stanley had grown up... And speaking of Stanley, Ford cringed as his brother continued his obnoxious ' _singing_.'

" _Stanley, Stanford, they'll travel to foreign lands! With brawns and brains, and bodily pains, nothing can stop the Stans_!" Stan finished triumphantly.

Ford looked over at Stanley at the last part, "Bodily pains...?" He questioned, his eyebrows rose.

"Meh... I was just trying to find something that rhymed." Stan grunted, practically waddling through the sand like a seagull now. "Hey, any idea if we're getting closer to Gurgling Waters?!" He grunted impatiently.

" _Who wants to know_?!" A sudden deep but feminine voice boomed loudly, causing both of the twins to halt in their tracks. Stan instantly pushed Ford behind him, bristling his fur and growling loudly in warning.

An flame colored she cat stepped out of hiding from behind a large jutting rock, the ocean waves splashing around her violently. Her light green eyes narrowed with suspicion. "You are currently trespassing on clan territory. State your business."

Ford tried to speak up from behind Stan, keeping his voice calm, "Greetings, I hope we aren't intruding. We don't want any trouble..."

"Is that so?" The flame furred she cat growled, glaring at Stan. "Your _friend_ there certainly _looks_ like trouble to me..." She stepped closer, intimidatingly.

"Ya want trouble?!" Stan snarled louder, bunching his muscles and spiking his fur higher to shield Ford. "Take one step closer to my brother, and you've got it!" He spat furiously, his claws unsheathed.

"I'd like to see you try..." The she cat snorted haughtily. "You're lucky you're just elders, or I'd shred your pelts to pieces and drive you both out where you stand..."

"No! Wait... Stanley, calm down..." Ford growled lowly, gently brushing back his brother's fur with a six toed paw. He stepped forward towards the russet furred she cat, who flinched backwards suspiciously. "Please, we didn't come here looking for a fight... We're only looking for Gurgling Waters..."

" _Why_?!" The flame colored she cat demanded, her peridot gaze dark with anger. "What do two flea bitten, elderly rogues like _you_ know about Gurgling Waters?!"

"We're their descendants." Ford meowed in response. "I had a vision that led us here... " he paused, remembering what Tansypaw had called it. "From Starclan."

The flame furred she cat paused only for a moment, and then narrowed her eyes once again. "A vision from _Starclan_?!" She meowed skeptically. "We'll see what Emberstar has to say about that..." She growled, stepping around the two elders to fall behind them. "You two are coming with me." She leered closer to Stanley and bared her teeth in warning, "And, Starclan so help me, if you try to escape, I will hand your bloody corpses over to Emberstar myself..."

As she forcefully pushed them along, Stan snarled and tried to lunge at her before Ford quickly intercepted him. "Just do as she says, Stanley..." Ford growled cautiously.

"Fine..." Stan growled, glaring back at his brother with narrow amber eyes. "But just for the record, I knew from the start this trip was a load of cockamamie hogwash..."

"Silence, the both of you." The flame colored she cat snarled, "At the rate you're going, we've got a long, slow walk back to camp... And I don't need it filled with your bickering, _on top of everything else_..." She muttered under her breath, pushing them forward along the coastline. "Keep walking. Emberstar will decide your fate..."

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 **** 𝕾𝕶𝖎𝖊𝖘

**_Continued in Chapter 4:_ **  
**_Prisoners_ **

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

Warrior Cats OCs and their RPers

Stanley and Stanford: Simbalvr123

(Based on the Characters from Disney's  
Gravity Falls)

Marigoldstar: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Tansypaw: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Flarepath: Moon (@moonazine on Instagram and Wattpad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 3: "Finding Gurgling Waters" Notes:
> 
> Once again, tying back into the notes for CH 2: "Welcome to Falling Skies", Tigersorrow was the reason Stan and Ford were originally forced to leave Falling Skies. The conversation that takes place between Tansypaw and Stan and Ford is now improvised, and was never Roleplayed. However, the conversation includes foreshadowing and information about Tansypaw's parents and past, written from the mindset of what we know about Marigoldstar in the future. (To be discovered by new readers in a later chapter.) 
> 
> Flarepath, the cat that corners Stan and Ford on the beach, was originally an apprentice, Flarepaw, and did not receive her full name until later after the battle with Falling Skies. However, I decided to let her be fully grown and fully named to give her more authority and dominance, to contrast Tansypaw's naive acceptance of Stan and Ford right away.
> 
> GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES! The song Stan sings on the beach is to the tune "Sailing, Sailing, Over the Bounding Maine", and is a nod to the written Lost Legends Parody, "The Ballad of the Stan Bros". This song will be a reoccurring motif for Stan in future chapters.
> 
> (All external links will be posted in separate chapter: “All Author’s Notes” for easier access)


	6. CH 4: Prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford's arrival stirs up unwanted attention

Stan and Ford were reluctantly escorted along the shoreline by the flame colored she cat, her lean but strong build easily pushing the elderly twins forwards and keeping them from running off. She narrowed her eyes a couple times at Stan, who still wore a stern frown and a suspicious glare towards her. She smirked right back. Serves them right for trespassing. Once they reached a long stretching barrier of rocks that cut through the rest of the sand, she leapt up on top of the boulders, glaring down at them. "Well? Come on, then. The camp is in the forest beyond." She jerked her head towards the land that sloped down towards the boulders. Past the grassland that stretched on for a couple more miles, the distant but visible line of pine trees dotted the blue horizon. Without even waiting for an answer, or for the elders to catch their breath, she disappeared once more over the stones.

" _Another_ forest?!" Stan glanced at Ford, "Guess that means more vines again.." He blinked in shock and horror suddenly, seeing that Ford had already obediently started to climb up the sharp stones. "Woah, woah... She finally left us alone!" He growled, glaring up at Ford. "Now's our chance, stupid genius! Let's get outta here before she comes back for us!"

Ford glanced back down at his twin and sighed. "Stanley, we _have_ to follow her. You know that as well as I do. We came here to find out more about Gurgling Waters, and who we really are. Our only hope of learning anything is by following her."

" _We_?! No, no... _You_ came here to follow some stupid dream!" Stan growled back, but even as he protested, he also began clambering up the stones after his brother. "I only came along to keep you from getting killed. Don't forget the many times I've had to save your hide already!" He meowed, disgruntled. Still, it was clear it was a lot more than that. Stan wouldn't admit it out loud, but he didn't want to leave Ford's side. _.. 'Not again_...' Stan quickly pushed away the harsh memories that followed that thought, and hastily rejoined his brother.

The flame colored abyssinian glanced over her shoulder to see that Stan and Ford had followed behind her once more, and even if she didn't admit it out loud, she was impressed. These two mangy elders had actually followed her orders. She had half expected them to run away, especially with the hostility she was sensing off of the grey one. It didn't matter. Even if they _had_ tried to leave, she still would have caught them and brought them to Emberstar either way. It was her job, after all. Her brief desertion had merely been a test for the elderly tom cats. She had been forceful and rude, unwelcoming and crude. Any normal rogues would have turned tail and fled the territory by now, if they somehow managed to get away... And yet, despite having a chance for freedom, they had still followed her, anyway. She relaxed her narrowed peridot eyes, dropping her cold aura for a moment. "About time you two caught up... Follow me." She meowed calmly, padding into the pine covered forest.

Stan and Ford followed her into a deeper, more dark part of the forest. Here, the sun barely filtered through the dense pine needles above, and the dust and mist from the sea made it foggy and clouded. The ground beneath their paws, once dry and sandy, suddenly became more moist and soggy underneath. Stan let out a grunt of dissatisfaction, shaking the slop off of his paws. Finally, the flame colored she cat turned to face Stan and Ford, coming to a large barrier of thick brambles. "We're here..." She growled, pushing her way inside. Stan and Ford followed her through, their thick maine coon pelts sticking and collecting stickers and branches. Once they had finally managed to reach the other side of the bushes, the sight that greeted them nearly left them breathless.

An estuary, filled with yerba mansa plants and reeds, sat in an open clearing of grassland rimmed by pine and eucalyptus trees. Although it could not be seen through the thick bushes and trees, the sound of the ocean waves rumbled nearby. The salty water that spilled in from the sea through a chain of rivers and lakes had turned the grassy clearing into salt marsh wetlands and ponds. Several of the outlining bushes and reeds had been modified into dens on the driest ground, and a large rock pile sat like a stone island in the center of the clearing, looming ominously above the whole camp.

The orange she cat suddenly shoved Stan and Ford forwards towards the rock, her sharp gaze suddenly reminding them of their place. Cats all around them suddenly began to gawk and stare, many narrowed their eyes with suspicion. Catching Stanford's watchful eye, an elderly brown tabby with white chest and paws, even older than Stan and Ford themselves, came to seat herself at the very front of the action, her sea foam green eyes laced with spite.

The flame colored she cat paid them all no mind, her peridot gaze affixed onto the jutting stones. "Emberstar!" She yowled loudly, her voice ringing loudly in the quiet forest. "I've found two elderly rogues trespassing in our territory!"

A russet abyssinian she cat with a lithe, tall build and body stalked out of the den at the top of the rock pile, overshadowing the faces of the two elders in dominance. She leapt with grace down the many boulders, and came to stand in front of Stan and Ford with narrowed emerald green eyes.

"Thank you, Flarepath." Emberstar nodded to the flame furred feline, who standing next to Emberstar suddenly looked like a mirror image of the leader. Then her gaze snapped back to Stan and Ford. "Tell me, what brought you two elders here? How did you learn about us?!" She growled suspiciously.

"I had a vision..." Ford began, slowly trying to explain. He could already see Emberstar's eyes narrow with disbelief and suspicion. "From a spirit who claimed to be our ancestor. She told us to find a clan called Gurgling Waters, and so we came here."

"But on our way, we found another clan instead." Stan suddenly grunted, chipping in.

Emberstar's emerald eyes immediately narrowed, a deep growl setting in her throat. " ** _Another_** **_clan_** _?!"_ She hissed, and Flarepath's own fur bristled. "To our knowledge, _Rippling Streams_ is the **_ONLY_** clan left! Tell us, who is this _other clan?!"_ Emberstar spat directly in Stan and Ford's faces, her face set into a deep scowl.

"I mean, er... Th-there's nothing!" Stan stepped back as he quickly tried to cover up, his amber eyes wide.

"Tell me, or I will not hesitate to flay you both, and leave you for the seagulls and sand mites to feed on your rotting flesh!" Emberstar snarled, and Flarepath also unsheathed her claws with narrowed eyes. "We _will_ find out the truth, either way..."

Ford growled out a sigh, clearly upset that Stan had revealed so much. "Stanley and I met another clan in the mountains just north of here..." He admitted, shooting an angry glare towards Stan. "They said that the territory they lived in once belonged to Gurgling Waters... Before they moved to the sea and abandoned the land..."

Emberstar's eyes narrowed. "What they told you is true..." She growled at last. "Although our ancestors may have left the mountains, these imposters have no right to it... Through our bloodline heritage to Gurgling Waters, that territory rightfully belongs to Rippling Streams! For another clan to take it is _despicable_!" She lashed her tail, glaring at Stan and Ford. "And for two mangy old rogues to claim such heritage without any proof is even worse! You two are to stay here under our supervision until you prove yourselves worthy of being released..." She snarled, flicking her tail to her daughter. "Take them to the Prisoner's Den..." She growled, her emerald eyes narrow with anger and distrust.

Flarepath nodded obediently, shoving Stan and Ford forwards once more as they padded through the throng of onlookers in the Clan of Rippling Streams. The elderly brown and white tabby glared at them through slitted green eyes as Stan and Ford passed her by...

Flarepath took them straight to a den at the very back of the camp, positioned next to the Warriors den and made out of thick brambles with many sharp, uncomfortable thorns. It would be very painful if a cat tried to break out. Flarepath glared at them. "I'll be outside on Guard." She growled. "Keep quiet and don't try to escape. By morning, we'll learn of what Emberstar has decided to do with you..." The numb ambiguity behind her words was layered with ice, and it was clear that Flarepath believed the two elders wouldn't last long... She padded away then, leaving Stan and Ford alone in solitude, but not too far away as to stay on guard.

"Great." Stan suddenly growled, breaking the silence. "Now we're stuck here, and it's all thanks to _your_ stupid dreams..."

"You're blaming **_me_** for this?!" Ford snarled back, turning on his twin. " _I'm_ not the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut about Falling Skies!"

"Yeah, well we never would have been there in the first place if you hadn't followed some stupid ' _vision_ '!" Stan snarled sarcastically. "Now we're _prisoners_ , ya brainiac! All because **_you_** wanted to find _Groggy Wafers!"_

 ** _"Gurgling Waters_**." Emberstar suddenly stepped inside of the Prisoner's den, her emerald gaze narrow with anger. "If you two truly _are_ descendants like you say, you would speak more respectfully of your Ancestors..."

Stan and Ford glanced up in horror. They quickly stumbled back from arguing with each other, feeling ashamed of themselves. "Sorry..." Ford mumbled, directing his apology towards Stan. His stubborn brother didn't reply.

"Enough of this..." Emberstar straightened herself regally, and glared straight at Stan. "You..." She growled. "You are to go back to this _Falling Skies_ and arrange a meeting with them at the Twisted Oak. Tomorrow night, when the moon is full."

" _What_?!" Stan snarled defiantly, baring his yellow stained teeth. "Why do _I_ have to go?!"

"Either you go back, and deliver our message to Falling Skies before moon rise tomorrow, or you _and_ your brother will both _die_!" Emberstar snarled back, unsheathing her claws threateningly as she glared towards Ford.

" ** _NO!_** " Stan grunted, barely holding himself back from running protectively to Ford's side. "Alright, alright, fine! I'll go and deliver your stupid message!"

Stanford looked absolutely stunned, gazing at his brother. "Stanley, no... you don't have to do this..."

"Yes... I do." Stan grunted back, glaring at Emberstar. "I better not find him hurt when I get back..."

"I will keep my word..." Emberstar glared at Stanley suspiciously. "Provided you keep yours."

"Promise." Stan growled back, then glanced at his brother. "I'll be back for you soon..." He cracked a small smile, "Try not to get yourself killed while I'm gone..." Then he bounded away, racing out of the camp as several onlookers gawked and stared, then looked back towards the Prisoner's den with Ford and Emberstar still inside.

Ford watched his brother flee into freedom from the confinements of his musty cell, muttering a final prayer under his breath. "You too..."

"Now that that's settled..." Emberstar sat herself beside Ford, her amber eyes glaring deep into his own. "Tell me _everything_ you know about Falling Skies..."

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 **** 𝕾𝕶𝖎𝖊𝖘

**_Continued in Chapter 5:_ **  
**_Old Rivals Die Hard_ **

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

Warrior Cats OCs and their RPers

Stanley and Stanford: Simbalvr123

(Based on the Characters from Disney's  
Gravity Falls)

Flarepath: Moon (@moonazine on Instagram and Wattpad)

Emberstar: Moon (@moonazine on Instagram and Wattpad)

Shellsong: (cameo) Simbalvr123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 4: "Prisoners" Notes:  
> Originally, Stan and Ford were, to my own memory, immediately taken to the Prisoner's den, and then interrogated by Emberstar and Flarepath alone. However, to spice up the story and establish the setting, I thought that adding a scene where the entire camp watched their interrogation was more appropriate. Among the crowd, there is a cameo of my own elder, Shellsong, (a brown and white tabby elder with sea foam green eyes) who will become more prominent to the story later.  
> Also, it may be wise to notice that after their little argument, Ford apologizes immediately to Stan, but Stan doesn't reply because he's still slightly mad. This dynamic is important to note...


	7. CH 5: Old Rivals Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some battles you just can't win...

Under the full moon's light, Emberstar left the camp for the meeting with Falling Skies, bringing only Flarepath with her... Ford waited alone in the prisoner's den, guarded by one of Emberstar's other warriors. "Where are you, Stanley?" He muttered worriedly to himself, six claws scratching anxiously at the ground.

Stan still hadn't returned with word of Falling Skies' acceptance or disapproval of their meeting, and in the end, Emberstar had decided to leave for the meeting place as planned, in hopes that the news might have reached the other clan. But Ford no longer cared for his own safety, or what would happen at the meeting. He was simply worried about Stan...

Suddenly, there was noises outside of the den, a few anxious hisses from the guard outside, before Ford's ears shot up hearing another gruff hiss add in. " _Alright, alright! I'm going!_ You don't have to escort me in there, I know where he is!"

Stanley padded back into the den, being prodded along by the orange tabby cave guard, who gave them both a suspicious glare through green eyes. "You will stay in here... Until we hear what news Emberstar brings..." She growled.

"You don't have to tell me twice..." Stan grunted, flopping down immediately onto the nests that they had been given. "Ugh... I'm exhausted..."

"Stanley, where have you been?" Ford meowed, his voice both filled with relief and anger all at once. "Emberstar was _furious_ you weren't back by moonrise like she asked! She and Flarepath -"

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Stan suddenly growled, his head shooting upwards to glance back up at his twin. "Cause if they hurt you, I swear..."

"No... No, they didn't hurt me." Ford meowed weakly, letting go of his breath. "But Stanley... I was worried _you_ got hurt..."

"Me?!" Stan looked incredulous, and barked out a laugh. "Common, Sixer! I've got enough fight left for the both of us!"

"Yes... But, we're both not as young as we used to be, either..." Ford meowed to his brother worriedly. "Don't go off fighting any battles you can't win..."

"For the record, I can win _any_ battle." Stan grunted proudly, before lying his head back down in the nest. "But the reason I was so late was because Marigoldstar kept me for so long... I thought she'd be mad, since she warned us not to bring back strangers, or whatever... But she actually cared, Ford. I think Tansypaw must've talked some sense into her, or something... She agreed to go to their meeting, or whatever. She said she wouldn't let Emberstar harm either of us."

"Emberstar isn't going to hurt us, Stan." Ford meowed in surprise. "While you were gone, she talked to me. At first, it was an interrogation. But, once the air was clear, she actually turned out to be rather nice."

" _What_!?" Stan looked at his brother in shock. "You suddenly _trust_ her now? But she threatened to kill you!"

"She did, and she apologized for it. She said that no Starclan respecting cat would ever harm an elder. She just wanted to seem strong and intimidating in front of us in order to protect her clan..." Ford looked at Stanley with a smile. "Kinda like someone else I know..."

"Oh, _great._.." Stan growled sarcastically, curling up so his back faced his brother. "Let's just _trust_ that Emberstar won't rip Marigoldstar's throat out before she even gets a chance to speak... I'm sure _that_ will go over well..."

"Emberstar reassured me that their claws will remain sheathed." Ford meowed back, confidently. "Apparently, the full moon means a time of truce between clans, even rival ones. Unless Marigoldstar gives Emberstar a reason to break that truce, their Gathering will go fine."

"You mean unless _Emberstar_ breaks their truce.." Stan grumbled, his amber eyes narrow. "I don't know what kinda brainwashing that witch used on you, but I still don't trust her..."

"Stanley, she's..." Ford paused, thinking better of it. "Oh, never mind... I'm just glad you're safe." Ford murmured, just wanting peace between his twin brother.

"Likewise... Now let's get some shuteye, huh?" Stan grumbled back curtly, shutting his eyes tightly.

Ford sighed heavily, but curled up in his own nest beside Stan's. He looked over his brother's hunched shoulders, trying to reach him through words. "Goodnight, Stanley..." He murmured quietly, thumping his tail over gently to rest on top of his brother's.

"...Night, Stanford." Stan sighed back, his tense muscles relaxing as he rested his eyes to sleep...

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

The next morning, a golden abyssinian peeked her head into the den, her peridot gaze sharp. "Emberstar is holding a meeting outside." Flarepath announced, sitting upright in a esteemed posture. "She expects _both of you_ to attend..."

Stan and Ford glanced at each other in confusion, but obediently followed Flarepath outside. Emberstar was sitting on top of the rock that jutted into the center of the camp, her clanmates gathering and jabbering over one another. Stan and Ford followed beside Flarepath, sitting down where she sat and staring up at the leader.

"As you know, last night I went to attend a meeting with another clan..." Emberstar began, her voice rising over the crowd as they began to hush themselves. "They call themselves Falling Skies, and their leader is named Marigoldstar." She gazed over her clan, holding out a tense silence for awhile, "They have accepted our clan, and I have tentatively agreed to border with them, in peace."

"Thank Starclan..." Ford murmured under his breath, and Stan shot him a look of shock.

"In other news..." Emberstar continued, "I would like to address the two cats that have been staying here with us..." She looked down at Stan and Ford. "Stanley and Stanford are the ones who informed us about Falling Skies, and they have been cooperative with both of our clans. From this moment on, I want them to be treated with the respect they deserve as our Elders, not our Prisoners." She announced kindly.

"Really?!" Stan sounded shocked, looking up at Emberstar with clear surprise. The russet furred abyssinian merely gave him a nod of approval.

"Told you." Ford couldn't help but chide, to which his brother responded with a quick jab in his brother's side, making Ford grin.

"That is all the news I have for now." Emberstar meowed, looking at Stan and Ford again with a small but sincere smile, signaling that she wanted to talk to them once the rest of the clan dispersed. "Flarepath will lead the first border patrol to Falling Skies this morning."

"Meeting adj-"

"Wait!" A new voice suddenly called out. A black and calico furred tom cat raced into the camp, pushing his way through the dense crowd as he stumbled forwards. His bicolored yellow and blue eyes had been blinded beyond repair, deep scratches from sharpened claws cutting diagonally across his face. But the words that left his maw were even more shocking that his horrific appearance. "Emberstar... I wish to join your clan."

A murmur of surprise and horror rose among the cats gathered, and even Emberstar herself looked shocked. "And you are...?" She addressed the bloody tom.

"I am Crescentgaze. We met at the Gathering last night." The dark calico tom cat announced, blood drizzling from his face into his open mouth. "I was the Seer of Falling Skies. But not anymore... I received an omen after the Gathering, a warning of danger befalling my leader..." He turned to his crowd, hearing their murmurs as he quickly gained their undivided attention. "In response, Marigoldstar brutally attacked me in front of the clan and stripped me from my rank! She has violated the will of Starclan!"

Now the shocked murmurs grew even louder, all of the cats around leaned in to gossip excitedly.  
_"Marigoldstar attacked her own Seer?! It's unheard of!"_  
_"What leader would ignore an omen from Starclan?!"_  
_"Marigoldstar shall pay for this..."_  
_"No clan cat disrespects Starclan in such a way!"_

Stan and Ford just glanced at each other in shock, feeling a sudden pressure and weight fall over the clearing. Tensions rose quickly, and as the Rippling Streams clan members demanded answers, the elderly brothers only felt more out of place than ever before.

Emberstar simply rose her tail to command silence. "Crescentgaze, come and join me in my den. We will discuss the details more privately." She growled calmly, to which the mottled tom cat dipped his head respectfully out of habit, limping blindly forwards towards her commanding voice.

As soon as the figures of Emberstar and Crescentgaze disappeared into the darkness of the Leader's den, the cats gathered around began to mingle, yapping excitedly about the sudden shift in events.

"Well, that happened..." Stan grunted dismissively, looking at Ford. "But hey, now we're free! Let's get outta here!"

"Stanley, this is serious." Ford meowed, his amber eyes shadowed. "When Starclan tells a cat an omen or prophecy, they have to listen to it..." He twitched his tail. "If what Crescentgaze said is true, and Marigoldstar ignored one of his visions... Something terrible could happen to her and Falling Skies!"

"I can't believe that you really _believe_ such nonsense..." Stan growled back in reply. "Nothing is going to happen, there is no _star-cats_! That blind buffoon is just a lunatic!"

"Emberstar doesn't seem to think so..." Ford pointed out, as the leader came out of the den once more, looking furious beyond belief. She stepped back up onto her ledge, using a commanding yowl to bring everyone's attention back to her and Crescentgaze who stood beside her.

"Starclan has spoken!" The russet furred leader called over her clan. "If Marigoldstar refuses to listen to her own Seer, then she cannot be reasoned with! We will attack tonight, and bring justice to Falling Skies!"

Uproars of yowling cheers and battle cries followed this statement, and Stan and Ford's faces morphed into terrified glances.

"They're wrong!" Stan meowed in horror. "Marigoldstar would never do anything like that... We have to warn her!"

Flarepath overheard the grey tom's statement and shot them a suspicious glare. "Oh no, you don't... You two can go _right back_ to the _Prisoner's Den_!" She snarled, her amber gaze narrow.

" _What?!_ But... Emberstar just said we're free!" Stan hissed defiantly.

"Things just got a little more complicated, kitty..." Flarepath shot back, her peridot gaze narrow. "Now come with me, at least you'll be safer in the Prisoner's Den than on the Battlefield..." She began to shove them along, herding the elders back into their thorny prison.

Ford followed along blindly, simply mute with shock. His racing mind spun with confusion. Just a few moments ago, Emberstar had seemed content with making peace between Falling Skies, and even when Crescentgaze had arrived and made his initial announcement, she hadn't seemed as outraged as the rest of her clan, and instead was only mildly curious... There was something more behind this newfound rage, something that Ford himself could not yet understand. He reentered the Prisoner's den alongside his brother, ignoring Stan's haughty complaints, and simply rested his head thoughtfully over his six toed paws...

_What else had Crescentgaze told her?_

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

The only way to describe the night was bitter and cold. The wind howled and billowed the clouds, the rippling force that shook the tall pine trees was unrelenting. And so were the minds and determination of the group of cats who stalked through the dark undergrowth toward the Falling Skies camp.

Flarepath and Emberstar had taken the lead, with Emberstar guiding the patrol and Flarepath tasked with navigating and making sure they weren't seen. Coming to a halt, Emberstar flicked her tail to tell her patrol to gather. "Surround their camp, make sure every vantage point is taken. Strike at my command."

The group dispersed. Flarepath took a position beside her mother, her peridot eyes staring straight at the moon. Then, after what seemed like countless moons of anticipation and anxious waiting, it at last rose to its highest point in the sky. She looked at her mother, who let out a horrifying caterwaul, sending her cats into battle. They plunged into the camp entrance, racing straight through the curtaining waterfall.

"This, Falling Skies, is what happens when you defy StarClan's laws!" Emberstar yowled at the top of her lungs, her russet abyssinian form silvered by the light of the moon. "We, Rippling Streams, declare war on your camp in response to the treachery you, Marigoldstar, placed upon Crescentgaze by brutally attacking him. This will not go unpunished! We shall deliver the law of our ancestors!" Emberstar yowled, and thus, launched herself into battle, lunging straight for the Falling Skies leader.

Marigoldstar yowled in surprise as Rippling Streams leader launched herself at her, and batted her away with unsheathed claws. "Falling Skies, defend the camp! Protect the kits!" She ordered in a booming voice. Rounding on Emberstar, she barreled into her with a battle cry.

All around them, cats scrambled and fought with each other, hisses and caterwauls echoing through the moonlit cave. A few figures picked themselves out among the fight. A white furred apprentice ran towards Tansypaw, holding her ground and hissing protectively. A golden bengal tom cat was protecting the medicine den, guarding the herb stores and healers inside. As another Rippling Streams warrior struck the bengal down, a grey furred guard rushed to his side, helping his clanmate back up before launching himself back into the fray. A dark black she cat rushed to help an injured Rippling Streams warrior, quickly being hissed at by another medicine cat who was already trying to heal them. The dark black cat looked stubborn about leaving an injured clanmate behind, but then thought better of it and leapt back into the battle.

"Emberstar! This is madness! Call your Warriors _off!_ " Marigoldstar hissed, the golden maine coon dodging the other leader's swipe and dealing a blow of her own.

"You should've thought about the consequences before you mauled StarClan's messenger!" Emberstar spat back, grappling with Marigoldstar. She gripped on with her claws and dug them as deep as she could. Then, she kicked out at her with long and broad hind legs as Marigoldstar's force tossed her to the ground. Jumping back up, she lashed out with her front paws with immense strength; clearly a seasoned fighter.

Marigoldstar snarled furiously and dealt a few powerful blows to Emberstar's head. "Crescentgaze _deserves_ his exile! He shouldn't have blatantly disobeyed orders and disrespected his leader!" She hissed, tussling with the other leader on the sharp ledge outside of her den, which jutted and hung above the rest of the camp in a jarring drop.

"Disobeyed?" Emberstar spat, wincing at the blows to her head. "He was warning you of the fate your clan may face! That is his job as a Seer! It is _you_ who have disrespected your ancestors!" She snarled, leaning forward and digging her teeth into her shoulder, viciously shaking it and then drawing back. Their battle was leading them dangerously close to the edge. "Where do your loyalties lie, Marigoldstar?" She howled. "As of yet, they seem to point toward the _Dark Forest_!"

Marigoldstar gasped, her eyes widened with indignation and rage. "How _dare_ you! You have no right to come here asking where my loyalties lie! You have come here waging war on a clan that could have been your ally, all on the word of a cat you barely know! Maybe if you knew the whole story, you would have thought twice about this attack!" She shrieked, clamping her jaws down on Emberstar's leg.

"My clan follows StarClan to the letter! We need not hear of your petty tales!" Emberstar shrieked, her anger reaching its height. She jerked her leg free and lunged for Marigoldstar, her jaws clamping down on her throat.

With Marigoldstar's scruff swinging in her jaws, Emberstar gave a final hearty shove, sending the other leader over the edge with a crunch as she landed.

"Fool." Emberstar spat, spitting out the foul golden tuft of fur that remained in her mouth.

Tansypaw had been engaged in battle with another cat before her, when she suddenly saw Marigoldstar hit the ground with a loud thud beside her. She instantly let the cat go and raced over to her aunt. " _MARIGOLDSTAR!_ " She cried in despair. "No no no! Auntie Mari!!" She nudged her desperately but the golden leader didn't move.

Tansypaw looked up at Emberstar, trembling with rage. "You've **_killed_** her! She's lost a life because of you!" She shrieked, her voice ringing throughout the hollowed camp.

The battle around them suddenly stopped hearing the apprentice's mourning cry. All of the Falling Skies Warriors glanced downwards at their defeated leader's body in stunned silence, while their Rippling Streams counterparts glared up at their victorious leader standing on the ledge triumphantly.

" _I know_..." Emberstar only answered curtly, her emerald eyes made of stone. She turned, stalking a little further up the ledge, peering down triumphantly at her audience. "We have won, Rippling Streams! We will stay united to darker days, and remain unbeatable!" Her yowl rang out across camp. "We will take our leave, bringing this victory with us! Brothers and sisters in arms, rejoice! We have delivered the punishment StarClan has willed to us! We will fall back, fit and ready for the second wave!"

The resounding caterwauls of triumph from the Rippling Streams warriors echoed through the stony caverns, drowning out the very roar of the thundering waterfall.

Tansypaw bit back a snarl as she stood in front of the limp body of Marigoldstar protectively. "You've made an enemy today, Emberstar. We had hoped we could be allies, but there is no longer any chance of that. If we catch any of you clan in our territory after this day, we will show no mercy." She warned, knowing exactly what Marigoldstar would have said.

"I could say the same. We do not want to be allies with those who follow teachings of the Dark Forest, and beat cats into submission wrongly." Emberstar spat back, leaping down from the perch and stepping over to Flarepath; who was struggling to stand. She allowed her daughter to lean on her. "Heed our warning, Falling Skies.." She snarled, glaring straight at Tansypaw.  
"This battle is far from over..."

Then she and the rest of her Rippling Streams warriors left the caverns of the Falling Skies camp, as their warriors and healers scurried around helping the injured and mourning their dead...

This battle was over, but the _war_ had barely begun...

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 **** 𝕾𝕶𝖎𝖊𝖘

**_Continued in Chapter 6:_ **  
**_Wedding Vows_ **

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

** Warrior Cats OCs and their RPers **

Stanley and Stanford: Simbalvr123

(Based on the Characters from Disney's  
Gravity Falls)

** Rippling Streams Cats: **

Flarepath: Moon (@moonazine on Instagram and Wattpad)

Emberstar: Moon (@moonazine on Instagram and Wattpad)

Crescentgaze: Simbalvr123

Ravenlament (Cameo) : Kia (@clanofdesolatetundras on Instagram)

** Falling Skies Cats: **

Marigoldstar: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Tansypaw: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Pearlpaw (Cameo) : Silent (@clanoffallingskies on Instagram)

Hiddenflame (Cameo) : Silent (@clanoffallingskies on Instagram)

Crowdusk (Cameo) : Simbalvr123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 5: "Old Rivals Die Hard" Notes:  
> The first battle between Rippling Streams and Falling Skies!
> 
> I had to change Crescentgaze's name and appearance due to a dispute with his previous Roleplayer. His character was the one that sparked the battle against Falling Skies and Rippling Streams, and so I felt he was too important of a character to skim over or scrap. He is, in this story, a black calico tom cat with blind bicolored eyes.
> 
> Fun fact! The written interactions during the battle are almost word for word copies of the original roleplay! Of course, I had to change certain aspects of the dialogue for reasons aforementioned, and I added a bit more detail in order to truly paint a picture of the battle scene. I would like to thank Moon (@moonazine - Instagram) and Liz (@honeyofthesky - Instagram) for their beautiful writings of Emberstar and Marigoldstar's battle, it made it so much easier to write the rest of the battle scene!
> 
> Cameos, Cameos, Cameos! Let's give a warm welcome to some beloved characters you'll be seeing later! The white apprentice that rushes over to help Tansypaw fight is named Pearlpaw, Tansypaw's best friend. The bengal tom cat who is guarding the medicine den is named Hiddenflame, and the grey tom cat who aids him in battle is named Crowdusk. 
> 
> GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES! After Crescentgaze announces his dispute with Marigoldstar, Stan comments dismissively to Ford, "Well, that happened." This was based on Stan's line from Legend of the Gobblewonker after the audience meets Old Man McGucket for the first time.
> 
> (All external links will be posted in separate chapter: “All Author’s Notes” for easier access)


	8. CH 6: Wedding Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Flarepath's Wedding, Emberstar makes Stan and Ford recite vows of their own.

It had been about seven sunrises since the Falling Skies attack. With Marigoldstar and her clan effectively weakened, there had been no retaliation from Falling Skies. Frequent border patrols and scent markings still told the tale of hostility between the two neighboring clans, yet, it seemed that for now they had come to a stalemate.

Around sunhigh, a golden abyssinian head popped through the entrance of the bramble den, smirking at the shapes of the slumbering grey furred twins. She stalked inside quietly, leaning in close to their heads. "Wake up, you lazy bone-sacks!" Flarepath yowled loudly.

Stanley's whole body lurched upwards with a startled yowl, quickly scrambling into a defensive crouch. He relaxed as he recognized the she cat. "Flarepath?! What the heck was that for?!" He snarled.

Ford simply rose his head sleepily, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He wasn't as startled by her sudden entry as Stan had been. Flarepath and Marigoldstar had been Stan and Ford's most frequent visitors to the prisoner's den recently, mostly to bring them prey and give updates about general life within the clan. While this often meant more interrogation from the abyssinian leader and her heir since tensions had risen, they had also been the best company, seeing as though no other cat in Rippling Streams wanted anything to do with them.

"I've got a big announcement to make!" Flarepath purred excitedly, sitting down before them. "Featherglaze has asked me to become his mate!"

"Oh, uh..." Stan paused, not recognizing the name at all. "Congratulations...?"

Ford gave his twin brother a nudge, looking immensely disappointed. "The white furred tom that Flarepath brought inside to visit us yesterday..."

"Oh, right! Featherface!" Stan grunted, to which Flarepath gave a light mrrow of amusement.

"I had already gotten Emberstar's blessing..." Flarepath meowed warmly, "And so I accepted! We'll be wed tomorrow!"

"Wed?" Stan looked confused. "Wha'zzat?" Even Ford seemed puzzled.

"A wedding! In Rippling Streams, it is a well honored tradition that when a Heir chooses their mate, there is a formal ceremony announcing the bond between them and their spouse!" Flarepath explained. "That way, the whole clan knows that the pair are bonded for life, and their families are united. So, if anything would happen to me, Featherglaze would be the next suitor to Emberstar!"

"Oh, I see..." Ford meowed, even though he was still slightly confused. "So, what about the deputy, then?" He and Stan had learned a lot about how the clan was set up during their stay. But Ford, of course, was the only one who had payed any attention. "I thought you said that if you and Emberstar died or stepped down, that would make the deputy the next leader."

"The deputy simply organizes patrols and duties within the clan." Flarepath meowed, "The mate of the heir is far higher than a normal guard... Though, I suppose in a freak accident where Emberstar and I, my future kits _and_ Featherglaze were all killed, that would make our deputy, Ravenlament, in charge... Unless somehow she dies too..."

"Well, let's hope not!' Stan grunted, looking at Flarepath with a light smile. "I don't think Rippling Streams could survive without any cat in charge! Cats would be fighting each other for dominance like a flock of seagulls for a single sand crab!"

Flarepath laughed at that, and even Ford gave a light smile. It was nice to Stanley finally getting along with Emberstar and Flarepath, though Ford supposed he shouldn't be all that surprised. Flarepath was, after all, a lot like Stanley in her stubborn attitude, and Emberstar was a lot like him in her overprotective nature. It had only been a matter of time before Stanley finally let his walls down, and he now welcomed the company of the leader and her heir. In fact, Ford dared to say that Stanley got along with them better than he did himself.

"Anyways, my wedding is tomorrow, and you're both invited!" Flarepath purred, looking at both elders with a comedic glint in her gaze. "I mean, come on... It's not like you've got anything _better_ to do..."

"Ya got me there..." Stanley chuckled, curling his long fluffy grey tail as he sat up. "We'll be there!"

"...Only one problem." Ford meowed cautiously, his amber gaze meeting Flarepath's peridot green. "You and Emberstar may trust us now, but not the rest of your clan. Unless Emberstar makes some kind of announcement..."

"Already done." Flarepath purred, "She officially announced your release along with the wedding while you two lazy-bones slept in!"

" _Release_?" Stan echoed, his eyes wide with excitement. "You mean... We can actually leave?"

"Well... Yes, but..." Flarepath shuffled her paws sadly. "I was actually hoping you two might stay... The clan could always use more elders, right now all we have is old Shellsong."

Stan and Ford glanced at each other in surprise. "Does Emberstar know this?" Ford asked, glancing at Flarepath. "That you're offering us a place in the clan?"

"Well, no. Not yet..." Flarepath admitted, then sat upright. "But I just _know_ she'll say yes! Please stay! Everyone will love you here!"

Stan snorted, grinning at the young she cat. "Well, being held prisoner for a moon isn't exactly the best recruitment strategy, just for future reference!" He laughed, glancing at his brother. "Ford and I tend to never stick to one place, anyways."

"At least consider it an option." Flarepath pleaded, looking between them. "Why don't you go and talk to our clanmates, and introduce yourselves? Maybe you'll feel more at home here if you have more cats to talk to!"

"Alright..." Ford agreed, standing up. "We'll do that now, and let you know our decision after your wedding tomorrow."

"Thank you, both of you!" Flarepath purred heartily, racing out of the den. "And I'll go speak to Emberstar and get her permission too! But I already know her answer!" She sung, racing off towards her mother's den.

Stan and Ford chuckled to themselves softly as she ran out, then Stan looked at Ford. "Whaddya think, Ford? We've got a pretty good deal here. Plenty of food, good company... But I dunno, should we stay here, or not?"

"Well, we don't have to decide just yet." Ford meowed. "Let's go outside, and meet the rest of the clan."

Stan and Ford left the Prisoner's den behind, and explored their surroundings for a few moments. They got a few glances and stares, and heard a few muffled whispers between concerned cats nearby. One queen hurried a kitten away with her tail, glaring at them suspiciously.

Stan and Ford walked nonchalantly past them, before Stan accidentally bumped into an elderly brown tabby she cat near the center of the camp.

The tabby glared at both toms with narrow sea foam green eyes, "Hey! Watch where you're going, ya old _hag_!" She snarled at Stan.

"What?! Who're _you_ calling a hag?! You look like you're close to a _hundred moons old_!" Stan snarled.

"You're not too young yourself... _dearie_." The tabby elder sneered, giving the elderly pair a quick look up and down. "I know you, you're the ones Emberstar has kept locked up this whole time!"

"Well, I'll have you know that Emberstar freed us this morning!" Stan snarled back, his grey fur spiking. "We're free to go wherever we want now!"

"Well, you may be free, but you are definitely _not_ sleeping in _my_ den tonight..." The brown tabby hissed back.

"Fine by me! We wouldn't want to share a den with a filthy creature like you anyways!" Stan snarled back.

Ford quickly intercepted the two. "That's enough, Stan." He told his brother, looking at Shellsong. "Who are you?"

"My name's Shellsong, but that's none of your concern." The tabby elder replied. "You should be more concerned about what other cats think of _you_..."

"What?" Ford looked appalled. His uneasy curiosity got the best of him "And what _do_ you think of us?"

"Let's see... Two elderly mouths to feed show up in the middle of Leafbare, _claiming_ to be descendants of Gurgling Waters..." Shellsong began. "Then, they tell the other clans about us, and cause a _WAR_ with Falling Skies!" Shellsong spat. "What do you think everyone is thinking? You two are nothing but no good _OUTSIDERS_! And the sooner _you_ leave this camp, the better I'll feel, you _**SIX-TOED FREAK!"**_  
  
"HEY, **_HEY!_** "Stanley suddenly snarled, leaping in front of his brother and bristling his fur defensively. "Don't you **_DARE_** call him that!" Ford fell back submissively, fur burning in embarassment.

" _What's going on over here_?" Another voice suddenly chimed in. A dark black she cat padded over to Shellsong's side, narrowing her eyes at Stan and Ford. "Shellsong, are our prisoners bothering you?" she growled.

"As a matter of fact, they are, Ravenlament." Shellsong sneered, glaring at Stan and Ford icily. "The grey one there nearly knocked me off my paws!"

"What?! I would never!" Stan snarled haughtily, glaring at Shellsong. "I've got nothing to be sorry for! _She's_ the one who should be apologizing to my brother!"

"Oh, and I suppose we are to take orders from _you_ now?!" Ravenlament spat, holding up her dark head. "The last time I checked, I thought that it was _my job_ to give orders to the rest of the clan!"

" ** _THAT'S ENOUGH!_** " A sharp voice suddenly rang through the clearing, commanding silence from the whole camp. Emberstar stalked over to the quarreling group, her emerald gaze shooting daggers at Shellsong and Ravenlament. "What is this?! My own deputy, and my most respected elder... _Berating our guests_?! I'm ashamed of you both. I thought I made it very clear in my announcement this morning that they were to be treated with respect!"

Flarepath snarled in agreement with her mother, thrusting her muzzle threateningly towards the tabby elder and the dark furred deputy. "You both _dare_ to question Emberstar's decisions?!"

Shellsong lashed her tail. "I don't question _Emberstar's_ decisions, I question _theirs_." She hissed. "What right do they have to waltz into our territory, stir up trouble with another clan, and then demand to stay?!"

"They don't deserve a place among us, they are merely rogues and traitors!" Ravenlament agreed, "We would have lived in peace as we have for thousands of moons prior if they hadn't come along!"

"That's not true!" Stan snarled. "It wasn't our fault you had to start a war with Falling Skies!"

" _Wasn't it_?" Shellsong narrowed her green eyes at Ford, who stayed perfectly silent. "Certainly seems like that to me... As soon as you both came to our clan, there's been nothing but trouble!"

" ** _That's enough! All of you_**!" Emberstar snarled, glaring at Ravenlament and Shellsong. "You will both stop your bickering this instant! I'm certain the apprentices would _love_ a break from cleaning off Shellsong's ticks, and I will not hesitate to choose a new deputy by moonrise!"

Ravenlament shut her mouth at that, narrowing her eyes as she glared at the floor. "Yes, Emberstar..." She growled, glaring at the elderly pair one last time.

"Come along, Ravenlament. Let's not waste our breath on these two any longer..." Shellsong snarled, before she and the deputy padded away, sulking.

"I'm so sorry about that..." Flarepath meowed to Stan and Ford once they had left earshot. "Those two have always been the most conservative in the clan..."

"It's alright..." Ford meowed, raising his head, "They didn't do any real harm... Perhaps we simply need more time to adjust to the ways of your clan, and acclimate ourselves with your clanmates."

"That may be true." Emberstar meowed, her voice deep and regal, "But they still had no right to treat you with such disdain. I will find fit punishments for both of them, I can assure you."

"They don't need to be punished..." Ford meowed, looking at Emberstar. "It's true what they said." Stan glanced at his brother in surprise.

"Nonsense!" Emberstar meowed, her face shocked. "Flarepath informed me of your discussion, and if you so choose, you both are more than welcome to stay here. We would be honored to have you both serve as our elders."

"But you don't have to make a decision just yet." Flarepath reminded the elderly pair, "I gave you until the wedding tomorrow, so, please take your time. Think about it, you know? You can let us know your answer tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you..." Ford dipped his head to Emberstar and Flarepath, then looked at Stanley. "Let's go back to our den, and talk more privately about it."

The two elders sat down in the bramble encased den, sitting silently for a few moments. Then Ford spoke.

"Stanley, I don't think it's possible for us to stay here any longer..." He sighed. "You heard what Shellsong and Ravenlament said... One is the deputy, and the other is a well respected Elder. If they don't want us here, maybe no other cat will..."

"Emberstar and Flarepath will..." Stan reminded, his tail gently resting on his brother's flank. "Common, Sixer, we didn't even do anything to deserve it... Those two fleabags were the ones who were stirring up trouble, not us..."

"But we have, Stan. Already more trouble that this clan needs..." Ford sighed, glancing at his brother. "Shellsong and Ravenlament were right, we were the ones who informed them about Falling Skies, so we're the ones responsible for their war..." He glanced down at his six toed paws, then added, "...Besides, it's not new for me to be unwanted. I _am_ a freak. Even Pa cast me out for it..."

"Ford, I've said it before, and I'll say it a hundred more times... Good riddance to that old codger!" Stan grunted, nudging his twin. "He got rid of me first, ya know... And you've still stuck with me this long for one reason or another!"

Ford lightly smiled at that, his amber eyes glancing back upwards gratefully. "More than just one reason." He purred, smiling. Then his smile fell, "But if we stay here, what about Tansypaw and Marigoldstar? We'd be their rivals... Their enemies. Do you really want that?"

"Well... No, of course not..." Stan grumbled, looking hesitant. "But, don't you think we'd at least get to see them once in awhile?"

"I doubt that Emberstar would let us stay in her clan _and_ keep contact with their biggest rivals..." Ford sighed, feeling torn. "Its true that Emberstar and Flarepath have been very kind to us, but unless her clanmates accept us as well, it just doesn't feel like home..."

"Well, if you're not happy here, then I don't wanna be, either." Stan grunted resolutely, letting his brother decide. "I'm not letting another argument separate us again. Wherever we go, we go together! So, which is it? Rippling Streams or Falling Skies?"

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

The camp was crowded with cats. Stan and Ford sat near the Prisoners Den, watching from behind the rest of the crowd as they didn't want to intrude. On the highest point in camp, the rock that jutted out of the moist forest floor, Flarepath stood beside her new mate, Featherglaze. Emberstar preceded the ceremony.

"Do you, Flarepath, take Featherglaze to be your mate, the only cat that you choose to love and bear kits with, and do you allow him to take your place as heir and successor, under the bond of Starclan?"

"I do." Flarepath answered with confidence, beaming brightly at the white furred tom cat.

"And do you, Featherglaze, take Flarepath to be your mate, the only cat that you choose to love and bear kits with, and do you promise to uphold the duties as her heir and successor, under the bond of Starclan?"

"I do." Featherglaze responded, his blue eyes calm and prideful.

"And do we," Emberstar turned her gaze to the crowd, "Rippling Streams, accept Featherglaze as Flarepath's mate, and her next heir and successor, under the bond of Starclan?"

"We do!" The clan meowed with resounding confidence and acceptance. Stan and Ford remained silent from where they sat in the back, yet gazed up at Flarepath with happiness and pride.

"Then by the power of Starclan," Emberstar meowed, gazing up at the sky. "I pronounce my daughter Flarepath to be bound to Featherglaze, and for Featherglaze to be bound to Flarepath, for as long as they both shall live. May Starclan guide their paws, and grant them many seasons of prosperity together!"

Then Flarepath and Featherglaze touched muzzles with one another, and the cats of the clan yowled in happiness.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

After the ceremony had ended, and the sun had set from the sky, Stan and Ford remained sitting beside the Elders den, calmly watching the rest of the clan celebrate. Flarepath walked over to them both, bringing Featherglaze with her. "Stan! Ford!" She meowed, nuzzling them. "Thank you both for staying for the ceremony!"

" 'Course! Congratulations to you both!" Stan meowed, looking at Featherglaze. The quiet white furred tom simply dipped his head.

Emberstar joined them, her russet fur inflamed by the setting sunlight. "Have you made up your mind?" She queried, tilting her head.

Ford dipped his head to Emberstar and Flarepath. "Yes, we have... Thank you both for your offer to stay, but Stanley and I have decided to take our leave."

"...Very well." Emberstar sighed, nodding in consent. "Know that you will always have a place in Rippling Streams as long as I or Flarepath are leader." Then, her emerald eyes suddenly narrowed, and she spoke her next words with a foreboding tone.

"I do not recommend you join Falling Skies, until they have a leader that is more... _Stable_. But, if you do intend to join them, you must promise not to reveal _anything_ that you know about Rippling Streams, or I will personally find and kill you both." Her emerald eyes narrowed. "I can promise you that. Promise to me in return..."

"We promise." Ford and Stan meowed in unison. They looked briefly startled by her sudden shift in tone, but knew by the serious glare in her green gaze that she very well meant it.

"Good." Emberstar meowed, a light smile reappearing on her regal face. "Then you may go, and may Starclan light your path..." Flarepath waved her tail happily as the elderly twins departed, as did Featherglaze beside her.

Stan and Ford padded out of the Clan of Rippling Streams, following the stars and the moonlit grasslands that stretched out for miles. They traveled together late into the night, walking through the territory until they finally reached the mountainside.

Stan looked at Ford. "You really want to stay in a clan so badly?"

"This is where Starclan first led us, Stanley. It must be where we're meant to belong." Ford replied.

" _Star-cats, visions, senses of belonging_..." Stan mumbled under his breath skeptically. "Whatever helps you sleep at night..." He paused, glancing at his brother, an eyebrow suddenly raised, "Do you really think they'll accept us, even after everything that's happened?"

Ford sighed uncertainly, "I don't know..." He admitted, "I have no idea if Marigoldstar will even let us set paw into camp..."

"Well, _that's_ reassuring..." Stanley snorted, smiling at his twin sarcastically. "But if you're really serious about this, then, I'm coming with you."

The elderly twin brothers climbed up into the dense pine forest, heading towards the territory of Falling Skies....

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 **** 𝕾𝕶𝖎𝖊𝖘

 **_Continued in Chapter_ ** **_7_ ** **_:_ **  
**_Family_ **

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

** Warrior Cats OCs and their RPers **

Stanley and Stanford: Simbalvr123

(Based on the Characters from Disney's  
Gravity Falls)

Flarepath: Moon (@moonazine on Instagram and Wattpad)

Emberstar: Moon (@moonazine on Instagram and Wattpad)

Ravenlament: Kia (@clanofdesolatetundras on Instagram)

Shellsong: Simbalvr123

Featherglaze: Simbalvr123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 6: "Wedding Vows" Notes:
> 
> I don't know if you can tell, but Rippling Streams is HEAVILY bound by their beliefs in Starclan! I tried to reiterate that as much as possible in the story, but in case you didn't catch on to that fact, here it is.
> 
> Featherglaze was a character I also had to replace because of a dispute with a previous roleplayer. His design, name, and personality is all my own design. He is now a white tom cat with icy blue eyes, and is a very calm, mute tom.
> 
> Fun fact! During the Wedding, Stan and Ford are separated from the rest of the clan, and do not speak when Emberstar asks Rippling Streams to give their consent to Flarepath and Featherglaze's marriage. This, along with the concerns and disputes Stan and Ford had already encountered, shows they have decided not to become a part of this clan, before Ford tells Emberstar their final decision.
> 
> GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES! When trying to decide whether to join Rippling Streams or return to Falling Skies, Stan tells Ford the line that is briefly mentioned in A Tale of Two Stans, yet seems to stick in every fan's mind. "Wherever we go, we go together."
> 
> (All external links will be posted in separate chapter: “All Author’s Notes” for easier access)


	9. CH 7: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford finally find what they've been looking for.

The sun rose slowly into the sky, still hiding behind the shelter of the tall mountains and trees. Stan and Ford reached the place where they had first run into Pantherpaw and Shadowpaw, and stopped, almost instinctively. They paused and glanced around as if expecting someone to jump out and face them.

Ford sniffed the air tentatively, letting out a slightly relieved, slightly disappointed sigh. "No patrols yet..." He murmured to his brother, glancing at Stan. "Guess we'll just have to wait for someone to pass through."

"Ugh, good." Stan grunted, lying down in the soft grass of the forest floor, "I don't know how _you_ have the energy to run around all night, but I sure don't..." The elderly grey tom lightly shut his eyes, as if trying to regain a bit of lost sleep.

Ford chuckled a little at that, sitting down next to his brother as well. Yet, he didn't rest, not even after their long trek to the mountains in the middle of the night. Ford was notorious for staying up late, he had insomnia. He could never sleep easily, and often only found solace in resting next to his brother...

_The 30 moons he had been apart from Stan had been the longest nights of his life..._

"When do ya think they'll get here?" Stan grumbled next to him, breaking through Ford's thoughts. "Didn't Flarepath say they've been patrolling more often?"

"Be patient, Stanley." Ford reassured his brother. "I'm sure they're on their way... They'll come by this part of the forest eventually..."

"Stanley? Stanford?" A familiar voice suddenly broke into their conversation. Stan and Ford lifted their heads, and saw the familiar shape of a youthful calico she cat, flanked by another grey tom and a bengal tom.

"Tansypaw!" Stan yowled eagerly, leaping up at once to greet the fluffy calico. "Good to see ya again!" Ford stood as well, a light purr rising in his throat as he walked over to her.

The calico she cat welcomed their embraces, then stepped back. "Actually, Stan and Ford, I've been fully named as Marigoldstar's heir. I'm Tansy _breeze_ now." She gestured to the grey tom cat and the bengal. "This is Crowdusk and Hiddenflame. They're two of our best guards. Auntie Mari insisted I bring them with me since the battle with Rippling Streams..."

"The battle..." Ford repeated, his smile faltering. "How is Falling Skies doing?"

"That's none of your business..." The grey guard beside Tansybreeze snarled. "Tansybreeze, we should escort these two from the territory. They smell like Rippling Streams, they could be their spies..."

"Calm down, Crowdusk... If Tansybreeze didn't trust them, we would have chased them out already!" The bengal tom standing beside Crowdusk, Hiddenflame, gave the grey guard a gentle smile. Crowdusk seemed to loosen up, and stepped back reluctantly.

"Don't worry... These two are our allies, not our enemies!" Tansybreeze quickly vouched for Stan and Ford, looking back at them with a broad smile. "We've been doing just fine, thanks... But, what about you?" Her voice quickly morphed into concern. "Emberstar didn't hurt you two, did she?"

"No, not at all... She kept the peace between us, and even invited us to stay there..." Ford looked at Stan, "But, we simply didn't fit in with the rest of her clan."

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that..." Tansybreeze's smile disappeared for a moment, and then it reappeared. "Well, you're more than welcome to stay with us for now! I'm sure Auntie Mari will be happy to see you both! Come on!" She bounded back towards the camp, with Crowdusk and Hiddenflame falling closely behind.

Once they reached the camp, and stepped behind the curtain of water that enshrouded the front entrance of the camp, Stan and Ford glanced around the camp, noticing a few stark differences to how the camp had previously been laid out. There were now two cave guards at the entrance, who gave Stan and Ford curious glances before Tansybreeze seemed to silence them with a single glare.

Near the center of camp where Marigoldstar's ledge was, several other cats were gathered, seemingly to protect their leader, yet they seemed lazy, laying down among the rocks and crooked edges. Stan seemed to smirk at that, and nudged Ford pointedly. However, once Marigoldstar herself descended from the ledge, everyone in the camp, including her lazy guards, suddenly became upright and stoic once more.

The golden furred maine coon she cat stalked her way over to Stan and Ford, gazing at them with an expressionless demeanor. "Stanley... Stanford... I hope nothing too troubling has brought you both back here." She began, her voice condescending yet also surprisingly calm.

"No, no trouble at all." Ford meowed quickly, "But... We do have a rather large favor to ask of you..." He looked at Stanley, who simply nodded in agreement before Ford finished, "We'd like to live in Falling Skies."

Marigoldstar seemed faintly surprised by this news, then simply sat down, curling her long fluffy maine coon tail around herself. "And may I ask, why? You've found Gurgling Waters, or what's left of it, no doubt.." She snorted the last part rather haughtily, then continued. "You found everything you were looking for. So tell me, why would you choose to stay in Falling Skies, and not with Rippling Streams?"

Ford looked at Stan, then answered, "The truth is, we didn't find everything we were looking for... At first, Stanley and I simply wanted to find Gurgling Waters, to find out about our heritage and past... But I believe what we were truly searching for then, was a home..."

"And Rippling Streams wasn't home." Stan cut in. "Sure, it _looked_ enough like the shores Ford and I grew up on, but it just didn't _feel_ like it... This..." He paused, sweeping his light amber gaze around the camp, which landed prominently on Tansybreeze, "This feels like home."

"Aww..." Tansybreeze cooed immediately, feeling her heart swell with affection for the elderly twins. She looked up at Marigoldstar, a pleading smile plastered on her face. " _Please_ let them stay, Auntie Mari. I just _know_ they won't let us down."

Marigoldstar looked at her niece, then up at Stan and Ford, giving a quiet sigh and a soft smile. "Very well... I accept you both as Elders of Falling Skies, on the condition that you both swear your utmost loyalty to this clan, and that you will not betray us in any way... If I ever find out that you still have any connections to Rippling Streams, you will be exiled immediately. Do you understand?"

Ford hesitated for just a moment. They had promised Emberstar the very same thing... He shook off the conflicting thought, and answered her, "Of course."

And Stan echoed him with a brisk but confirming nod, "We understand."

Marigoldstar smiled brighter, seeming to release any tension she once had. "Good. Then I officially welcome you both to the Clan of Falling Skies. You can both stay in our Elder's den, we don't have any other elders currently." She flicked her fluffy maine coon tail, "In the meantime, you are welcome to explore our territory, and familiarize yourselves with our clan. Tansybreeze will show you around..." The golden maine coon leader dipped her head, before wandering around to inspect the rest of her camp.

Tansybreeze turned to them, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "You mean it?" She purred excitedly, "You're really going to stay?!"

"Of course we are!" Stan chuckled, lightly nuzzling her on the head with his paw. "What, did'ja really think we forgot about our promise to come back?"

"No, I knew you would!" Tansybreeze purred happily at that, pushing his paw off of her head. "I just can't believe you decided to _stay_ here!" She meowed, still shocked. "Aren't you two gonna miss your old life as travelers?"

"You mean living alone, getting preyed on by foxes, and coyotes, and wolves, and what have you?" Stan snorted.

"Wandering aimlessly for moons, never knowing where we would go, or what we would do?" Ford huffed sadly.

"Just trying to survive in this crazy game called life?" Stan added in.

" ** _Yes!_** I would _love_ to live a life like that..." Tansybreeze looked between them, thinking about all the places they had seen, all the adventures they had together. She had been confined to the clan and it's territory her entire life by Marigoldstar, in what Tansybreeze could only assume was an act of over-protectiveness after losing her brother. "It sounds like a life full of adventure... Why would you give it all up?!"

"That was no life... We wandered around for ages for no reason other than to keep ourselves moving. We had each other, but that was it..." Stan sighed, glancing at his twin brother.

"We might have had our freedom, but without anyone to share it with, it was nothing but loneliness..." Ford agreed, "That's partly why Stan and I followed my dream here, to find out if we had any other... Family..."

Tansybreeze smiled sympathetically. "I understand wanting to find your family..." She murmured. "My father disappeared when I was just a kit, I never got to really know him..." She sighed sadly. Then she looked at the elderly twins, and smiled. "Ever since you both came here, I guess... I guess that I felt like my father finally came home... I know that's silly, but..." She shuffled her paws, feeling embarrassed. "Maybe... We could be each other's family?"

Stan and Ford looked stunned, and for a moment neither of them spoke. Tansybreeze's ears flattened, and she quickly dismissed it, "Never mind, it was a stupid idea! I'm sorry, I'm a mouse brain... I-"

" _Are you kidding_?!" Stan intervened, his face widening in a grin, "Of _course_ we can be your family! We'd love that! Though, what would that even make us?" He looked at Ford. "Fathers? Uncles?"

Ford chuckled, shaking his head, "No, no. We're far too old to be her _fathers._ And Tansybreeze already has an aunt through Marigoldstar, being her uncles would suggest we're related to her in some way..." He pondered it for a moment, "I suppose we could be her _grandfathers_..."

"Ugh, _NO_..." Stan grunted in disdain at once, "Come on, Ford! We might be old, but we're not _that_ old!"

Tansybreeze giggled as they argued over it, "No, you're both thinking of it all wrong! You don't have to be blood related to me or Marigoldstar, you would just be considered a part of our family!" She paused, thinking about it herself, "What about Godfathers, then?" She meowed at last, seeming to like it.

"Godfathers..." Ford thought about it curiously, pondering the new title. If they were her Godfathers, they would share the responsibility to care for Tansybreeze with Marigoldstar, and be a part of her extended family, even if they weren't related by blood. He smiled a little at the idea. "Yes. I believe that's the perfect word to describe it..." He purred at last, looking at his brother.

"Godfather Stan, huh?" Stan tried to let it roll off the tongue, but found it awkward to say. "Meh... Doesn't exactly have the right ring to it..." He smiled at Tansybreeze, "But if that's what you want to call us, kiddo, it's fine with me!"

Tansybreeze purred happily, nuzzling them both warmly. "Then, its settled!" She meowed enthusiastically. "From now on, you two are officially my Godfathers!" She beamed at them, then added, "I can show you two around the territory, now! I know you both have already seen the camp, but the territory itself is breathtaking!"

The territory of Falling Skies _was_ beautiful. The forest filled with pine and redwood trees, fields of flowers, lush clearings, and towering waterfalls, crashing into deep rivers and lakes... Stan and Ford followed Tansybreeze as she explained the most important landmarks, the clearing where they trained, the field that was best for gathering herbs, the cliff above the camp's waterfall where they buried their dead... It was fascinating to the elders, all the history that one territory could hold. Of course, Tansybreeze also showed them where their territory ended, at a larger Twolegplace than Stan and Ford had ever seen, flattening the landscape with Thunderpaths and towering dens. It stretched as far as Stan and Ford could see, and finally ended at a distant towering mountain chain, creating an impasse for both the Twolegs and clan cats. Tansybreeze explained it was too dangerous for them to cross through there, and somehow, the Twolegs understood their boundaries as well. After Tansybreeze had finished showing them the territory, the three returned home, with Stan and Ford retiring to the Elder's den...

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

A week passed by faster than Stan and Ford had realized. They had gotten quite comfortable within the elder's den of Falling Skies, and had also been taking regular walks together through the territory to stretch their bones. Marigoldstar had accepted Stan and Ford as Tansybreeze's Godfathers, and she seemed relived to know Tansybreeze would have them as her guardians should anything befall Marigoldstar herself.

The elders had met many cats over their week of stay, but the ones who visited them most were Tansybreeze, of course, and her good friend, Pearlwish, a beautiful white furred Scavenger with faded sapphire eyes. They often came into the elders den to listen to Stan and Ford's stories, and brought them fresh prey and stories of their own. This morning was no different.

"How long have you two known each other?" Ford asked, glancing between the pair curiously, "You seem to be very close."

"Ever since we were apprentices!" Tansybreeze purred, "Which I guess really wasn't too long ago, but it feels like we've known each other even longer..." She smiled at Pearlwish happily, who glanced back with equal kindness.

"We've been friends since the beginning of our apprenticeship..." Pearlwish explained, with a voice smooth and calm like honey. "My mother died when I was really young, so I could relate to Tansybreeze when Quailpelt disappeared from the clan. I went to comfort her and, well..." her fur burned self-consciously as she looked at Tansybreeze. "It wasn't exactly the best introduction..."

"But it meant so much to me! I felt like I had finally found someone who could understand." Tansybreeze finished with a purr, nuzzling her friend warmly. She glanced at Stan and Ford and beamed with a sudden realization. "I almost forgot your breakfast! Lets see, trout, and vole?" She pointed at Stan, then Ford in a row.

"You got it!" Stan purred, and Ford also dipped his head gratefully as Tansybreeze left the den, leaving Pearlwish alone with the two elders.

She looked at them and shuffled her paws, almost nervously. "There's something I have to ask you both..." She meowed, glancing back towards the entrance to make sure Tansybreeze wasn't within earshot. She leaned closer to Stan and Ford, feeling her fur rise. "Uh, you two know Tansybreeze better than most... And I don't feel exactly comfortable asking Marigoldstar just yet..." She murmured, her ears tipped bright red. "But... I really like Tansybreeze... More than just a friend... more like..." She looked at the elders nervously, "I love her..."

Ford didn't even bat an eye, merely giving a knowing nod and a soft smile. A broad grin slowly spread across Stan's face. "Then go get her, kid!" Stan chuffed, prodding her with a paw.

Pearlwish looked surprised. "Y-you're not... against it? Forgive me for saying so, but most cats your age aren't usually as..." She fumbled around with the word, "Accepting..."

"Of course not! Why would I be?!" Stan beamed, "If you love her, you love her, right?! You gotta tell her before she finds someone else who does too! Trust me, it wouldn't be hard! She's a cat magnet!"

Ford chuckled, and looked more calmly at Pearlwish. "Although I can't exactly say I've ever been in love before, I do know that it takes time... Stan is right though, you need to tell her sooner rather than later, or else she might slip away."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Pearlwish asked nervously, looking between them. "I don't want to say anything that could jeopardize our friendship..."

"I've seen the way she looks at you." Ford meowed with a gentle smile, "She loves you. She would never stop being friends with you, even if she says no."

"You'll never know if you don't even ask!" Stan grunted, nudging Pearlwish encouragingly. "Just try it! Take her on a walk, or something."

"...You really think so?" Pearlwish looked between both of them, then slowly smiled. "Alright... I'll do it. I think I know just the place..." She looked at them, "Promise you won't say anything to her till I get back?"

"Promise." Ford agreed, and Stan gave a teasing wink. "Knock 'er dead, kid."

Pearlwish's tail curled excitedly, then she leapt outside of the den, rushing out. A few moments later, Tansybreeze returned, holding a trout and vole in her mouth. "V'er'ed Pearl'vish go?" She mumbled around the prey, dropping them to glance curiously at Stan and Ford. "Did she go out, or something?"

" _You could say that..."_ Stan purred, unable to contain himself. Ford jabbed him sharply in the side. "I-I mean, er... She mentioned she was going to look for you. You should probably go find her..." Stan quickly covered, trying to remain inconspicuous.

"Oh, alright..." Tansybreeze meowed in confusion, thankfully not catching on to Stan's innuendo. She left the prey at their paws with a purr. "Enjoy your breakfast!" Then she scampered outside, finding Pearlwish who was waiting for her by the entrance. Stan and Ford watched from the Elder's den as the two spoke to one another, then disappeared behind the waterfall as they walked out into the forest beyond.

"Well that was certainly interesting..." Stan looked at his brother with a grin. "Whoever thought two elderly old bachelors like us would have to help a she cat propose?!"

"I wouldn't have dreamed it in a million moons." Ford agreed with a smile. "But I can't say I'm surprised. I sensed those two had chemistry together ever since Tansybreeze first brought Pearlwish in to visit us."

"I guess I didn't catch onto it until now. But now that you mention it, it makes sense." Stan grunted, lying down in his nest. "Suppose now we just gotta wait and see what Tansybreeze says..."

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

A few hours later, Stan and Ford were woken from an afternoon nap by the giggles and laughter from outside of the camp. They peered their heads outside, and saw a giddy Tansybreeze padding along next to Pearlwish, tails intertwined. Tansybreeze was carrying a bundle of lavender in her jaws, as well as a grin. Pearlwish smiled back with love and kindness, and the two padded back to the elders with pride.

"You won't believe what she said..." Pearlwish purred.

"Don't tell me, don't tell me..." Stan grinned, sitting up and padding up to teasingly inspect the two, as they both tried to hold back giggles. "Hmmm, nah. I got nothin'. Hey, brainiac, come tell me what's wrong with these two!" He chided towards Ford.

Ford chuffed out a laugh as well, glancing down at the bundle of lavender stalks, then at the two girls. "If I had to guess, I'd say they're in love." He purred, glancing at Tansybreeze. "So, what did you say?"

" ** _YES!_** " Tansybreeze giggled, her tail curling and her paws excitedly kneading the floor. "Pearlwish took me to a _huuuuge_ field of lavender, they're my _favorite_! It was a little surprising when she asked me to be her mate, but how could I say no when I've been thinking of asking her myself?!" She beamed at Pearlwish. "It's official... We're mates!"

"Congratulations, to both of you." Ford purred happily, then looked at Tansybreeze and Pearlwish more seriously. "But, won't you need the consent of Marigoldstar?"

"Well, yes, of course. But if you haven't already noticed, Auntie Mari has a hard time saying _'no_ ' to me..." She smiled at Pearlwish. "It doesn't matter. Whatever she thinks of us being together, I still love her. And at least I've got the support of my Godfathers!"

"That's right! And if there's any complaints from Marigoldstar, she can take it up with the complaints department!" He lifted his tail to point it comically towards himself like an arrow. " _Zing!_ Haha!"

"Thank you both so much..." Pearlwish purred, gazing at Stan and Ford. "Without your encouragement, I probably wouldn't have been brave enough to ask."

"It's no trouble at all..." Ford purred warmly. "I'm very happy that it worked out for you. You two are a lovely couple."

"Besides, this just means we've got a bigger family now!" Stan grinned, pulling both Tansybreeze and Pearlwish in for a hug. "Welcome to the strangest, weirdest family ever!"

"You mean the ** _best_** family ever!" Tansybreeze corrected, sending the elders into warm laughter.

Stan and Ford had finally found what they had been looking for... A family. A home. They had finally found a place where they belonged. Finally, it seemed as though there was peace...

But of course in Falling Skies, nothing stays peaceful forever...

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

In the dim light of the slivered moon, broken and tumbled through the waterfall's sheen, a dark shadow crept through the camp, narrowed eyes glinting in the dark. They had somehow slipped right past the guards outside of the entrance, and slithered along the grey stone walls...

They climbed the stone stacked ledge that led towards Marigoldstar's den... And ducked straight inside.

A quiet gasp, barely heard, was cut short, and then...

The shadow was gone.

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 **** 𝕾𝕶𝖎𝖊𝖘

**_Continued in Chapter 8:_ **  
**_Pride and Punishment  
_ **

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

** Warrior Cats OCs and their RPers **

Stanley and Stanford: Simbalvr123

(Based on the Characters from Disney's  
Gravity Falls)

Marigoldstar: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Tansybreeze: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Pearlwish: Silent (@clanoffallingskies on Instagram)

Hiddenflame (Cameo) : Silent (@clanoffallingskies on Instagram)

Crowdusk (Cameo) : Simbalvr123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 7: "Family" Notes:
> 
> First and most important thing I want you all to notice: FORD REFERENCES HIS AND STAN'S SEPARATION FOR 30 MOONS! This has been foreshadowed quite a bit in previous chapters, and will be brought up many times again in the future! Keep your eyes peeled, fellow theorists!
> 
> The guards that are with Tansybreeze, Hiddenflame and Crowdusk, will be prevalent characters in the future. Please keep an eye on them! Although this story primarily focuses on Stan and Ford, these two will become major characters.
> 
> The debate that Stan and Ford have with one another about what kind of family they are to Tansybreeze is partly inspired by the confusion we had as their Roleplayers. (Shout out to Liz and Silent for helping me figure things out!) Because Stan and Ford were originally seen as adoptive fathers to Tansybreeze, but later became adoptive Great Uncles to her future kits, the first assertion would be that they should be rewritten as Tansybreeze's adoptive Uncles. But then she had Marigoldstar as her aunt, which would insinuate they were adoptive brothers to Marigoldstar. It didn't make any sense. For right now, they are Tansybreeze's Godfathers... We'll come back to that later. 
> 
> Hey, remember how in Chapter 5 I made a cameo of Pearlpaw helping Tansypaw in battle? Oh look, reoccurring characters! (Honestly though, I found out recently from Silent that Pearlpaw actually helped her friend Maplepaw in battle. Maplepaw will also be important later, we'll come back to her eventually.) 
> 
> HUGE props to both Silent and Liz for helping me write the relationship between Tansybreeze and Pearlwish accurately! Honestly, they're very romanticized, but since it is written from the perspectives of Stan and Ford I unfortunately couldn't go deeper into their relationship development. I worked very hard trying to keep these two consistent to how they were originally Roleplayed, and so I'm very grateful for both Liz and Silent for sending me their notes and character descriptions!
> 
> You may have noticed a trend in the preferred prey of Stan and Ford! In the beginning of Ch. 3: Finding Gurgling Waters, Tansypaw brings Stan and Ford a pile of prey for breakfast, not knowing what they like. 
> 
> "'Thanks, kid!' Stan grinned, taking a fish from the pile of prey. Ford modestly chose a small shrew for himself. " (Ch. 3)
> 
> In this current chapter, we are thrown back to that with Tansybreeze knowing right away what each elder likes, a trout for Stan and a vole for Ford. So, Stan evidently likes fish, and Ford evidently likes mice. Why is something as small as prey so significant? You'll see later.
> 
> GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES! Why were Stan and Ford apart for 30 moons, specifically? As any Gravity Falls fan would know, (SPOILER ALERT!) Stan and Ford were separated for 30 years by the portal. But because cats measure time in moons, it became 30 months. 
> 
> Stan comments to Tansybreeze that if Marigoldstar has a problem with Tansy and Pearl's relationship, she can "take it up with the Complaints Department! Zing! Haha!" I love this little reference to Boss Mabel. 
> 
> (All external links will be posted in separate chapter: “All Author’s Notes” for easier access)


	10. CH 8: Pride and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marigoldstar starts to mysteriously lose lives in her sleep, the clan becomes unsure of who they can really trust...

The next day, Stan and Ford woke from a very restful sleep, perhaps the most restful since they had joined Falling Skies. Unusually, Tansybreeze and Pearlwish did not come to wake them for breakfast, perhaps in an attempt to allow the elderly twins some well-deserved rest.

Stan groggily woke to his hunger pangs, and when he opened his eyes, he found that he had accidentally shifted closer to Ford in his sleep, and was now lying on top of his twin brother. His amber eyes widened in shock, scrambling off of Ford quickly with a grunt of surprise. "Urgh..." He snarled to himself, his fur burning lightly. He kicked Ford with a forepaw. "Sixer! Get up! It's late already!"

Ford slowly pried open his own eyes, letting his jaws part in an open yawn. He looked at his brother with a smile. "What? Even later than usual?" He purred humorously, before peeking outside himself. "Oh, I see..." He blinked in surprise at the bright sunlight that bore through the shimmering waterfall.

"Well, at least it's not like we've got any plans for today..." Stan grumbled, stretching himself out.

"Actually," Ford looked over at him. "I was planning to maybe take a walk, maybe observe some of the foliage and fauna." He smiled, "Want to join me?"

"Well, I guess so. But like I said, its only because I've got nothin' better to do..." Stan scoffed, walking outside with Ford.

In front of the entrance, Marigoldstar was speaking to Crowdusk, the grey guard who had been assigned to the night shift, in a low tone. Stan and Ford approached and caught a snippet of their conversation as they waited to step outside.

"...And you're certain that no one came inside last night?" Marigoldstar asked.

"No... Well, a few cats came back from a patrol, around moonhigh..." Crowdusk admitted, looking ashamed. "But, they were our clanmates! I didn't see anyone suspicious at all."

"Hmm... Well, I want you to be on guard tonight as well. _No one_ is to come in or out of the entrance after sundown." Marigoldstar ordered, then noticed the look of grief that overcame the grey korat cat and spoke more softly, "I know that I can trust you with this secret..."

"Yes, Marigoldstar." Crowdusk affirmed at once, "I won't let it happen again." The grey tom slunk away, catching up with a worried Hiddenflame as the bengal waited for him to return.

"What's going on?!" Stan interrupted, cocking a brow at Marigoldstar in worried confusion.

Marigoldstar looked at the two elders in surprise, her long fur prickled anxiously. "Ah, Stan and Ford. You're awake..." She readjusted her posture, looking more like her usual self. "An intruder snuck into the camp late last night, and stole some of our herbs and prey. Did you two happen to notice anything?"

"No, we didn't. I was up much later than Stanley was, and I didn't see or hear a thing." Ford meowed in shock, his amber eyes wide. "...Is it safe for us to leave the camp and go for a walk?"

"Hmm... I believe so, as long as you both are back before sundown." Marigoldstar conceded, her own amber gaze softening. "I've decided to instate a curfew. Just to make sure no cat is left outside of camp in any danger. Crowdusk is one of my best guards, and I trust that he won't allow another intruder to sneak past him again." She meowed with confidence and gave them both a reassuring smile. "Now, don't let me hold you up any longer. Go ahead, enjoy your walk." She purred kindly, before stepping away from the entrance and allowing the two elderly tom cats to pass.

Stan and Ford walked outside, past the rumbling waterfall and cliffs of stone and into the dense forest beyond. Stan chuckled about a joke he had told Tansybreeze earlier, while Ford simply smiled and rolled his eyes. They walked for awhile together, before finally stopping as they came to a meadow full of flowers, a stream flowing gently through the grove. Distant mountains peaked from behind a line of trees.

"Right... I'm gonna try to catch somethin'. I'm starving!" Stan grunted, grinning at his brother. "You need anything?"

Ford smiled. "If you can control that stomach of yours, I'll eat the leftovers. I'm going to try to find some herbs to replace the ones that were stolen."

"Alright... Stay outta trouble!" Stan grinned, bounding off to try to hunt.

Ford took his time as he padded through the meadow, sniffing at the different flowers and plucking up a few herbs he recognized. After all, if it weren't for his knowledge of basic medicines, Stan would have suffered far more injuries. As he was gathering up a stack of marigold, he heard another cat rustling their way through the grass. "Successful hunt already?" Ford teased, without looking up from gathering his herbs, "Usually, it takes you a lot longer to find something."

"Oh, I found _just_ what I've been looking for..." A new voice, much higher pitched than Stan's, chided. Ford's head shot up in surprise, and he spun around.

A yellow tabby cat with long fur and blazing blue eyes stalked through the undergrowth, coming to rest on a tree stump. "Well, well, well... If it isn't good ol' Sixer... How long has it been? _30 moons?_ Not like I've been counting!" He laughed psychotically.

"Bill..." Ford growled lowly, his teeth bared. "What do you want from me?!"

"Oh, quit being so _dramatic_ , Fordsie..." Bill chided, his blue eyes bright. "I just wanted to catch up with an old pal! Our last encounter was cut so short that I've been waiting an _eternity_ to chat face-to-face!"

" _Our last encounter_?!" Ford growled angrily, "I was pinned by a fox! You left me to _die_!"

Bill's blue eyes narrowed behind heavy eyelids. "Left you to _die_?! That's a little exaggerated, don't you think? Sure, there was a scuffle, but it was every cat for himself back then. 'Trust no one _,_ ' remember?" He grinned through a set of sharp teeth, pacing closer to the calico elder, and Ford hastily scrambled back. "Aw, common, Fordsie!" Bill chuckled. "I just want to talk! Don't you remember our deal?"

" _Deal?"_ Ford frowned, looking at Bill in confusion. "What deal?"

"The deal we made when we first met! I promised to help you survive on your own as a loner, and _you_ promised to help me with whatever _I_ needed in return!" He grinned, sheathing and unsheathing his claws as he inspected them, "Well, here's my offer. I've been working on something big for the past few moons... A _plot_ , if you will. If you help me with it, we can go right back to how things used to be. Just the two of us! Whaddya say?" He held out his paw with an enticing grin.

"No..." Ford snarled defiantly. "Whatever schemes you have planned, I want no part in any of it. You betrayed me, Bill. I'll never help you again for as long as I live!"

"For as long as you _live_ , huh? Well then, I guess I have no choice but to _nullify_ our agreement." Bill sneered, holding up a paw full of unsheathed claws. "Sorry, Stanford. But _we made a deal..._ "

"Yeah, well _the deal's off!_ "A gruff voice shouted, barreling into Bill and snarling. It was Stan, and the grey tabby maine coon was now facing off with the yellow tabby, both hissing and snarling with spiked fur as they circled each other.

"Well, if it isn't _Stanley_..." Bill sneered, his blue eyes glowing, "I've been waiting a long time for thi-"

Stan snarled, scoring his claws straight across Bill's left eye. The tom let out a howl of pain, stumbling backwards as blood drizzled down his face. " _AUGH! YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T SEE!"_ Bill growled, his right eye squinting through the pain. " _MY EYE,_ ** _YOU BLINDED MY EYE_**!"

"Threaten my brother again, and I'll blind _both_ of 'em..." Stanley snarled, standing in front of Ford protectively. "Get out of our sight, before you lose your own!"

" _Fine_! But this isn't over, Sixer!" Bill snarled, glaring at Ford. "We'll meet again, someday..." He leapt into the bushes, and with a few shudders of the grass, disappeared completely.

"Good riddance..." Stan snarled, his claws still stained with blood on one paw. He looked over at Ford with concern, his brother was still shaken up by the whole encounter. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Stanley..." Ford meowed, his voice came out much more broken than he had intended, and he welcomed Stan's reassuring nudge as he stood back on his six-toed paws. "You saved my life..."

"Well, I wasn't about to just let him get away with it..." Stan grinned lightly, then his face grew grave once more. "Who _was_ that guy? Friend of yours?!"

"Used to be." Ford sighed, his amber gaze downcast. "But not any more..." He looked at his brother. "His name is Bill. He and I used to travel together, after..." Ford paused, feeling his fur spike at the memories. "Well, that doesn't matter now. What's important is that he's back, and he mentioned a ' _plot'_ of some kind... He could be the one who stole from the clan."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to keep _an eye out!_ " Stan winked and grinned ear to ear, feeling proud of himself. " _Get it_? Cause, 'ya know... I blinded him!"

"Oh, Stanley, that was _terrible_..." Ford chuckled. He picked up the stack of marigold as he and his brother began padding back to the camp. "...By the way, did you manage to catch anything to eat?"

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

A few more days passed, without very much action. Marigoldstar hadn't made any formal announcements about the thieving intruder, so Stan and Ford didn't discuss their sighting of Bill with her. It had now been five days since the strange encounter, and six nights.

Ford stayed up late lying in his nest, listening to Stan's loud snores. After a few hours of restlessness, which to him only seemed like a few very long minutes, he sighed to himself. ' _Insomnia, again..._ ' He reached out a paw and gingerly touched the crystals that lay within the stone, picking up his place from the night before. _'Four hundred... Five hundred... Six hundred..."_

A faint clatter interrupted his thoughts, and Ford paused from his counting. He peeked his head slowly outside of the elder's den, holding his breath.

Crowdusk was hastily pacing in front of Marigoldstar's den, and the faint moonlight that shimmered through the waterfall revealed the tom's stark grey body, his amber eyes glaring towards the entrance. Then, the guard resumed his post, and padded around the rock pile, sending another clatter of small stones to the floor.

Ford relaxed, letting his head slide back into the elder's den. He tried to remember his place and pick up counting again, ' _Six hundred...'_ The twelve quadrants he had marked into the wall had all been counted, each with an estimated fifty gems. Now he just had to count the remainder of gems left outside. ' _Six hundred and one... three... five...'_  
 _'Why is Crowdusk guarding Marigoldstar's den?'_ He suddenly thought to himself, letting his claw trail from the stones. _'Shouldn't he be guarding the main entrance, the only entrance into the camp?'_ That was the night guard's normal post, **_every_** night guard's normal post. _'Why would he change his routine? Did Marigoldstar order him to? Why...'_

Stan broke through Ford's racing thoughts with another loud snore. It was then that Ford realized that he had gone completely rigid with anxiety, and he allowed his body to relax again. He tried to dismiss the worrisome thoughts he had as merely superstition, and a result of his lack of sleep. But eventually, curiosity overwhelmed him. Ford peeked out again.

Crowdusk was still beside Marigoldstar's den. It looked as if the grey tom had gotten tired of frantically pacing, and was now sitting beside the mouth of the den, keeping a silent vigil. Ford felt a pang of sympathy. The tom was probably exhausted, but did not have the luxury of sleep... And yet, Ford still felt uneasy. As if somehow, the grey guard had missed something. Something Ford knew about, something he had not even seen... But nothing happened. Crowdusk remained on guard, and eventually, Ford grew tired of counting the crystals in the walls. After about an hour of simply watching Crowdusk lie in front of Marigoldstar's den, he finally ducked his head back inside the elder's den, curled up in his nest beside Stan, and finally fell asleep...

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Skyledge for a clan meeting!" Marigoldstar's voice, crisp and clear, rang throughout the camp, waking Ford up in a slow, hazy daze. Last night merely seemed like a dream to the grey and calico elder, and he might have believed it still was, if it weren't for the stark sunlight that now filtered through the den.

Stan was still asleep, and so Ford prodded him with a paw. "Stanley... Marigoldstar called a clan meeting." He meowed, shaking his brother lightly. "Wake up!"

Stan grumbled, turning in his nest. "Do we _have_ to go? Lemme sleep just a few more minutes..."

"We're a part of the clan now, we should see what she has to say...." Ford meowed insistently, "It could be important!"

With gruff sigh, Stan sat up. "Fine, but it's probably just another apprentice ceremony, or somethin'..." He grumbled, stretching his aching bones as he reluctantly followed Ford outside.

Marigoldstar stood on the Skyledge, overlooking the entire clan with piercing amber eyes. Her golden maine coon fur was brushed up in fear and anger, and she had a sudden crazed glint in her amber gaze. As soon as Stan and Ford sat with the others, her eyes narrowed, and she began speaking. "Clan of Falling Skies! I have an announcement!" She snarled, gazing over everyone suspiciously. "Last night, while I was asleep, someone came and took one of my lives!"

" _What_?!" Ford gasped in shock, and the rest of the clan echoed in a murmur of disgust and shock. "But, how?!"

"Yeah, if she died, how is she still up an' walking?" Stan grunted, looking at Ford.

"When a leader is chosen by Starclan, they are granted nine lives..." Ford explained quietly to his brother, "But they can still lose those lives, and once they lose all of them, they die for good."

"Well, I find that quite hard to believe..." Stan snorted, narrowing his eyes. "If you ask me, she just came _close_ to death and got lucky!"

"Shh... Now is not the time for us to argue about your secular beliefs..." Ford growled, glaring at his brother. "Just be quiet, and listen..."

"I was heavily guarded last night, by both Crowdusk _and_ my niece, Tansybreeze." Marigoldstar meowed. "Both of them confirmed that no cat had entered from _outside_ of the camp... So therefore..." Her gaze glared out at the entire clan. "The enemy must be hiding _within_..."

This caused a further uproar of clamor to arise among the clanmates, and everyone turned to whisper among themselves suspiciously.

"Marigoldstar, you know very well that is not true..." A voice suddenly rose up from among the crowd, and a beautiful tan and white she-cat stood with it. "Starclan warned you of this through Crescentgaze, and yet you refused to listen to him!"

"And then Crescentgaze turned traitor..." Marigoldstar spat back, narrowing her eyes. "Your mentor failed you and this clan, Maplefeather. I suggest that you hold your tongue, unless you wish to join him in Rippling Streams..."

"How _dare_ you speak to her that way?!" A black tom cat called out, who Stan and Ford recognized as Shadowpaw, now renamed Shadowberry. The black furred medicine cat leaned against Maplefeather protectively. "She is our Seer! What would Starclan say?!"

"Starclan has failed me! When I lost a life, no spirits came to guide me, or heal my wounds when I awoke." Marigoldstar snarled, lashing her long fluffy tail. "It is outrageous! The stars have abandoned me, and apparently so has my own clan!"

Ford cast a shocked glance towards Tansybreeze, who simply held her head down in shock. Beside her, Pearlwish nuzzled her comfortingly.

Tansybreeze seemed to regain some strength from her mate's gesture, and the calico glared up at her aunt. "Auntie Mari, please stop this madness... You're not making any sense!"

"Indeed. It doesn't make any sense at all. How could a leader be so bold to accuse her clan of betrayal, when _she_ has betrayed _her clan_?" A new voice meowed, causing shock and fear to ripple through the clan cats gathered.

A oriental siamese tom cat, and another smaller, yet lighter furred siamese she cat, walked side by side with each other as they came to enter the cave. The smaller one spoke first, with a voice more regal and endearing than any cat could have expected. "Allow us to introduce ourselves... I am Clover, and this is my father, Demitrius."

"Silence!" Crowdusk growled, unsheathing his claws, "Falling Skies, let's drive these rogues out!" The grey guard snarled, and for a moment, it looked like the rest of the guards were about to follow suit as they slowly encompassed the two newcomers.

"Drive us out? But we just got here!" Clover purred silkily, then looked up at Marigoldstar. "Besides, it might interest you to know that we have important news relating to your so-called- _leader_..." The siamese she-cat sneered, turning to face the camp entrance with a smirk. "Isn't that right, _Quailpelt_?"

At the familiar name, a few of the older cats immediately sheathed their claws, and stared at the entrance expectantly. As they gawked, a calico tom cat suddenly appeared from behind the curtain of water. As the newcomer entered into the dim moonlight, and stood before them regally, Crowdusk put his own claws away, and his mouth hung agape. Suddenly, all of the clan seemed to hold their breath.

And at last, Tansybreeze was the one who finally broke the silence. "...Dad?" She gasped, her breathing hitched.

Stan and Ford glanced at each other in shock, this cat was Tansybreeze's father?!

"Quailpelt..." An elderly stark black she-cat stepped forwards as well, her yellow eyes glistening with equal disbelief. "You're alive?" She meowed in surprise.

"But... How?!" Tansybreeze stepped closer towards her father, as if to break the illusion. "Auntie Mari told us all that you were dead..."

"Clover and I have been wandering these forests as rogues, and one day we found Quailpelt hiding outside of your territory and befriended him." The oriental siamese tom, Demitrius explained, "He explained his story to us, and so we decided to help him." The Siamese tom nodded to the older calico, who cleared his throat before he spoke,

"As some of you may remember, after Copperstar died, I was supposed to take his place." Quailpelt explained, his voice cracking nervously as he glared up at his golden maine coon sister. "But Marigoldsnarl wanted to be leader more than I ever did... She followed me on the night I went to receive my nine lives at the Starspring. She told me I had a choice. I could surrender, and let her receive the nine lives herself, or I could fight, and she would still take them from me..."

"And of course, he chose to surrender and flee..." Marigoldstar finished, her lips curling. "Cowardly Quailpelt. I always knew that I could do a far better job than you ever could! Copperstar made a fatal mistake in choosing _you_ as his deputy... _My_ only mistake was letting you **_live_**!"

Marigoldstar lunged down from the Skyledge towards her brother and knocked him to the floor. She bared her teeth in a caterwaul and lunged to deliver the killing blow, when suddenly a blur of black and mottled brown intercepted her and pushed her to the ground.

Tansybreeze pinned her aunt to the floor, her green gaze engulfed with fury. "You **_lied to me!_** **_You lied to me my whole life_**! I thought my father was _dead!_ _That's_ why you never let me leave the territory, isn't it?! You never wanted me to find him! You've always wanted to keep me under your control!"

At this, Stan and Ford felt bitterness build in their own guts. Stan opened fire, pushing through the throng of cats to snarl at Marigoldstar. "I can't believe it! Not only did you betray your own brother, but you let Tansybreeze believe such nonsense?! She thought she lost all of her family, and now even the only family she had left was a fraud!"

Crowdusk and Hiddenflame pushed their way forward as well. "Marigoldstar, I thought I was trying to protect you from traitors! But it looks like the only traitor I should have been protecting the clan from, is you!" Crowdusk snarled.

Hiddenflame beside him nodded, "By exiling Quailpelt and stealing Starclan's blessings for yourself, you have broken more than just the Warrior Code. You have broken our trust, Marigoldstar... None of us will follow you."

Marigoldstar, still pinned beneath Tansybreeze, glared up at them all with unbeguiled hatred. "Quailpelt was _always_ unfit to lead... I knew that Falling Skies deserved a better leader! I was better than him in every regard, so why shouldn't I have taken his place?! You all stand here accusing me of betrayal, but you do not know where Falling Skies would be now if my brother had been leader..." She stared up at Tansybreeze. "When he abandoned us, abandoned _you_ , I alone still cared for you! I cared for you like a mother would for her own daughter! You should be thanking me! I have raised you to become a _true_ leader! The leader your father would have _never been_!"

Tansybreeze's light green eyes, though blazing with rage, glistened with unshed tears. "I can't believe that my whole life I looked up to you. I would have done anything for you. I adored you. My strong, brave, honorable Auntie Mari." Once a nickname of affection, Tansybreeze now spat the name from her maw as if it were poison. "I thought you were the greatest leader to ever exist." A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled out of her and she regarded the golden furred leader with a look of pure disgust. "Oh, how wrong I was. You never cared about me. You never cared about your clan. All you ever cared about was _yourself_! Regardless of whether or not my father was fit to lead, it is quite obvious that you _never_ should have been appointed leader of this clan!" She squeezed her eyes shut briefly, letting one single tear drip down her muzzle. When she opened her eyes, there were no signs of hesitation or sorrow for what was lost. All that remained was cold fury. "Your reign of tyranny ends now..."

Stan and Ford watched with shock as Tansybreeze sunk her teeth into Marigoldstar's neck.

The clan watched, and waited, for a few moments as Marigoldstar's body hung limply from Tansybreeze's jaws, as if expecting the leader to suddenly awaken and lash out at her niece once more... Then she let go, and Marigoldstar's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Tansybreeze rose her gaze to meet the gaze of the others around her. "It is time you all knew the truth..." She announced, her green eyes blazing. "For seven nights now, Marigoldstar has been preyed on by a group of unknown assassins in her sleep. They have been taking her nine lives, one by one, under the cover of darkness, despite our best efforts to protect her..." She glared down at Marigoldstar's body, and spoke the final words with a trembling voice, "And now, I've just taken her last..."

A murmur of surprise rose from the clan, and Ford immediately felt his skin crawl beneath his fur. So _that_ was why he had felt so uneasy the past few nights... He glanced over at Crowdusk, who only nodded in silent affirmation. Tansybreeze continued,

"Marigoldstar took what should have never been hers, and with her death, I only hope that we can make things right..." She looked at Quailpelt and felt her slender green eyes well with tears again. "Father..." She murmured, coming to his side and briefly embracing him. "You can finally lead us now, the way that Starclan intended..."

Quailpelt only weakly smiled, shaking his head. "Marigoldsnarl might have been wrong in what she did to gain power, Tansykit... But she was right about me... I could never lead the clan." He meowed, letting his head nudge her own upwards. "But _you_ are brave, much braver than me. And your defiance against Marigoldsnarl today only further proves your loyalty." He gave a wry smile, then purred, "You will make a fine leader..." Then, Quailpelt looked out at the rest of the clan. "I, Quailpelt, hereby retire from my place as Copperstar's deputy, and I instead pronounce my daughter as the new, and rightful leader of Falling Skies."

 ** _"Tansystar! Tansystar! Tansystar!"_** The whole clan gave a roaring cheer, with Pearlwish, Maplefeather, Shadowberry, and Stan's voices added to the clamor.

But Ford remained silent, from shock. He stared down at Marigoldstar's limp body with disbelief, and silently broke off from Stan's side.

While the rest of the clan mingled around to congratulate Tansybreeze, Ford padded towards Marigoldstar's den, where he had seen Crowdusk guarding her last night. He looked carefully at the ground, and found a set of paw prints, far smaller than Crowdusk's broad paws, near the base of the Skyledge. His observant eyes tracked them backwards, eventually falling to rest on a large rock pile, where the caverns had most likely been disturbed centuries ago from tectonic activity. A few of the stones were stacked unnaturally, and Ford reached out a broad paw to bat at them experimentally. They fell away easily, revealing a small crevice, just big enough for one cat to crawl inside... The cool breeze from the forest outside wafted into the cave. Ford's amber eyes hardened, the scattered pieces in his mind finally falling into place...

"Hey, Poindexter!" Stan's voice called, breaking through his trance of unease, and Ford lifted his head to see Stan waving him over as he stood next to Tansybreeze and Pearlwish triumphantly. "Come over here and congratulate our new leader, huh?"

Ford glanced back at the gaping crevice, then decided it could wait to be filled. He padded back to Stan and the others with a warm smile that hid his nerves. If his suspicions were correct, the ones who had used that passage wouldn't be coming back tonight, anyhow...

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

"Ford? Hey, Ford! Earth to Poindexter! What's eating you?" Stan's voice snapped.

Ford glanced up, staring at Stan in surprise. It was sundown now, and the rest of the clan had just finished the respective ceremonies. Some had gone to bury Marigoldstar's body atop the cliffs above the camp, while the rest had congratulated Tansybreeze for her victory against Marigoldstar. Quailpelt had decided to stay awhile after some encouragement from his daughter, and his rogue allies, Clover and Demitrius had been allowed to stay the night as well, as Tansybreeze's thanks for their care for her father. By the end of the night, the clan's Seer Maplefeather had gone with Tansybreeze to the Starspring, a sacred hot spring within the territory that was said to be blessed by Starclan themselves, in order to receive her nine lives.

"You've been staring at the walls for at least a hundred heartbeats by now." Stan grunted, his face frowning with concern. "I mean, it's nothing really new, but I can tell by your bunched muscles that somethin's bothering you... What is it?"

At his twin brother's comment, Ford let his tense muscles relax, yet his amber eyes remained shadowed. "I just remembered what Emberstar told us before we left..." He meowed grimly. "She said Marigoldstar was unstable, and told us not to come back to Falling Skies until 'the next leader' replaces her... I'm pretty sure she meant after her clan assassinated Marigoldstar."

"Wait... You think Rippling Streams is behind all of this? Why?!" Stan grunted, feeling bewildered, "I mean, I know they're rivals and all, but, why would they target Marigoldstar?"

"...Because Emberstar already knew the truth about Marigoldstar's reign." Ford meowed, his fur seeming to lie flat as he explained his theory. "Do you remember when Crescentgaze first came to Rippling Streams?"

"How could I forget?" Stan grunted, "The poor guy was crazy! Blinded in both eyes, spewing nonsense about Marigoldstar, to boot..." He paused, then reconsidered, "Oh..."

"Crescentgaze said that Marigoldstar had exiled him before the whole clan..." Ford reminded Stan, "But despite the rest of Rippling Streams being outraged automatically by such an announcement, Emberstar still seemed strangely undeterred..." Ford meowed more ominously, "That is, until Crescentgaze spoke to her privately in her den. And after hearing what Maplefeather said during Marigoldstar's clan meeting today, about how Crescentgaze had warned her of these attacks... I'm pretty sure he must have known the truth about Marigoldstar's false reign long before any of us. And he told Emberstar the truth because _she_ would listen."

Stan paused, mulling it over. "So why didn't they just kill Marigoldstar themselves?"

"Because then Tansybreeze and the rest of the clan would never know the truth about Marigoldstar.. Then _she_ would come after Emberstar for killing Marigoldstar, and wage another war against Rippling Streams." Ford explained, "Emberstar knew that by sending her assassins, night by night, she could weaken Marigoldstar, and leave her open to attack. Eventually, she knew that Marigoldstar would either die by the will of fate, or at the claws of her very own clan..."

"...Woah." Stan meowed quietly, and his own amber eyes widened as it all seemed to make sense to him as well. Then he felt his attention snap back to focus, "But, what if Rippling Streams comes back? What if they attack Tansybreeze?! We have to warn her!" He stood up from his nest, until Ford hastily blocked him off.

"Wait, Stan... Remember what Emberstar said? She warned that she would kill us if we told _anyone_ Rippling Streams' secrets." Ford growled, his amber eyes guarded. "That includes Tansybreeze."

"But if we don't tell the truth, Tansybreeze could be next!" Stan growled back, his amber eyes hard. "What's more important, protecting ourselves, or our family?!"

"Emberstar won't attack her. Her only qualms were with Marigoldstar, and her betrayal against Crescentgaze. But now a more stable leader, the rightful leader, has taken her place. If anything, Emberstar will be happy to hear Tansybreeze is now leader... She might even offer her an alliance. Of course we'll always do our best to protect her, but we can't be there for her if we're already dead..."

After a moment of Stan's silence, Ford let his final growl sink in,

"All I'm saying is, Emberstar couldn't be trusted. Marigoldstar couldn't be trusted. There may be no one we can trust."

"No one we can trust..." Stan echoed sadly, feeling his face set grimly. He looked at Ford, "So, wait, if you really think Rippling Streams were the ones behind Marigoldstar's assassins, how did they even get in?"

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

Under the cover of darkness, Ford led Stan to the crevice he had found behind the Skyledge, and glanced at him. "Right... I'll block this side off. You go outside and find the other end..." Ford whispered.

"Can't I just crawl through the crevice and block it off once I'm on the other side?" Stan quipped, his brows arching in confusion.

"I'm not really sure how long the crevice is, or how stable..." Ford meowed hesitantly. "Think about what might happen if you were inside still while I was blocking it off and the whole passage collapsed. Or, what if someone questioned you coming back inside without even leaving?" Ford whispered anxiously, his amber eyes glowing in the darkness. "You'll just have to circle around. Just tell the night guard you need to go make dirt, or something..."

" _Oi_ , the things I do for you sometimes..." Stan grumbled, but stalked away towards the front entrance. He almost walked straight past the night guard, until a scathed growl stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are _you_ going this late at night?"

Stan turned, and saw that it was the black she cat he had noticed among the crowd earlier. Up close, Stan could suddenly notice the grey fur that lined her muzzle with age, and it was evident by her scratchy voice she was a senior guard. She looked close to the age of Stan and Ford themselves, perhaps just a moon or two younger. Her front fangs were abnormally longer than most, causing them to hang out over her bottom lip.

"Hey, aren't you a little _old_ to be a night guard?" Stan snorted, a small smirk appearing on his face. "What's a little old lady like _you_ gonna do anyway?"

The black she cat's bright yellow eyes rolled, and she gave Stan an equally sarcastic smile. "Aren't _you_ a little old to be going out this late at night?" She chided, her voice creaking with a laugh. "What's an old sack of bones like _you_ going to do out there, anyway?"

Stan rolled his amber eyes and let out a _'tch'_ of annoyance, but he still smiled. "For your information, I'm just going out to make dirt. Why don't you mind your own business?!"

"Oh, well _excuse me_ for just doing my job..." The black she cat gave a rusty purr, but she let Stan pass. "Don't take too long out there..."

Stan muttered something like a curse under his breath as he passed her, then the elderly grey tom immediately crept around to the other side of the waterfall and climbed up the cliff face. He snooped around for a bit before finding what Ford had described he would be looking for, a small hole between two wedged rocks, through which Stan could smell the musty air of the cave. He stuck his head inside, and let his quiet meow travel through, "...Now?"

Ford's reply reverberated and bounced back to him from the darkness, "Now."

Stan removed his head and searched for a weak point in the cliff face. He stood up on his hind legs, clawing at a loose root and sending a shower of dust and rocks tumbling down. They blocked up the crevice that he had found, and Stan sneezed a little from the dust that still clung to his grey fur. Well, he _had_ said he was gonna make dirt...

Stan slipped around the back of the waterfall, and the black she cat greeted his return. She glanced him up and down, before chuckling a little. "Hey, you've got a little something in your fur..."

"I'm aware, thanks..." Stan growled back, beginning to make his way back into the camp caverns. He stopped, turning to look back at her. "Hey, what's your name, anyhow?"

The black she cat let her long fangs show, in what Stan could only hope was a lopsided smile. "The name's Batfang. And you're Stanley, unless I've mistaken you for your twin brother. News travels pretty fast around here, ya know."

Stan chuckled a little at that, "Nah, you've got the right twin. You can just call me Stan." He stretched his legs out with a false yawn, "Welp, I'm off to the Elder's den... You ought to stop by sometime."

Batfang simply blinked, her yellow eyes glowing. "Maybe I will..." she meowed cryptically. "Goodnight, Stan."

"Night..." Stan grunted curtly, before slipping through the darkness to rejoin Ford in the Elder's den. "Did you block off your end?" Stan asked him quietly.

Ford silently nodded. "Yours?"

"Yup... Just look at me, I'm covered in dirt!" Stan growled, grooming his fur clean.

Ford purred in amusement, before lying down in his nest. "Good. Then no one from Rippling Streams should be able to infiltrate the camp again." He sighed in relief. "I think I'll finally be able to rest easy tonight."

" _Good_. That means a better sleep for both of us!" Stan grunted, curling up in his nest as well. He let his tail drape over his muzzle and hid a yawn. "Night, Ford..."

"Goodnight, Stanley." Ford meowed in reply, before letting himself stare back at the walls. Six hundred and eighteen crystals glistened back at him like shimmering stars. He smiled faintly and let their glistening finally soothe him into slumber. And for once, nothing disturbed or awoke him.

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 **** 𝕾𝕶𝖎𝖊𝖘

**_Continued in Chapter 9:_ **   
**_Whatever it Takes_ **

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

** Warrior Cats OCs and their RPers **

Stanley and Stanford: Simbalvr123

(Based on the Characters from Disney's  
Gravity Falls)

Marigoldstar: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Tansybreeze: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Quailpelt: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Hiddenflame: Silent (@clanoffallingskies on Instagram)

Crowdusk : Simbalvr123

Pearlwish: (Cameo) Silent (@clanoffallingskies on Instagram)

Maplefeather: (Cameo) Katie (@dewchirp on Instagram)

Shadowberry: (Cameo) Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Clover and Demitrius: (Cameo) Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Batfang: (Cameo) Silent (@clanoffallingskies on Instagram)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 8: "Pride and Punishment" Notes:
> 
> (HOLY MOLEY, THIS TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO WRITE. I think it's the longest chapter so far, equaling 13 pages on Word! Thanks for reading it all the way through, and for reading this!)
> 
> Fun fact: The title of this chapter went from "No One We Can Trust" to "Pride and Punishment." That's because I ended up combining two chapters into one! This chapter, originally called "No One We Can Trust", merged with what would have been Chapter 9, "Pride and Punishment." And after asking a few friends which name sounded best, I decided to go with the coolest sounding title. But don't worry, Gravity Falls fans. I've already drafted a future chapter called "Trust No One."
> 
> Bill Cipher. Enough said. If you know the original series, you may have an inkling already to where this character is headed. But riddle me this: if Bill is just a simple cat in this universe, with no powers or any way to take over the galaxy... What is his plot? What could he possibly gain from Ford now?
> 
> Ford's little insomnia trick of counting small things is something I had always head-canoned into his character, so it's really nice to finally be able to share it. He also has been known to separate and count stones, sticks, and even stars when he is unable to sleep. Stan has just gotten used to it. 
> 
> Look, a bunch of new characters for you to keep track of on top of everyone else! These characters will become more important in following chapters! Meet Maplefeather, the clan Seer, along with her mate Shadowberry, the clan Medicine Cat. Batfang, the cranky but wise old elder, and Clover and Demitrius, two rogues who helped Tansybreeze's father, Quailpelt return home.
> 
> Did you suspect Marigoldstar wasn't telling the truth? I hope so! I actually tried to hint to her true nature multiple times in the fanfiction from the very beginning. Remember how Tansybreeze explained to Stan and Ford in Ch. 3: Finding Gurgling Waters that her father went missing when he went to receive his nine lives? 
> 
> Tansybreeze's speech, in which she confronts Marigoldstar, was completely written by her original Roleplayer/Writer, Liz! When I asked over text what Tansybreeze would say in response to Marigoldstar's betrayal, because I couldn't remember what was said in the original Roleplay, she sent me an entire paragraph! A huge thanks to her for co-writing!
> 
> According to Silent, the original Roleplayer/Writer of Hiddenflame, apparently a lot more went down with Marigoldstar's death than I remember. For example, apparently Hiddenflame was responsible for dealing a lot of the major blows to Marigoldstar, weakening her further to allow Tansybreeze to finally kill her off. It also apparently took place in Marigoldstar’s den, not in front of the whole clan. But I decided not to edit it, because I feel it is more powerful the way it is written now, with the whole clan ganging up on Marigoldstar when they learn the truth. Still, I felt it would be necessary to give credit where it was due.
> 
> Remember how Stan and Ford promised not to reveal any of Rippling Streams' secrets? Looks like that's finally coming into play! Oh, but wait... They also promised Marigoldstar that they would remain loyal to Falling Skies. Huh. I sure hope that won't come back to bite them in the future... 
> 
> GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES! Stan looks at Ford in the first part of the chapter, and asks, "You need anything?" This was a reference to his line in Headhunters. And the "Stay outta trouble..." line is a reference to his line in The Inconveniencing. 
> 
> There's a ton of Gravity Falls references with Bill, of course. "Well, well, well..." (A common catchphrase for him), "I've been waiting an eternity to chat face to face!", "Augh! My eye!" and of course, "We'll meet again," are just a few. 
> 
> "No one we can trust" is a reference to the common superstition Ford had in Gravity Falls, and a prominent theme in Journal 3. Trust No One.
> 
> (All external links will be posted in separate chapter: “All Author’s Notes” for easier access)


	11. CH 9: Whatever it Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To protect their newfound family, and their clan, Stan and Ford know that they will do whatever it takes.  
> 

Another moon passed peacefully, and despite the cold chilling air and fresh snowfall signaling Leafbare’s arrival, Falling Skies was flourishing under Tansystar’s new rule. Tansystar had made the bengal guard, Hiddenflame, her new deputy, and he had already proven himself worthy of the role by organizing plenty of hunting and border patrols, and by making his mate, Crowdusk, the new head Guard. The grey tom cat was also doing his part, making sure that the rest of the guards were on high alert in case of further attack.  
  
No one in the clan had learned of how Marigoldstar’s assassins had gotten into the camp, or who they were, so for a while things had remained tense until it became clear to all that the sudden attacks had stopped. Stan and Ford never revealed what they knew of Rippling Streams’ attack to anyone. Not even to Tansystar or Pearlwish themselves…  
  
On this particularly cold and chilly night in the middle of Leafbare, Stan and Ford had decided to stay in their den, as had much of the clan. Stan was telling his brother about all of the rumors he had heard around the camp, spreading them feverishly.  
  
“So apparently… Hiddenflame and Crowdusk found a trio of kittens about a week ago and adopted them… Or, wait, was it four of em? Five? Eh, whatever…” Stan grumbled. He dove back into the gossip with full force, “Maplefeather and Shadowberry announced they’re expecting kits, and common, everyone knew it was gonna happen eventually! Minkcall had her second litter yesterday. And I overheard Tansystar earlier _finally_ asking Clover and Demetrius if they wanted to stay here officially, and obviously they said yes. I mean, who could say ‘no’ to Tansystar?” Ford chuckled a little at that, his laughter mingling with Stan’s.  
  
As if summoned, Tansystar burst into the den, her green eyes wide with excitement. “Stan! Ford! You wouldn’t _believe_ what Pearlwish and I found… It’s amazing… They're amazing...” She seemed out of breath, her lime eyes happy and joyful for the first time in moons since Marigoldstar’s death. “You’ve _got_ to come see this!”  
  
Tansystar led them to her den, which had been modified since Marigoldstar’s death. The ledge itself had remained the same, but the leader’s den was now fortified with larger stones and boulders, and a more narrow entrance to deter any further attacks. Despite the fortifications, Tansystar and Pearlwish had tried to make the den more welcoming and inviting to the clan members by patching any loose holes with moss and lichen from outside, which in the damp air of the cave had begun to spread. Tansystar turned to them both, her green eyes lit with excitement. “Ok… Now close your eyes…” She crooned, pushing them forward into the darkened den and then excitedly turning to watch their reaction. “Now… Open them!”  
  
Stan and Ford obeyed, and after a few seconds of letting their eyes adjust to the light they gasped in astonishment. Pearlwish lay in her and Tansystar’s conjoined nest, with two little bundles of fur by her side. One of them was an orange tabby tom, the other a striking black she cat. “Kittens…” Ford gasped, looking up at the pair. “But, how did…”  
  
“We found them lost in the snow...” Tansystar explained, her green eyes glazed over with sadness. “They told us their mother died, and they’ve been wandering alone for days… Pearlwish and I have decided to take care of them as our own.”  
  
“We’ve already even chosen names for them! This one is Sunkit…” Pearlwish lapped at the ginger tom’s head gently, “And this one is Pantherkit…” She groomed the black kitten next. “When we took them to him, Shadowberry said they were both already about 3 moons old. The poor things… They’ve been alone for so long, Tansystar and I knew we just _had_ to save them.”  
  
“Kits…” Stan gasped, echoing his brother in astonishment. “But then, that means…” He grinned ear to ear, and looked at both Tansystar and Pearlwish excitedly. “You’re mothers! Congrats!” Tansystar purred warmly as Stan and Ford seemed to flood with happiness, watching them gawk at the tiny kittens with joy, chattering amongst themselves and exclaiming excitedly.  
  
Pearlwish gave the pair an expectant smile. “So… How would you two like to be their great-uncles?” the white she cat purred warmly.  
  
Stan and Ford looked shocked at the proposal, but any cat could clearly see the joyful awe in their faces. “Great-uncles?” Ford meowed, his voice going soft. “But… wouldn’t we be their Godfathers?”  
  
“That was before, when Marigoldstar was still considered my aunt…” Tansystar meowed, a slight growl forming in her throat. “But not anymore. She never fully approved of anything I ever did, and she clearly didn’t love me enough to even try… She didn’t appreciate it when I chose Pearlwish as my mate, or even you and Stan as my guardians.”  
  
“She didn’t?!” Stan looked shocked, his amber eyes wide. “And here I thought she liked us!”  
  
“She kept a friendly façade, but there were a lot of things she hid from you and the clan. And apparently even from me…” Tansystar simply sighed, her green gaze shadowed. “She didn’t even tell me the truth about my own _father_ …” Then she regained a smile, gazing at them both with love and kindness. “But I’ve realized that you two were much closer family to me than Marigoldstar ever was… You’ve always been there for Pearlwish and I, and you’ve treated us as if we were your own kits…” She looked at her mate, who smiled and nodded, “So even if you’re not related to us by blood, we figured you wouldn’t mind being called our honorary uncles from now on… And that would make you both the great-uncles to our kits!”  
  
“Greykles… Grandkles…. Grunkles… That’s it!” Stan exclaimed triumphantly after fumbling with the words. “We’re their _Grunkles_!”  
  
“Grunkles? That’s not an actual word, Stan…” Ford grunted rationally, though even he smiled faintly at the absurd abbreviation. “But I suppose it is easier to say than great-uncles every single time...”  
  
“Ya hear that, kits?!” Stan beamed, gazing over at the two bundles who still nestled closely to Pearlwish to stay warm as they slept. He whispered over them excitedly, _“Just call me your Grunkle Stan!”_  
  
The kittens seemed to roll over sleepily, with Pantherkit falling over onto her brother’s back, the clash of black fur against bright orange making them look just like the moon eclipsing the sun. Sunkit moved her away with a squirm and a light push, then both fell back asleep. Tansystar smiled lovingly, then looked up at Stan and Ford with happiness. “We’ll introduce them to you properly once they’re awake tomorrow.” She promised with a purr.  
  
“You better!” Stan grinned enthusiastically, “But only once we’re awake as well!”

  
“Which in Stan’s case means, we’ll see you sometime after Sunhigh.” Ford purred teasingly, already beginning to pad back outside, “Goodnight, Tansystar, Pearlwish. Good luck with your kits.”  
  
“Night, Stan and Ford!” Tansystar softly called back as the pair of elders left, her voice cadencing through the camp as if she were an apprentice again. “See you tomorrow!”  
  
<~><~><~><~><~><~>  
  
Ford woke first, his mind still racing from an overactive dream. He looked over at Stan, who was still snoring, fast asleep. Ford decided not to wake him just yet, it was still fairly early. He left the Elder’s den, stretching his long limbs and aching bones, his teeth parting and shuddering back together in a silent yawn. He blinked open his eyes, squinting slightly.  
  
Bright sunlight shone directly into the camp, vibrantly reflected by the white snow that had fallen over the forest. The waterfall had fallen silent, the river above blocked off by a barrier of ice and stone. The clan emerged from their dens, and Hiddenflame and Crowdusk made haste, organizing hunting patrols to scour the snowy forest for any prey that might be tempted out of their own burrows by the thaw.  
  
Ford looked around, spotting a few familiar faces among the crowd. Hiddenflame’s sister, Fallenhollow, came bounding out of the Seer’s den, the snowy bengal she cat nuzzling the golden deputy fondly. Hiddenflame spoke inaudible words to her, before joining with Crowdusk to lead their hunting parties into the forest. Fallenhollow stayed behind, and Ford noticed her attention was drawn to a lanky oriental Siamese tom cat that emerged out of the den, Demetrius. Fallenhollow bounded over to him immediately, and the pair began to talk and laugh in vibrant tones that rang around the stone walls. Ford smiled slyly, distracting his attention back to the rest of the clan.  
  
There was Tansystar, speaking over in a corner of the camp with her father, Quailpelt. They looked to be having a deep conversation, so Ford halted from immediately joining them. Tansystar looked upset, speaking to the other calico tom with her head bowed low, and Ford could just barely glimpse teardrops catching in the light. Quailpelt simply looked shocked, offering his daughter only a few words and a gentle nuzzle in return. Then he left the camp, disappearing into the blinding sunlight, while Tansystar remained, hanging her head in despair. Ford frowned, and padded over tentatively, hoping to comfort her.  
  
“Is this a bad time?” He questioned awkwardly, gazing at Tansystar with concern. “My apologies for intruding… But I couldn’t help but notice… Well, that…” He glanced at where Quailpelt had left. “What happened?”  
  
“It’s alright, Ford…” Tansystar meowed, heaving in a shaking breath as she tried to control her tears. “I’m just upset, is all… Ever since Dad came back, I thought I finally had a chance to know him better. I thought maybe he could help me lead, or tell me more about my Mom, or help me with raising Pantherkit and Sunkit… But nothing’s changed...” She shook her head, her gaze clouding. “Even now that he’s back, it still feels like he’s never there… He spends more time with Clover and Demetrius than he ever does with me.”  
  
Ford frowned, looking at her more closely. “Does he know that’s how you feel? Is that what you were talking to him about?”  
  
“Yes… He said he was sorry, and that he still wanted to be a part of my life, but… I realized I couldn’t let him.” Tansystar sighed, her head lowering in defeat. “I’ve given him so many second chances already. I really thought that if I gave him more time, that maybe he could still change, maybe we could reconnect as father and daughter should… But, as soon as there’s any sign of trouble, ‘Hey dad, can you lead this patrol to chase out this fox?’ Or, ‘Quailpelt, could you lead this border patrol to make sure Rippling Streams is still docile?’, suddenly dear old dad is nowhere to be found!” She lashed her tail with anger and grief, sighing heavily. “If he can’t even spare enough time to take care of my family or the clan, he doesn’t deserve to be in it. So… he left. I guess Marigoldstar was right about him. He is just a coward and a traitor after all… All he’s ever done in my life is run away, so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised…” she blinked furiously, fighting back tears. “But you know what hurts me the most? I keep wondering if I made the right choice in telling him to go… But I was scared, Ford… I didn’t want to give him another chance to abandon the clan again when we needed him most…”  
  
“It’s alright… I understand.” Ford smiled bittersweetly, looking at Tansystar with both grief and pride all at the same time. “I know that you’re upset that he’s no longer a part of your life, and this must have been as hard for him to accept as it is for you. But believe me… You did the right thing…”  
  
He was bitterly reminded of his own father, with whom he and Stan had similarly severed ties. Their father had even been so harsh as to cast Stan out of their family for no reason at all, and so Ford had defiantly left with him. And after moons of pondering the same questions that Tansystar faced now; what if their father could have changed, what if they could have reconnected somehow, or what if he had forgiven Stan; Ford had gradually come to accept that if their father didn’t want Stan in his family, then he didn’t deserve to remain a part of their own. Ford couldn’t imagine a world living without his brother by his side… And he hoped he’d never have to again.  
  
“What’s goin’ on over here?” His brother’s familiar gruff voice suddenly broke through Ford’s thoughts. Stan walked over to them, still blinking away sleep. “I could hear you blabbermouths chattering like jaybirds all the way from the Elder’s den!”  
  
“Ah good, you’re finally awake.” Ford purred, his eyes crooked teasingly. “I was beginning to think that you would sleep in until sundown!”  
“Hey, I’m not the one who keeps his brother up until the crack of dawn, so don’t get too cocky…” Stan growled back, but his own voice was light and airy. He looked at Tansystar. “So, where are those kits of yours, huh?”  
  
“They went with Pearlwish to get a quick checkup in the medicine den.” Tansystar meowed. “Since they were in the snow for so long, we wanted to make sure they hadn’t gotten Greencough or frozen pads. But they should be out soon!”  
  
As she spoke, Stan and Ford’s heads turned as Pearlwish emerged from the medicine den, with a small black kitten and an orange tabby tom following closely beside her.  
  
“Yuck! Herbs are gross! I don’t like them…” Sunkit complained to his sister, “I’d rather eat a rotten mouse!”  
  
Pantherkit’s soft voice replied to her brother, “I didn’t think it was so bad. The green leaves that Shadowberry gave us tasted pretty good! Plus, he seems like a very good healer...” The black kitten broke off and fell silent as their new mother led them back towards Tansystar, seeing two strangers sitting beside her. “W-who’s that?” She questioned skittishly, looking up at Pearlwish.  
  
“It’s ok, they’re family.” Pearlwish purred warmly, leading the kittens over to them. “Sunkit, Pantherkit. This is Stan and Ford.” She purred, motioning to the two Elders. “They are your new great-uncles.”  
  
“Great-uncles?” Sunkit asked in confusion. “But they’re old! Shouldn’t they be our grandfathers?!”  
  
“Sunkit!” Pantherkit hissed nervously to her brother, “That’s not very nice!” But she was interrupted by a chuckle of laughter that erupted from both Stan and Ford.  
  
“That’s quite alright…” Ford meowed, still chuffing with amusement. “It’s true, we aren’t as young as we used to be. We’re not actually related to either Tansystar or Pearlwish… But we’re such close friends with them, we’re considered family.”  
  
“Just call me your _Grunkle Stan!_ ” Stan grinned happily, finally getting to say it aloud.  
  
“Er… Grunkles?” Sunkit still looked bewildered, glancing between all the new faces and strange names he had to remember. “But, I don’t understand… If you’re not really related to each other, then how are you family?”  
  
“The same way that Pearlwish and I are your new mothers…” Tansystar explained kindly, trying to make it understandable for the young kits. “You may not be our kits by blood, and Stan and Ford may not be our kin by blood… But blood doesn’t really matter… Family is formed from love, the greatest connection of all. And these cats…” She looked up at her mate, and then her adoptive uncles. “I love them. They love you. And someday, I know you’ll grow to love them too...”  
  
Sunkit and Pantherkit still looked a little confused, but then Sunkit smiled, looking up at Stan and Ford with bright amber eyes. “Alright! Hello, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford! It’s nice to meet you!” He nudged Pantherkit forward, and the tiny black kitten stumbled, looking up at the elders with reserve.  
  
“Uh... y-yeah… Nice to meet you, too…” Pantherkit stuttered nervously, crouching beside Sunkit. The tiny black kitten seemed very shy, and she stayed very close to her brother at all times.

“What’s the matter, kid?” Stan grunted, pushing his muzzle closer to the black kitten with a large grin, but Pantherkit only flinched further backwards behind Sunkit and hissed at him defensively. “Aww, common! I don’t bite! …Usually.”  
  
Ford pushed Stan away with a warning glance, then looked at Pantherkit more kindly, his voice soft. “It’s alright… We’re family now. And family takes care of each other…” He purred, to which Pantherkit seemed to ease slightly. “You don’t have to trust us right away, that’s alright too... But just know we’ll be here for you, whenever you need us.”

“…Family?” Pantherkit whispered, gazing up at Ford nervously. “Ever since our Mama died…” She sighed, gazing back at the ground. “We haven’t had anyone to call our family…”

“But then Pearlwish and Tansystar found us!” Sunkit broke in cheerfully, a huge grin spreading over his face. “And if you guys are their family, then we’re happy to be a part of it!” His light amber gaze shimmered with excitement.  
  
Stan and Ford purred happily, gazing at their new grandniece and nephew with joy and love clear in their amber eyes. Tansystar and Pearlwish looked at them with even greater adoration, giving light but loving smiles to both their adoptive kits and their adoptive uncles. The whole family was surrounded by an aura of peace and happiness, and for a moment, everything was perfect.  
  
“Well, Stanley and I should be going for our evening walk. You’re welcome to join us as always, if you’d like.” Ford spoke, his voice still filled with a purr.  
  
“That’s very kind of you...” Pearlwish purred. “But if it’s alright Tansystar and I wanted to stay behind tonight and get to know Pantherkit and Sunkit a little more. You two enjoy your walk.”  
  
“Alright!” Stan grunted happily. “We’ll see you later then!” The grey tabby tom and his calico twin then turned away and padded outside of the camp together.  
  
After awhile of walking through the sun speckled forest, Stan and Ford eventually came to rest in a beautiful clearing in the forest rimmed by birch trees. The grass was dotted with daisies and clovers, and a pristine river ran between the glade and the distant mountains beyond, where the sun dipped low between the peaks as it began to set over the territory. Stan and Ford both laughed and talked warmly as the elderly twins reminisced about their current lives.  
  
“And remember when Tansystar first found us in Falling Skies?” Ford meowed. “You told her and Shadowberry an awful joke!”  
  
“Which one?” Stan grinned, forgetting what he had said himself. “I have hundreds!”  
  
“Let’s see... _‘My consort and I were inauspicious…’_ Or, was it unpropitious?” Ford fumbled blindly with the joke.  
  
“Ugh, stop! You’re ruining the joke with your nerd words!” Stan suddenly groaned. “It was... _‘My ex-wife still misses me...’_ ”  
  
_“BUT HER AIM IS GETTING BETTER!_ ” Stan and Ford both finished in unison, both cracking up. After a few moments of laughing over the terrible pun, both Stan and Ford fell quiet, and the clearing descended into a comfortable, yet solemn silence, only broken by the wind through the birch leaves and the light gurgling of the nearby stream.  
  
"Hey... Ford?" Stan suddenly meowed, breaking the silence at last. He looked at his twin brother with mixed confusion and sadness.  
  
"…Yeah?" Ford questioned back hesitantly.  
  
"Have you ever thought... I dunno... About the future?" Stan murmured quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
Ford blinked in surprise. "Of course I have..." He meowed at last, looking at his brother in confusion. "What about it?"  
  
"What if... You know... We get separated again?" Stan asked nervously, letting his anxieties pour out at last. "What if we can't find each other this time?"  
  
"That..." Ford paused. "That will never happen, Stanley." He looked at his brother, unused to seeing his ambient twin looking so distraught. "We'll never be separated again."  
  
"’Course we will..." Stan gruffed desolately, suddenly looking as if he already carried the weight of a thousand moons on his hunched shoulders. "Someday..."  
  
Ford felt a chill run through his bones at his brother’s solemn words. He realized what Stan really meant... And even he did not want to verify his own fears of such a future aloud…  
  
But Ford knew, deep down, one simple truth that put those fears to rest. "Even if we do..." Ford meowed, placing a six toed paw on his brother's five. "I promise that I will never stop looking for you. I'll find you... Whatever it takes." He smiled reassuringly, a faint but earnest smile on his orange and brown features.  
  
Stan looked at his brother, anxiety and guilt still clear in his amber eyes, and it took a moment for him to realize that those same feelings were written in Ford's gaze as well. But Ford still smiled, with a look full of forgiveness and placid kindness, that Stan couldn't help but smile as well. "Stupid genius..." He chuckled fondly. "Guess I've got nothin' to be worried about then..." He leaned closer to give his brother a quick and affectionate nuzzle beneath his chin. “Love ya, Sixer...”  
  
Ford looked surprised at first by the sudden gesture, then relaxed and leaned into it as well, letting his own anxieties and worries go. “I love you too, Stanley…” He purred happily.

The two twins sat still together beneath the birch trees, watching the sky become painted with the sunset as the sun dipped behind the mountains. They listened to the quiet gurgle of the water and the birdsong harmonizing with the cicadas and crickets. They held quiet smiles, and both brothers relished the tranquility and peace that had briefly descended over the forest...  
  
<~><~><~><~><~><~>  
  
A mottled calico tom cat padded through the forest uneasily, his light green gaze glinting in the dark. The moonlight shimmered over the treetops, barely illuminating his path. Quailpelt felt uneasy and skittish, anxiety clamping tightly on his heart…  
  
“Quailpelt!” A familiar voice suddenly called to him in the unfamiliar territory. Out of the darkness came two similarly dark pelted cats, but those he recognized well. It was the dark patterned oriental Siamese tom cat, Demetrius, with his lighter coated blue point Siamese daughter, Clover.  
  
“Oh, thank Starclan it’s just you two…” Quailpelt relaxed at once seeing his old rogue friends who had recently joined his daughter’s clan. “But if you’re here to tell me to come back to camp, I’m afraid I cannot do that… Tansystar doesn’t seem to think there’s a place here for me anymore, so I’ve decided to leave again.”  
  
“So we’ve heard…” Demetrius meowed, his voice more solemn than usual. “But, that’s not actually why we’ve come out here to find you...”  
  
“Oh…?” Quailpelt looked confused, glancing at Clover as well. “Then, well… What did bring you two here?”  
  
“Well, we have a few _friends_ joining us tonight...” Clover meowed, her voice suddenly becoming more serious and grave, and Quailpelt’s fur bristled as Demetrius and his daughter seemed to suddenly be flanked on all sides by glaring amber and yellow eyes, low growls rumbling ominously through the claustrophobic forest. “Let’s just say that they have been very interested in meeting you…”  
  
Quailpelt gasped in horror, immediately feeling a cowardly urge to run, but quickly found there was no place to escape. Even his so-called friends had boxed him in now, much to his own dismay. “You see, we’ve already told them a bit about your clan, but we didn’t have all the answers they’ve been looking for…” Clover’s blue eyes shimmered with psychotic glee, while Demetrius just seemed to stand submissively off to one side, neither showing passion nor remorse. “But we **_maayyy_** have told them about a certain someone who **_might_** …”  
  
_“Clover. Cease speak...”_ A low growl suddenly erupted from the rest of the shadows, speaking in strange words that were both strangely feline and foreign… A large and dominating silhouette loomed closer to Quailpelt, baring sharp, bloodstained teeth that glinted in the pale moonlight. _“If you wish your life to keep, tell us **everything** you know about the Clan of Fallen Sky…”_

  
  
<~><~><~><~><~><~>  
𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝕾𝕶𝖎𝖊𝖘  
To be Continued in Chapter 10:  
Spies and Lies  
<~><~><~><~><~><~>  
  
  
Warrior Cats OCs and their RPers  
Stanley and Stanford: Simbalvr123  
(Based on the Characters from Disney's  
Gravity Falls)  
Tansystar: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)  
Pearlwish: Silent (@clanoffallingskies on Instagram)  
Pantherkit: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)  
Sunkit: Silent (@clanoffallingskies on Instagram)  
Quailpelt: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)  
Clover and Demitrius: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)  
  
Fallenhollow: (Cameo) Moon (@moonazine on Instagram)  
Hiddenflame: (Cameo) Silent (@clanoffallingskies on Instagram)  
Crowdusk: (Cameo) Simbalvr123  
Maplefeather: (Mention) Katie (@dewchirp on Instagram)  
Shadowberry: (Mention) Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)  
Minkcall: (Mention) Kia (@softhymns on Instagram)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 9: "Pride and Punishment" Notes:
> 
> (Three months later… I apologize for the wait guys! Quarantine and stress had me stuck in a writing rut for awhile, but I’m back!)
> 
> Timeskip! One more moon has officially passed since Marigoldstar’s death! Tansystar sure seems to be a great leader, and there was a lot that happened in between this time period! I didn’t feel able to write everything from different perspectives, so Stan’s “rumors” fill in the blanks for the audience…
> 
> Crowdusk and Hiddenflame, the grey guard and bengal Deputy, are confirmed to be mates! And, they adopted a litter of 4 kittens. (See the new Character Index for more info about their family!)
> 
> Maplefeather, one of the clan’s Seers, and Shadowberry, the clan medicine cat, are also confirmed to be mates, and they are also expecting kits! 
> 
> Clover and Demetrius have officially joined the clan now! And it looks as if Demetrius has a little crush on Hiddenflame’s sister, Fallenhollow. 
> 
> And oh look! Tansystar and Pearlwish found and adopted two kittens as well! A black she kit named Pantherkit, and a golden tabby tom kit named Sunkit!
> 
> Uh oh, trouble in paradise? It seems as though Tansystar still hasn’t forgiven her long lost father for his disappearance, and Quailpelt hasn’t made much of an effort to reconnect with her, either. Finally, she ends up having to exile Quailpelt, realizing that he simply will never be there for her the way she needs him to be.
> 
> We learn a bit about Stan and Ford’s backstory through this interaction as well! Finally, we see why Stan and Ford became travelers on their own, their father rejected Stan from his family, and so Ford followed him. But, we still don’t know what caused their 30 moon separation yet… Don’t worry, that will also be revealed soon! In about… 3 more chapters. Stay tuned.
> 
> Awww, look at these cute kittens! Sunkit is a pretty joyful and energetic tom kit, while his sister, Pantherkit, is more shy and reserved. Though they may not be related to each other by blood, Stan, Ford, Tansystar, Pearlwish, and their new kits are now one big happy family. 
> 
> The scene with Stan and Ford in the meadow is a very important and key scene to the rest of this story. What Stan and Ford promise each other here will be reoccurring themes throughout the story, so go read it again! And again! Have you memorized it yet? 
> 
> Uh oh… It looks as though the peace and tranquility in Falling Skies is about to be broken once more… And, surprise! Clover and Demetrius are spies! But, who or what are these mysterious shadows? Cats? Creatures? What could they want from Quailpelt, and from Falling Skies?
> 
> Writing different characters that I didn’t originally roleplay myself is sometimes hard, so I am extremely grateful to my friends, Liz, Kia, and Silent, for pre-reading this chapter and sending me their adjustments and ideas for their characters! 
> 
> GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES! “Just call me your Grunkle Stan!” The infamous line that Grunkle Stan says in the episode The Legend of the Gobblewonker is referenced twice in this chapter! Did you catch it?
> 
> (Visit the Author's Notes Chapter for the direct links!)
> 
> Stan and Ford’s father is a direct reference to their Pa in the series, and how he cast Stan out of the family for his mistakes. But in this version of the story, Stan apparently did nothing to deserve being thrown out, and so Ford decides to follow Stan. Don’t we all wish that had been the case?
> 
> (Visit the Author's Notes Chapter for the direct links!)


	12. CH 10: Spies and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family torn apart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARCHIVE WARNINGS:  
> Minor Character Death, Major Character Injury, Some Graphic Depictions of Violence.

Stan and Ford were fast asleep in the elder's den, calmed and worn out from their evening walk. Suddenly, a piercing howl broke the silence. Ford's head shot up first, his amber eyes wide in the dim light of the Elder's den. "Stanley... Did you hear that?" He whispered, his brother slowly stirring beside him.

Another howl, joined now by a haunting chorus of other howls, suddenly became louder and closer from outside. Stan was fully awake now, sitting up in his own nest with amber eyes wide in terror. "What in the blazes...?!" 

Then the howls were joined by a sound much more familiar, yet twice as eerie... Cat caterwauls and wails from their clanmates suddenly erupted from outside of the den, and without any further hesitation, Stan and Ford leapt outside of the den to face it, halting briefly at the sight that greeted them...

Wolves... A pack of at least twenty had broken through the camp entrance successfully and were now ravaging their way through the camp... All warriors; Not just guards, but scavengers, apprentices, and even queens; All were fighting valiantly to try to protect their fellow clanmates and kin.

Stan and Ford suddenly saw a flash of white fur before them, as a familiar Scavenger fended off a wolf that was getting too close for comfort to the Elder's den. "Pearlwish!" Ford yowled, and he and Stan raced forward at once to help her fight.

"Stanley! Stanford! Get back! I've got this!" Pearlwish snarled, swiping at the muzzle of the wolf and struggling to grasp its front paws, rolling with it as it pinned her to the ground. She scrambled and scratched her hind paws against the wolf's underside, trying to try to push the much larger beast off without any success... Suddenly a flash of grey and brown fur leapt at the wolf's face, and another mixed blur of grey and orange colors hurled at its feet, and the wolf thudded to the ground as it was unbalanced from two sides. Pearlwish looked stunned. "Where in StarClan's name did you two learn to fight like that?!" Pearlwish gasped as Stan and Ford bit and scratched at the writhing wolf's face.

"You seem to forget-!" Stan yowled over the roar of the battle, as he slashed at the wolf's eyes. "We can defend ourselves, ya know!" Stan was clearly more skilled in tooth and claw combat, slashing at the wolf's face with a fierce ferocity that made it clear that he had faced many enemies before in his lifetime. Ford was much more defensive in his attacks, dodging the wolf's claws and focusing his energy on attacking the wolf from below, targeting its weaker points such as the wolf's exposed underbelly and tail. The pair of elders continued to assault the fallen wolf as a team, until the wolf finally rolled away, yelping in surprise and shock as it retreated.

Pearlwish raced over to them once it had fled, her white fur was stained with blood and torn with deep gashes. "Are you two alright?!" She gasped, gazing over them. "You're hurt!"

"We'll be fine!" Stan growled dismissively, and Ford beside him nodded silently. Stan was mostly bleeding from a cut on his nose, while Ford had a large slash over his right shoulder, and both elders had multiple scratches along their flanks. But none of their injuries were deep enough to be fatal or permanently scar. "Just tell us where you need us!"

"The nursery!" Pearlwish gasped at once, and the Elders looked over to where the black furred queen Minkcall was fighting off a wolf single pawed, trying her best to protect the kittens inside. "Make sure Pantherkit and Sunkit are alright! I'll find Tansystar!"

"Right!" Stan and Ford meowed affirmatively, the family splitting up again as they raced back into the fray.

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

Pantherkit crouched low in the nursery, her yellow eyes wide. She was sheltering in the back with her brother Sunkit. Minkcall’s kittens, now five moons old, were also sheltered nearby, along with another tan furred queen, Dustlily, and her own one moon litter, Owlkit, Dawnkit, and Beekit. Minkcall was hissing and spitting at a large creature that growled at the cave entrance, trying to make its way inside. But the black furred she cat was clearly outmatched, and before long, the beast had successfully broken in.

"Kits! Run!" Minkcall screeched in terror as the wolf pushed its way past her, and the dog-like creature snarled with huge teeth, slobbering at the mouth.

Pantherkit and Sunkit dodged to the side, just narrowly avoiding the snapping teeth of the wolf's muzzle as the creature blindly bit and snapped at the air with a hollow clack. Littlekit hissed defensively and slashed at the wolf’s muzzle as it leered forward, the fluffy white she kit was almost old enough now to be an apprentice, and Pantherkit watched with awe as she bravely protected her sister Honeykit behind her. Her other sister, Nectarkit, tried to slowly sneak her way out of the den, but the wolf spotted her and caught her in its horrible jaws, shaking the poor kitten like a ragdoll until she was nothing more than a few clumps of loose fur and blood… _So much blood…_

As the wolf turned back to focus on the rest of the kittens, Dustlily hissed out defensively, throwing herself bravely at the wolf. She tussled and fought with the wolf bravely within the confined space, dealing a few sharp blows to the wolf’s nose and eyes with sharpened claws. The wolf retaliated, lunging at her and biting at her neck, causing Dustlily to screech out in pain.

While the beast was distracted with fighting the other queen, Minkcall quickly grabbed Dustlily’s kittens; and then her own surviving kits, Littlekit and Honeykit, quickly scrambled to her side. "We have to go! Now!" Minkcall screeched at Sunkit and Pantherkit, who, after a stunned hesitation, quickly made a break for it, racing towards the den entrance behind the dark furred queen.

As they weaved their way through the crowd outside, Pantherkit's light yellow eyes were streaming with tears, panic and fear driving her forward like a motor beside her golden furred brother. The petrifying image of Nectarkit being torn apart had been seared into her brain, and she felt the sting of tears and bile rise in her eyes and throat…

Suddenly, Pantherkit felt a heavy crushing weight slam on top of her back, and she let out a screech of terror as she was dragged back by another wolf's claws. She heard Sunkit screeching her name, and watched as Minkcall picked him up and dashed him to safety, leaving her behind...

The last thing Pantherkit ever saw was the monster’s horrible blood-stained teeth looming over her with a snarl, and then felt a flash of white, searing pain…

<~><~><~><~>

" ** _NO!!!_** " Stan and Ford yowled in unison as they saw Pantherkit getting attacked by the wolf. The large beast had her pinned in between its large paws, and blood drizzled all over the young kitten's face. Stan immediately ran over and lunged at its paws, snarling. "Get your big fat ugly paws off of my grand-niece, or I'll _MAKE_ you!" The wolf snarled and spun, trying to shake the elderly tom cat off.

Ford quickly ran over to her while the wolf was distracted and grabbed Pantherkit by the scruff, dashing over to a safe corner of the camp and holding her in his broad six toed paws. "Pantherkit! Are you alright?!" He meowed in horror, begging for her to respond.

"Grunkle Ford! I can't..." Pantherkit broke her kit hood silence with a penetrating screech, blood in place of tears streaming down her face. "I can't see! **_I can't see!_** " She began sobbing, curling up into a defensive ball. Her yellow eyes had been completely scratched out by the wolf's horrible claws and teeth, leaving only gaping holes of blood on her face…

"Shh, it's ok... It's ok..." Ford meowed, even though his own voice shook with emotion seeing her injuries. He pulled Pantherkit closer to him, hugging her tightly as he glanced up in terror where his brother still grappled with the large wolf on his own.

Stan was trying his best, but it was impossible. This canine was much larger than a fox, and its thick fur was tangled and harder to penetrate with his much smaller claws. Adversely, the wolf had no trouble landing a sharp blow to Stan’s flank, tearing a sharp line through his fur and skin with sharpened nails, and the force sent the elderly tom skidding to the stone floor. Stan winced as he struggled to rise back up, then felt his eyes meet with Ford’s own. He watched an inner conflict race through Ford’s panicked amber eyes, as he glanced down at Pantherkit, then up at Stan again, and then flickered back to the wolf that started to quickly prowl its way towards all three of them.

Seeing Pantherkit’s face, her vision torn beyond repair, Stan's face plummeted from afar, then suddenly sterned with determination. His voice came out, eerily hollow and solemn in a way that made Ford's fur bristle with dread. "Ford, whatever happens to me..."  
"Take care of the kits while I'm gone..."

Before Ford could respond, Stan leapt at the wolf's face, landing directly on the bridge of its nose and scratched furiously at its eyes. "You blinded her, so I'll blind _you_!" He screeched. The wolf howled in pain and shook its head furiously, bringing up a paw to swipe and claw at the tom cat, before finally thrashing its head wildly and sending the tom cat flying. Stan flew off its muzzle and was momentarily airborne, then he let out a loud, chilling cry of pain as his head hit one of the stone walls of the caverns, a lightning bolt of pain ripping through his skull. Then, his eyes closed, and he slumped to the ground, blood streaming down the left side of his face.

" _STANLEY_!" Ford yowled in shock and fear as his brother lay limp. He made a vain effort to race over to his brother's side, but with the chaos of the wolves fighting on every side, and Pantherkit now blinded and vulnerable behind him, Ford realized he had no other choice than to stay put. Stan had told him to protect the kits, no matter what happened to him... So that's what Ford would do.

Ford gingerly picked Pantherkit up off of the ground, and ran into the shelter of the Elder's den, the safest place he could find that wasn’t currently being attacked. As the tiny black kitten whimpered out of pain and fear, Ford did his best to calm her down and clean the wounds around her eyes with gentle licks, though he knew he would eventually have to take both her and Stan to Shadowberry once the battle had died down... He huddled with Pantherkit protectively near the back of the elder's den, praying that no wolves would try to come inside... From the darkness of the cave, Ford could see very little of the outside of the camp and could only listen to the wails and war cries that came echoing in...

<~><~><~><~>

"Make sure Pantherkit and Sunkit are alright!" Pearlwish meowed to Stan and Ford hastily. "I'll find Tansystar!"

After her adoptive uncles rushed off towards the nursery to protect the kits, Pearlwish raced back into the battle, searching among the battling cats and wolves for her mate. She was a little slowed by her wounds, as she already had a long gash along her right flank that stretched from shoulder to hip from fighting the wolf that had attacked the Elder’s den. She had a few smaller wounds on her face as well, including a cut under her eye and a torn ear. But she kept going, determined to find Tansystar and fight alongside her.

The battle was like a surging wave in the middle of the camp, with looming wolves being attacked by several cats on all sides. Yet any cat could clearly see that they were outmatched, even with three warriors to one wolf. Seeing their deputy Hiddenflame dragging an unconscious Crowdusk towards the medicine den, Pearlwish felt her heart plummet with dread. _'We're fighting a losing battle...'_ She looked more desperately for Tansystar now, praying to StarClan she wasn't already too late...

**_"Enough!"_** A ringing yowl... or howl... suddenly penetrated the roaring sea. Almost at once, both sides split apart, wolves stepping back from the warriors, and warriors glancing in confusion towards where they had heard the strange sound. Pearlwish's head turned as well, the command had come from a voice that had sounded feline yet foreign, and with a sudden gasp, her eyes landed on the Skyledge above them...

A large white wolf with glaring amber eyes was standing on top of the Skyledge, cornering a defenseless calico she-cat at the tip of the edge... Tansystar.

Tansystar looked shocked, glancing up at the canine in terror as it emitted the strange growl. "Did you just...?"

_"Yes..."_ The white wolf answered her, his amber gaze glittering coldly. _"We have learned your tongue, Tansy of Stars. We have learned many things about Fallen Sky. Your father was especially useful to us before he died. We had spies, allies... See them now?"_

"No..." Pearlwish whispered beneath her breath, glancing around in panic, begging to see Clover or Demetrius among the crowd fighting for their clan. But it was true. Both were nowhere to be seen. Pearlwish's lips curled into a snarl. _'Traitors...'_ She thought to herself with disgust. _'If they're still alive, they better not dare to show their faces here again...'_

"Why are you doing this...?" Tansystar hissed, unsheathing her claws. "What do you want from Falling Skies?!"  
  
 _"What should have already been ours..."_ The Alpha growled, _"This cave belonged to wolves, before your clan took it from ours... It shall be made ours again!"_

What happened next was so fast and so quick, that Pearlwish could scarcely make it out from her place beneath the Skyledge. She only saw a blur of white fur as Tansystar leapt up at the Alpha wolf’s shadowy form, then heard a bone-chilling yowl mingled with a growl and cut off snarl. As she looked up in horror, a body came tumbling down, hitting the rocks with a violent force, before finally thumping to the floor in a cloud of dust. Tansystar lay motionless in front of her, a large gash over her throat and her light green eyes lifeless and dull.

The battle between canines and felines erupted once more around them, the clan cats reinvigorated by vengeance for their leader. Pearlwish immediately crouched over her mate’s body defensively, hissing at any wolves that dared to get too close. Tansystar was losing her first life, but if Pearlwish could just protect her for a little longer…

Pearlwish swallowed that hope as Tansystar arched from where she was lying and screamed. The calico leader clawed at the ground in a feeble attempt to do something, anything, but she could barely even move or stretch her claws, let alone bring herself to stand.  
  
“Tansystar?! _TANSY_!” Pearlwish cried out in horror, trying to help her mate fight back against the pain. She watched in horror as Tansystar tried to answer, but all that came were wet gurgles and half broken screams. She went limp again, her second life gone in an instant.

Pearlwish leaned back in shock, horror filling every ounce of blood in her body. Wasn’t StarClan supposed to heal her? Why was it getting… Worse? She could only watch as Tansystar came alive again, her screams even more desperate and she clawed at the ground with more panic.

  
As Pearlwish watched, she gasped as an unusual color began to seep from hidden wounds; wounds that had simply seemed to manifest on Tansystar’s pelt... **_Gold._** Golden blood… That was impossible! But as she stared, and the dim moonlight highlighted the blood that spilled onto the stone floor, Pearlwish could clearly see that it was indeed a metallic golden liquid that spilled from Tansystar’s opened veins and wounds, rather than the usual dark crimson…

This continued as a cycle: Tansystar would fall limp, before seizing and coming alive again with agony, then falling limp once more. _Three… Four… Five… Six...._ Pearlwish felt the self-conscious burn of eyes on her and her mate now, and watched out of the corner of her eye as a few of the closer clan cats stopped fighting and began to watch the scene unfold in mute dismay. No one knew how to help their tormented leader, and even the wolves looked petrified as they whimpered and yelped with a mixture of predatorial bloodlust and fear.  
  


_Seven…_ Tansystar’s chokes began to sound ragged and broken; she must’ve ripped her vocal chords from the screams. The leader lay on her side, panting heavily as golden blood spilled from her. The panting ceased, her flank went still. _Eight…_

  
On the ninth and final gasp for breath, Tansystar locked eyes with Pearlwish. There was a desperate fear in her mate’s eyes, and Pearlwish hated that she couldn’t do anything to comfort her at that moment. Then, with the metallic golden liquid dripping from her lips, Tansystar rasped a single word, _“M a r i…”_ Then her head lolled to the side, her lime eyes open, haunted with a look of terror. She didn’t come back this time. The golden flow had finally stopped, but as it did, so had Tansystar’s heart.

Pearlwish felt her sobs rise in her chest and throat, threatening to choke her with her own tears. Tansystar was dead. They had lost. They had lost more than just their leader… They had lost the brightest star in all of StarClan… Pearlwish was doused with grief, and she crouched over her mate’s body and sobbed openly as the wolves swarmed around her. She no longer cared as a few of them nipped at her body, tearing her flesh with their teeth and tugging at her tail. Her mate was dead. What more was there to live for…?  
  
Suddenly a rising torrent of caterwauls erupted from the clan entrance, and a sudden wave of shadows poured in under the pale moon light, bringing shock waves of déjà vu back to Pearlwish in horror. Some of the other Falling Skies warriors looked momentarily petrified as well, until a dark russet feline hurled herself at Pearlwish, the abyssinian batting away the snarling wolves that cornered her. “Well, don’t just lie there and beg to be eaten!” the she cat snapped at her, glaring down with fierce amber eyes. “ _Fight_!”

Pearlwish rose to her paws shakily, her once pristine white fur now almost completely stained with crimson and drizzling with fresh blood. “Emberstar? But how did… Why would you…?” She meowed weakly, feeling so dizzy and disoriented, she might have assumed this was a dream.  
  
“ _Let rivalries be broken, and bloodlines be mended_ …” Emberstar meowed aloud, speaking in a solemn way that made Pearlwish’s fur spike with awe. “ _Let the clans unite and their wars be ended._ ” Emberstar gazed down at the bloodied white she cat with a surprisingly kind smile. “Why do you think we’re here, to fight alongside _the wolves?!_ We’re here to help!”

Pearlwish’s maw gaped open in surprise, then nodded vigorously, feeling new hope stirring in her heart. The tides had turned now, with the wolves struggling to fight as the cats outnumbered them four to one. They could still win!

Pearlwish was suddenly knocked off of her paws, a huge wolf had pinned her to the floor and snarled with gaping wide jaws. He grinned at her with bloodstained teeth, his pale white fur glistening in the moonlight. _“Enough of this…”_ The Alpha snarled at her. _“It is time to reclaim what is ours…”_

Being faced with the dog that had killed Tansystar, Pearlwish felt a startling surge of courage. “You may have taken my mate from me…” Pearlwish panted, tears welling up in her eyes as she unsheathed her claws. “But you will _never_ take away our clan!” With a final burst of energy, she pushed herself upwards to lunge at the Alpha wolf’s throat, and he reared his own head in turn.

Teeth met throat, white fur was stained red. For a moment, both Pearlwish and the Alpha were frozen, both of their teeth embedded in the other’s scruff in a deadlock. Pearlwish felt the Alpha wolf’s fangs tear deeper into her throat with a low snarl, and she tightened her own teeth in response, gritting through the pain. _‘StarClan, help me…’_ She thought dazedly, feeling blood rising in the back of her throat, threatening to choke her. ‘ _I won’t let him win…’_

As if answering her silent prayer, other warriors leapt up to join the fight. Emberstar, Hiddenflame, Flarepath, Duskbramble, Featherglaze, Darkblaze… Rippling Streams and Falling Skies warriors were united at last under a common enemy, one that both of their ancestors had fought together before them hundreds of moons prior. Together, they slashed and ripped at the large wolf’s white fur, tearing new wounds and finally bringing the larger canine down.

The Alpha wolf’s sharpened eyes dimmed, his vice grip around Pearlwish’s neck was finally released… Both of them fell to the cave floor, Pearlwish’s body rolling to rest beside her mate’s. Her jaws were still stained with the Alpha’s blood, her crystalline blue eyes now vacant and dim. The white wolf that Pearlwish had valiantly given her life to defeat did not stir.

The rest of the pack let out startled yips watching their Alpha’s defeat. But there was no time for them to recover, as twice as many cats now hissed and swiped at them, fur brushed up and tails lashing. The remaining wolves fled from the cave, yapping and howling as they retreated into the forest.

<~><~><~><~>

Emberstar lifted her head, letting her voice ring across the camp. “Rippling Streams, Falling Skies! We have won!” Joyous caterwauls rose from both clans, then slowly faded into mourning murmurs, as both sides tended to their wounded and dead.

Emberstar looked at Tansystar and Pearlwish’s corpses lying side by side, and felt her face soften with a grieving pity. She padded tentatively over to them, feeling the weight of eyes on her back from both her clanmates and theirs… She gingerly pressed her nose to both of them, letting a soft murmur. “May StarClan light your paths… May you have swift running, and good hunting, and may you no longer fear death or pain…”

The traditional prayer said, the russet furred leader then turned to face the rest of Falling Skies that had slowly gathered around their fallen leader. “Does Tansystar have any Heirs?”  
  
“She does, but they are far too young to be leader at this time…” A golden bengal tom cat with emerald eyes, Hiddenflame, answered her. He stepped forward with a slight limp, several scars and scratches lining his pelt. “Pearlwish… Was supposed to succeed her, if anything were to happen…”  
  
“Pearlwish is dead.” Emberstar said matter-of-factly, to which Hiddenflame flinched. “If both her mate and next of kin are unable to succeed her, then… That only leaves her deputy.” She gazed at the bengal tom cat, expectant of an answer. _‘StarClan, don’t tell me that she didn’t have a deputy or that they are dead as well…’_ She thought to herself irritably.

This left Hiddenflame in mute silence, and he was unable to answer. Finally, he let out a sigh and answered her in a quivering voice, “I… I am her deputy.”

Emberstar gazed at Hiddenflame with narrowed amber eyes, and then bowed her head regally. “Very well... On the behalf of StarClan, I offer an alliance between The Clan of Falling Skies and The Clan of Rippling Streams, united by the blood of our ancestors, and the blood that has been spilled here tonight. We shall remain separate borders and clans, yet we will henceforth be at peace in times of war, and allies in times of peace, unless there is any cause given by either side to break our truce. Do you accept these terms?”

Hiddenflame was stunned, looking back at the other leader with mute shock. “I…” He paused. “I knew this was a possibility, but… I never expected…”

“ _Do you **accept**?”_ Emberstar asked again, her voice cold and offering no room for argument.

Hiddenflame seemed to choke up for a moment, then straightened himself, his emerald green gaze glittering with firmed tears. “I accept…”

“Good.” Emberstar meowed curtly, the only affirmation that she accepted it as well. Then, the red furred she cat then looked at the younger leader more gently. “Be brave, Hiddenstar… And may StarClan light your path.” Then she padded away, tending to the rest of her clanmates and gathering them to depart.

<~><~><~><~>

It had seemed as though the raging war outside would never end, and Ford couldn’t make sense of the yowls and howls that he heard from outside. He focused his attention on protecting Pantherkit inside of the Elder’s den, his pelt prickling with dread and a painful sense of helplessness.

Stanley might call him a coward if he could see Ford now, crouching at the back of the Elder’s den instead of fighting alongside his clanmates… But Stan had also been the one who told Ford to protect the kits at all costs, no matter what happened. Ford didn’t know where Sunkit was, and he could only pray silently to StarClan that the golden tabby tom was somewhere safe as well…

Finally, Ford heard joyful, victorious cheers erupting from outside of the den, cheers of their clanmates. He rose to his paws immediately, nuzzling Pantherkit gently. “I’m going to get more help…” He murmured into the blind kitten’s ear, which flicked briefly to show she understood. “Stay here until I return…” He raced outside of the den, immediately rushing to the spot where his brother had been thrown.

Stan lay motionless on the cold stone floor, a pool of blood forming beneath his head. A jagged gash had been carved into his left temple from his impact against the wall, and his mouth hung limply open, his eyelids sealed shut. "...Stanley?" A jolt of panic ran through Ford when there was no answer. "No! Please..." Ford burrowed his head into Stan's grey tabby fur. "Don't leave me..." Ford felt his breath shuddering in his chest, and he couldn’t stop the tears that flooded down his face in synchronization with the throbs of his heart…

After a moment of silence, the grey tom cat suddenly stirred, wincing in pain. "Ohh... Ow. Everything hurts..." He grunted, looking up at Ford in confusion. "Uh... What are you doing?"

Ford's head jolted back up, small tears dropping off his face. "Stanley!" Ford cried out in relief, "Oh, thank Starclan! I thought I lost you!" He nuzzled his brother in relief. But Stan drew back, looking confused. "...Stan?" Ford's expression fell from relief into concern.

"Heh..." The grey maine coon tom chuckled lightly, looking obliviously at all the foreign cats around him. "W-Who are you talking to?"

Ford's expression plunged even further from concern back into pure horror. "S-Stan? It's me... Ford!"

"...Ford?" The elderly grey tom cat said the name dubiously. "Never heard of him... What's going on? …Who’s Stan?"

Ford's heart dropped like a stone plunged into cold water. "Y-You are, Stanley..." He meowed quietly. "You're my brother... Don't you remember?"

"I-I'm sorry..." The grey tom cat looked at his supposed brother. "I don't know what this is... Or, who you all are…" He looked around at the bustling camp, looking surprised by a few of the unfamiliar faces that stopped to glance. "I don't even know what happened..."

Ford crept backwards in horror, his face grew dark with the cave’s deep shadows. He turned away from his brother and faced the cave walls. His mind raced with thoughts, but for the very first time in his life... nothing seemed to make sense. Finally, he turned to face his brother again solemnly, gazing at the grey and brown tom cat before him with grief. “Come with me…” He murmured gently, “You’re badly hurt, I should take you to Shadowberry…” To his surprise, the grey tom cat nodded without any argument, and staggered to his paws, limping alongside his calico brother without another word.

Ford went back into the elder’s den and carried Pantherkit in his jaws, gently lifting the blinded black kitten. As she whimpered in fear, he let out a quiet comforting purr, broken apart by his own silent sorrows. He led his disoriented twin and grand-niece into the medicine den, only to find that it was already packed full of several cats with other injuries. Crowdusk was lying in a nest near the back, a large gash over his chest bandaged by cobwebs and burdock leaves. There was the cream furred shorthair, Duskbramble, lapping aimlessly at a scratch along his right foreleg. Shadowberry was currently busy tending to his mate, Maplefeather, who despite being pregnant with kits had decided to fight anyway, and was now receiving the brunt of Shadowberry’s concerned scorns as he treated the gashes along her flank and thighs. The black furred queen Minkcall was here as well, tending to her kittens, which Ford noticed with a pang of grief had been narrowed down to two… Beside her, three other tabby kittens crowded around her, Dustlily’s litter… The other golden furred queen was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Shadowberry had stopped arguing with Maplefeather at last, and glanced up in horror seeing them enter, immediately rushing over to help. “Great StarClan, what happened?” The medicine cat gasped, looking over Pantherkit first.

“A wolf pounced on top of her… Stanley and I tried to save her, but…” Ford fell silent, and Shadowberry seemed to understand.

After a moment of examining her, Shadowberry nodded to Ford affirmingly. “She’ll live. But I’m afraid her eyes are permanently damaged, and she’ll be blind for the rest of her life…” He took Pantherkit from Ford, and then glanced over Stan and Ford, acknowledging their own injuries as well.

Ford had already recognized that Stan was the most hurt, with his jagged, bolt-shaped head injury bleeding profusely down the left half of his face, a slash over the bridge of his nose, and several scrapes and bruises from his fighting. But Ford hadn’t taken notice of his own wounds, and as Shadowberry examined him, he suddenly became acutely aware of how exhausted he suddenly felt. His limbs felt stiff and achy, and he too had a couple small scratches over his left eye, chest, and tail, as well as a long running gash over his right shoulder. “I’ll be able to help you two in a moment…” Shadowberry meowed after completing his quick examination of the elderly twins, “Let me tend to her first.” With that, Shadowberry disappeared with Pantherkit to another corner of the den, where he kept his herbs.

“Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!” Ford looked up at the familiar voice that suddenly greeted them, and a golden tabby kitten raced forward towards them, his amber eyes bright with relief and joy. He immediately rushed over to nuzzle up against Ford’s leg, clearly relieved. “You’re both ok! After the wolf attacked us in the nursery, I was so worried…” He rubbed himself along Stan’s forelegs as well, purring happily. “Thank you for saving my sister, Grunkle Stan!”

“Oh, uh…” The grey and brown tabby elder looked confused by the sudden gesture, “Hey there…” he paused, uncertain. “Kiddo... What’s your name?”

Sunkit looked at his Grunkle in confusion and fear. "What do you mean...? It’s me… Sunkit…”

"I-I know what this is..." Ford answered Sunkit with a solemn meow, as the kit turned to face him. "It's retrograde amnesia... It means he’s unable to remember anything that occurred before his injury. In minor cases, it usually only affects the short-term memory, but in more extreme cases it can affect the long-term memory as well... Stan must have hit his head so hard…” Sunkit looked only more confused at Ford’s lengthy explanation, and so Ford tried to explain more simply, painfully drawing in a shaky breath. "H-he doesn't recognize you, Sunkit..." His voice grew quiet as he looked at his brother, who glanced back at him with a clearly puzzled, indifferent expression. "He doesn't even recognize me..."

Sunkit looked mortified at this and shook his broad head lightly in disbelief. “No…” he whispered, glancing up at Ford with a horrified, traumatized face, “No, you’re wrong! Stan has to remember us! He can’t be gone… H-He can’t be gone like Tansystar and Pearlwish!”  
  
Ford’s eyes widened with the sudden realization of what his adoptive nephew meant. "...Gone?" He repeated, his amber eyes glazed with disbelief. "As in... dead?" He looked at Sunkit, who began to sob and cuddle anxiously against his leg. "...Come here." Ford meowed softly, sitting down and bringing the kit closer to his chest with a broad paw, his own voice breaking with sorrow. "It's ok... It will be ok..."

The grey tom cat watched them all with a frown, disassociated. "I feel like I'm missing a lot here..." He meowed gruffly. "Who are all of you? And... Who am I? What happened to me?!"

Ford glared at his brother, grief and anger flaring in his amber eyes. "Stanley, can't you be quiet for two heartbeats?!" He snapped. "I'm **_not_** in the mood for this!"

The grey tabby elder frowned, looking even more concerned than before. "Hey, easy there... Let's talk this through, ok?" He meowed softly, not fully understanding what was wrong.

"Stanley, you don't understand what we've _been_ through!" Ford growled angrily, then realized how harsh his tone had become and made an effort to soften it. "You're not yourself anymore... Just...” Ford sighed, feeling a bitter hollow hole open in his heart. “Just leave us alone...." He turned away from his amnesiac brother and focused his attention on Sunkit, hugging the distraught kitten close to his chest fur.

The grey tom opened his mouth, looking hurt. Then, he shut it with a light snap and a deep scowl. "Oh, _I_ see how it is..." He growled. "Just because I can't remember anything, you think that _I'm_ somehow going to make things worse!" He growled, suddenly standing. "You've _always_ just seen me as a screw-up! Well, I've had enough of it, Sixer!"

"What?" Ford gasped at his familiar nickname and stared at his brother in shock. "What did you say…?!"

"You heard me!" Stan growled. "I may have lost my mind, but there are some things I'll _never_ forget!" He lashed his tail, suddenly looking sad. "I get it, ok?" He meowed quietly. "It's fine if you don't want me around... I don't need you, **_I don't need anyone!"_** The tabby elder glared at his twin and left, running out of the medicine den.

"Stanley!" Ford got up quickly, his amber eyes wide with horror, and he felt a horrifying thrill of déjà vu as his brother ran away. "Stanley, That's not what I... Stanley, _come back!_ "

But Stan was already gone. And he didn't even look back...

<~><~><~><~>  
  
As the dawn rose and bathed the forest in light, the camp was eerily silent. Tansystar did not make her usual morning calls for patrols, nor did her deputy, Hiddenflame. Pearlwish did not come inside to bring the elders their breakfast, and as Ford sleepily blinked open his tired eyes, a fresh wave of memory flooded over him. Pantherkit and Sunkit were curled up in the nest beside him, after they had moved into the Elder's den to sleep once the medicine den had become too crowded with other injured warriors.

Ford glanced around hopefully, but still did not see a familiar tabby shape in the nest beside him. Stan still hadn't returned... He huffed out a sigh, his breath frosting in the cold mountain air of the cave, and pushed himself to his paws, leaving Pantherkit and Sunkit curled up together in his abandoned nest.

Ford walked up the cliffside, the freezing Leafbare wind rushing through his fur. The stones leading up from the camp entrance along the river’s edge were iced and slippery, and the waterfall itself was still frozen and dammed with ice. Once he reached the top, he was greeted by a flat open field of grassland, coated in a gloomy mist. A few sharp stones protruded unnaturally from the earth, some more recently moved than others. Ford sat beside two of the newly marked graves, painted over with clay. One was marked with a flowering star, the other with an oval, with sharp lines drawn around it to mimic the shimmer of the sun. Ford slumped in the snow beside them, and let himself take a few moments alone to mourn.

“…Ford?” A voice suddenly broke into his silence, and Ford turned with surprise. A golden bengal with emerald green eyes stared at him, his own eyes shadowed with grief.

“Hiddenflame.” Ford meowed with surprise as he recognized the deputy. He blinked, and then corrected himself, “Er, sorry. _Hiddenstar_ now, I suppose…?”  
  
“Not yet.” Hiddenflame gave a wry, saddened smile. “With all that happened last night, it seemed too soon for me to visit the Starspring.” He looked at the gravestones, forlorn. “I wasn’t exactly prepared for Tansystar’s passing…”  
  
“None of us were…” Ford sighed heavily, as he gazed up at the misty morning sky. "She was barely leader for a moon… And she was certainly far too young to die…” He looked at the bengal tom cat. “What are you doing up here?”  
  
“Same as you, I guess.” Hiddenflame shrugged, padding closer to the elder and the graves. “Wanted to say goodbye… Perhaps make peace with her, before I take her place…” He touched noses with the dampened, icy stone, muttering a soft prayer under his breath.

As he crouched, Ford noticed a long running scar along the tom’s back hindquarters, one that he hadn’t noticed before. As Hiddenflame rose and backed away again, Ford noticed him limping slightly on his left back leg, and felt his fur heat with curiosity. “If you don’t mind my asking…” Ford meowed awkwardly, nodding to the injury. “How did you get that scar?”  
  
“Oh, that’s right… You and Stan were still in Rippling Streams at that time, so you wouldn’t remember…” Hiddenflame realized, gazing at the calico elder. “In the last moon or so of Leaf-fall, two of our apprentices fell into one of the rivers, near the edge of the mountains. I jumped in to save them. But the rapids were fierce, and I couldn’t break myself free of the current… I went over the edge, and by the grace of StarClan, I survived. But my leg was broken from hitting the rocks, and I wouldn’t have lasted much longer if I weren’t found by my rogue friends. Two maine coons, one a dark brown and orange calico male, and a young female with dilute cream and grey colors. They were called Buck and Coral, perhaps you’ve already met them. If I remember correctly, you and your brother were rogues yourselves before you arrived?”  
  
“We preferred to call ourselves Travelers… But, yes. You could say that.” Ford meowed with a faint nod. “As for your friends, no. Stanley and I unfortunately have not met them.”  
  
“Well, if you ever do, they are quite the company to have…” Hiddenflame chuckled lightly. “Long story short… They healed me and helped me find my way back to the clan. We had a long, harrowing journey back to camp, and with my injured leg it was no easy feat. But with a bit of luck, we found our way home. Crowdusk was very happy to see me again…” Hiddenflame let out a soft purr at the mention of the grey guard, and Ford blinked as he recalled the two were mates.

“I see…” Ford meowed at last, giving a nod. “Well then, Starclan certainly made the right decision in sparing your life, so that you could become deputy and fulfil Tansystar’s leadership.”  
  
Hiddenflame’s smile twitched, and slowly faded into a frown. He gazed up at the calico elder with hopeless green eyes. “But I am no leader… How will I ever be like her? Even in the single moon that she was in charge, she showed more kindness and bravery than Marigoldstar ever had… I was supposed to protect her, and… I failed…” He looked at Ford with grief. “What if Tansystar is mad at me? What if StarClan decides I’m not worthy of being a leader? What if…?”  
  
“As my Ma used to always say…” Ford smiled faintly. “‘ _What ifs_ _will bring you nothing but worry._ ’ You will never know what will happen until you finally go to receive your nine lives. But I believe that Starclan will welcome you, Hiddenflame. And if I know Tansystar…” He gazed momentarily at the sullen grave and gave the bengal deputy a kind smile. “She will too…”  
  
Hiddenflame smiled faintly at that, giving him a grateful nod. “I appreciate that, thank you…” He blinked, suddenly seeming to notice something. “Say… Where is Stan? I haven’t seen him since the battle last night…” The golden tom paused, and then added more tentatively, “Is he…?”  
  
“No.” Ford quickly meowed, heaving in a breath. “No, but he _is_ in trouble… He hit his head and seems to have amnesia. He ran out of the camp in a blind rage before I could do anything to help him…”  
  
“Oh. That’s horrible, I’m sorry…” Hiddenflame meowed, his green gaze downcast. “I understand… My sister, Fallenhollow, went missing during the battle too…” Then the former deputy looked at him with more certainty. “But, if anyone can find him, you certainly can. You’re brothers. You know Stan better than anyone. You have to go after him.”  
  
“But…” Ford looked at Hiddenflame, now he was the one who was uncertain. “But Pantherkit and Sunkit need me…”  
  
“I’m sure Minkcall wouldn’t mind looking after them for a short while until you two return.” Hiddenflame meowed, giving the tom a light smile. “I’ll speak to her about it tonight, before I leave for my nine lives ceremony at the Starspring.”  
  
Ford smiled faintly, and rose to his paws as well. If Hiddenflame could accept such a tremendous burden, then Ford supposed that he could accept his own…

<~><~><~><~><~>  
  
“You’re _leaving_?!” Sunkit whined at Ford’s announcement, the kit’s amber eyes wide with disbelief. “But… What about Pantherkit? She needs you! … _I_ need you!”

Ford felt his heart break at Sunkit’s pleas, and he simply sighed heavily, feeling a weight of guilt in his chest. “Stanley needs me too…” He knew his brother's last conscious wish had been for Ford to take care of the kits, no matter what happened to him. But seeing his twin in that state, of not knowing who Ford was, or who Stan himself was, had broken Ford's already shattered heart. The Stanley he knew _never_ would have abandoned his family, especially not after a fight. He knew his brother had always been able to take care of himself, but... That wasn't his brother. Ford knew he had to find him. Before the real Stanley was lost for good...

“I know that I’m leaving you at a time when you’re already weak from grief, and it may be hard for you to understand why…” Ford finally meowed softly, as he struggled to find a way to explain his decision to the young tom. “But Stanley is badly hurt and lost all on his own. He needs me…” He looked over at Pantherkit, who still lay sound asleep in their nest, her marred face coated in a thick poultice of herbs and spiderwebs. “…Do you understand?”

Sunkit glanced over at Pantherkit, and seemed to connect his Grunkle’s meaning as well. “But… What if you can't find him?” Sunkit meowed softly, fearfully. “What if you don’t come back?”

“I’ll find him...” Ford vowed quietly, his voice edged with determination. “I will find him, and we will find our way back… Whatever it takes…” He nuzzled the golden tom more gently, giving him a small smile. “Take care of Pantherkit for me, alright? I’ll be back in three sunrises.”  
  
Sunkit blinked away fragile tears, gazing up at his remaining family with grief. “…Promise?”  
  
“I promise.” Ford purred, standing up and gently lifting his nephew’s chin in his six toed paw. He gave the golden kitten a sad, grieving smile, trying to remain optimistic and hopeful for the young tom. “Goodbye, Sunkit…”

“Goodbye, Grunkle Ford…” Sunkit meowed sorrowfully, watching as the elderly calico tom departed from camp, leaving him and Pantherkit behind...

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

𝕱𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝕾𝕶𝖎𝖊𝖘

**_To be Continued in Chapter 11:_ **

**_Forgotten_ **

<~><~><~><~><~><~>

** Warrior Cats OCs and their RPers **

Stanley and Stanford: Simbalvr123

(Based on the Characters from Disney's  
Gravity Falls)

Tansystar: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Pearlwish: Silent (@clanoffallingskies on Instagram)

Pantherkit: Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Sunkit: Silent (@clanoffallingskies on Instagram)

Quailpelt: (Mention) Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Clover and Demitrius (Mention) Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Fallenhollow: (Mention) Moon (@moonazine on Instagram)

Hiddenflame: Silent (@clanoffallingskies on Instagram)

Crowdusk: Simbalvr123

Maplefeather: (Cameo) Katie (@dewchirp on Instagram)

Shadowberry: (Cameo) Liz (@honeyofthesky on Instagram)

Duskbramble: (Cameo) Dakota (@ss.dumbshit on Instagram)

Darkblaze: (Mention) Owl (@0wlwing on Instagram)

Minkcall: Kia (@softhymns on Instagram)

Honeykit: (Cameo) Kia (@softhymns on Instagram)

Nectarkit: (Cameo) Kia (@softhymns on Instagram)

Littlekit: (Cameo) Kia (@softhymns on Instagram)

Dustlily: Kia (@softhymns on Instagram)

Owlkit: (Cameo) Kia (@softhymns on Instagram)

Dawnkit: (Cameo) Silent (@clanoffallingskies on Instagram)

Beekit: (Cameo) Dakota (@ss.dumbshit on Instagram)

Emberstar: Moon (@moonazine on Instagram)

Flarepath: (Mention) Moon (@moonazine on Instagram)

Featherglaze: (Mention) Simbalvr123

Buck: (Mention) Simbalvr123

Coral: (Mention) Simbalvr123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 10: "Spies and Lies" Notes:
> 
> It is here. The chapter I have long awaited to write, the chapter that I have long awaited to share! The chapter that took me… Oh god, has it really already been 3 months??? (8/21/20 – 11/22/20) And IT’S 17 PAGES LONG IN WORD?! Oh goodness. How did you all manage to get through this??? How did I manage to get through this?!?
> 
> There's a lot to cover, a lot more than will fit here, and this has already stretched on long enough! If you are interested in reading more, please visit the separate Chapter titled A/N: Author's Notes! I update it frequently with my notes and links to references every chapter!
> 
> Oh! And please also visit the Character Index! There is a separate link there to a Google Document with pictures and information written out about every character that has been introduced so far! It is also frequently being updated alongside my Author's Notes with every chapter! Thank you for reading!


	13. All Author's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Author's Notes: Story line changes, comments, fun easter eggs, and important details! To be updated frequently as each chapter is published.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be frequently updating this chapter with any notes or details I found important to mention while writing! These will include easter eggs, story or character changes, important details I want people to notice, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything that I write in this fanfiction has been skewed a bit due to it being written from Stan and Ford's perspectives, as well as my own writing style and memory of the events. It has been a year since this was all originally Roleplayed, and as a result I write based on my recollection of what happened and what needs to happen in order to progress the story forward. Some events have been omitted as a result of this perspective. If any of the original writers disapprove of how I wrote their characters, I am more than willing to change it to make them better!

**"Prelude" Notes** :

We follow a cream bengal kitten named Seagullkit. She looks at many other Starclan spirits from CoveClan, which are, in order of appearance, Tidestar, Sunsetheart, Clownface, and Mossheart. She sits down beside Stan, a grey maine coon tabby with many scars, and Ford, a grey and orange maine coon calico with a blinded right eye. When she asks them specifically to tell the other kittens about Falling Skies, it is evidently clear that she has already heard them tell this story before. Ford prompts Stan to begin, and we are thrust into their long, yet engrossing life story...

 ** _GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES!_** In [_A Tale of Two Stans_ ,](https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/A_Tale_of_Two_Stans) the episode where we first learn about Stan and Ford's past, Stan begins by saying, [_"It all started... A lifetime ago."_](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/061ee921-2afc-4237-99d3-6d824412ce12) I felt it would be fitting to begin this alternate universe story in the same way.  
 ****

< ~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

** "Foreword: A Brief History" Notes: **

We get a short depiction of the previous clans and the history that will be relevant to understanding the past of these new clans. I tried to make it as brief and understandable as possible to newer readers. However, for those that wish to learn even more about CoveClan and the original Roleplays that took place, I will leave a link to the "History of CoveClan" Google Document below

["History of CoveClan"](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-xBiaDfKfia5yfya83jrLPiYjb8Lvxc6Htnj9dU_neY)

_< ~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>_

** "CH 1: Greetings" Notes: **

The she cat that has guided Ford in his dreams is mentioned briefly as "Mapleshoot." In Gurgling Waters, Liz (the original leader of Falling Skies and the RPer of Marigoldstar and Tansypaw) and I created Dipper and Mabel Pines as Warrior Cats, under the OC names Maplepaw and Pinepaw. Sadly, after the original clans fell, these characters were left uncompleted. Liz and I often joked that Pinepaw's full name would be Pinetree, like his symbol on the Bill Cipher Wheel, and Maplepaw's full name would be Mapleshoot, like her own symbol of a shooting star. When it came time to write the new RP with Stan and Ford and give them full names as their ancestors, their joke names stuck. Pinetree will be making his own appearances later in Ford's dreams, and Mapleshoot may make dream appearances as well.

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

** CH 2: "Welcome to Falling Skies" Notes: **

In the original Roleplay, a cat named Tigersorrow ( RPed by @moonazine ) appeared shortly after Stan and Ford's arrival, also claiming to be a "direct descendant" of Gurgling Waters. This led Marigoldstar to question Stan and Ford's claims, and cast them out of the clan, leading them to travel to Rippling Streams and find Gurgling Waters. Tigersorrow was a dark forest reincarnation of a previous Gurgling Waters cat, and at one point, there were plans for him to usurp Marigoldstar's throne. Sadly, this arc never came to fruition, and as such, did not make it into this edit of the fanfiction.

 ** _GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES!_** Stan's famous [Ex-Wife joke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=io463PJQsl0) from [_T_ _he Legend of the Gobblewonker_](https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_the_Gobblewonker)episode makes an appearance in this chapter!

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

** CH 3: "Finding Gurgling Waters" Notes: **

Once again, tying back into the notes for **CH 2** above, Tigersorrow was the reason Stan and Ford were originally forced to leave Falling Skies. The conversation that takes place between Tansypaw and Stan and Ford is now improvised, and was never Roleplayed. However, the conversation includes foreshadowing and information about Tansypaw's parents and past, written from the mindset of what we know about Marigoldstar in the future. (To be discovered by new readers in a later chapter.)

Flarepath, the cat that corners Stan and Ford on the beach, was originally an apprentice, Flarepaw, and did not receive her full name until later after the battle with Falling Skies. However, I decided to let her be fully grown and fully named to give her more authority and dominance, to contrast Tansypaw's naive acceptance of Stan and Ford right away.

 ** _GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES!_** The song Stan sings on the beach is to the tune[ "Sailing, Sailing, Over the Bounding Maine"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2w45-QNxagc), and is a nod to the written [_Lost Legends_](https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/Gravity_Falls:_Lost_Legends) Parody, [" _The Ballad of the Stan Bros_ "](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zv_3V5NfMOo). This song will be a reoccurring motif for Stan in future chapters.

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

** CH 4: "Prisoners" Notes: **

Originally, Stan and Ford were, to my own memory, immediately taken to the Prisoner's den, and then interrogated by Emberstar and Flarepath alone. However, to spice up the story and establish the setting, I thought that adding a scene where the entire camp watched their interrogation was more appropriate. Among the crowd, there is a cameo of my own elder, Shellsong, (a brown and white tabby elder with sea foam green eyes) who will become more prominent to the story later.

Also, it may be wise to notice that after their little argument, Ford apologizes immediately to Stan, but Stan doesn't reply because he's still slightly mad. This dynamic is important to note...

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

** CH 5: "Old Rivals Die Hard" Notes: **

The first battle between Rippling Streams and Falling Skies!

I had to change Crescentgaze's name and appearance due to a dispute with his previous Roleplayer. His character was the one that sparked the battle against Falling Skies and Rippling Streams, and so I felt he was too important of a character to skim over or scrap. He is, in this story, a black calico tom cat with blind bicolored eyes.

 _Fun fact!_ The written interactions during the battle are almost word for word copies of the original roleplay! Of course, I had to change certain aspects of the dialogue for reasons aforementioned, and I added a bit more detail in order to truly paint a picture of the battle scene. I would like to thank Moon (@moonazine) and Liz (@honeyofthesky) for their beautiful writings of Emberstar and Marigoldstar's battle, it made it so much easier to write the rest of the battle scene!

 _Cameos, Cameos, Cameos!_ Let's give a warm welcome to some beloved characters you'll be seeing later! The white apprentice that rushes over to help Tansypaw fight is named Pearlpaw, Tansypaw's best friend. The bengal tom cat who is guarding the medicine den is named Hiddenflame, and the grey tom cat who aids him in battle is named Crowdusk.

 ** _GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES!_** After Crescentgaze announces his dispute with Marigoldstar, Stan comments dismissively to Ford, ["Well, that happened."](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/f46a0cf8-50aa-42ae-8c1b-e7af4551302a) This was based on Stan's line from [_Legend of the Gobblewonker_](https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_the_Gobblewonker) after the audience meets Old Man McGucket for the first time. ****

< ~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

** CH 6: "Wedding Vows" Notes: **

I don't know if you can tell, but Rippling Streams is **HEAVILY** bound by their beliefs in Starclan! I tried to reiterate that as much as possible in the story, but in case you didn't catch on to that fact, here it is.

Featherglaze was a character I also had to replace because of a dispute with a previous roleplayer. His design, name, and personality is all my own design. He is now a white tom cat with icy blue eyes, and is a very calm, mute tom.

 _Fun fact!_ During the Wedding, Stan and Ford are separated from the rest of the clan, and do not speak when Emberstar asks Rippling Streams to give their consent to Flarepath and Featherglaze's marriage. This, along with the concerns and disputes Stan and Ford had already encountered, shows they have decided not to become a part of this clan, before Ford tells Emberstar their final decision.

 ** _GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES!_** When trying to decide whether to join Rippling Streams or return to Falling Skies, Stan tells Ford the line that is briefly mentioned in [_A Tale of Two Stans_](https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/A_Tale_of_Two_Stans), yet seems to stick in every fan's mind. ["Wherever we go, we go together."](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/28af34fd-8d63-4c9e-abca-ed761d1c5629)

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

** CH 7: "Family" Notes: **

First and most important thing I want you all to notice: **FORD REFERENCES HIS AND STAN'S SEPARATION FOR 30 MOONS!** This has been foreshadowed quite a bit in previous chapters, and will be brought up many times again in the future! Keep your eyes peeled, fellow theorists!

The guards that are with Tansybreeze, Hiddenflame and Crowdusk, will be prevalent characters in the future. Please keep an eye on them! Although this story primarily focuses on Stan and Ford, these two will become major characters.

The debate that Stan and Ford have with one another about what kind of family they are to Tansybreeze is partly inspired by the confusion we had as their Roleplayers. (Shout out to Liz and Silent for helping me figure things out!) Because Stan and Ford were originally seen as adoptive fathers to Tansybreeze, but later became adoptive Great Uncles to her future kits, the first assertion would be that they should be rewritten as Tansybreeze's adoptive Uncles. But then she had Marigoldstar as her aunt, which would insinuate they were adoptive brothers to Marigoldstar. It didn't make any sense. For right now, they are Tansybreeze's Godfathers... We'll come back to that later.

Hey, remember how in _**Chapter 5**_ I made a cameo of Pearlpaw helping Tansypaw in battle? Oh look, reoccurring characters! (I found out recently from Silent that Pearlpaw actually helped her friend _Maplepaw_ in battle. Maplepaw will also be important later, we'll come back to her eventually.)

 ** _HUGE_** props to both Silent and Liz for helping me write the relationship between Tansybreeze and Pearlwish accurately! Honestly, they're very romanticized, but since it is written from the perspectives of Stan and Ford I unfortunately couldn't go deeper into their relationship development. I worked very hard trying to keep these two consistent to how they were originally Roleplayed, and so I'm very grateful for both Liz and Silent for sending me their notes and character descriptions!  
  
You may have noticed a trend in the preferred prey of Stan and Ford! In the beginning of _**Ch. 3: Finding Gurgling Waters** ,_ Tansypaw brings Stan and Ford a pile of prey for breakfast, not knowing what they like.  
  
" _'Thanks, kid!' Stan grinned, taking a fish from the pile of prey. Ford modestly chose a small shrew for himself._ " _(Ch. 3)_  
  
In this current chapter, we are thrown back to that with Tansybreeze knowing right away what each elder likes, a trout for Stan and a vole for Ford. So, Stan evidently likes fish, and Ford evidently likes mice. Why is something as small as prey so significant? You'll see later.

Stan and Ford are surprisingly accepting of Pearlwish when she confesses her love for Tansybreeze. Why is that? In my headcanon, Stan is bisexual, but he leans towards hetero-normative, and Ford is asexual. This is reflected in Ford's comment that he's "never been in love before."

 ** _GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES!_** Why were Stan and Ford apart for 30 moons, specifically? As any Gravity Falls fan would know, _**(SPOILER ALERT!)**_ Stan and Ford were separated for 30 years by the portal. But because cats measure time in moons, it became 30 months.  
  
When Pearlwish is about to go propose to Tansybreeze, Stan comments, ["Knock 'er dead, kid!"](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/1e74e9de-545c-4d8f-870d-cb719c8e8fae) I didn't even realize when writing this, but that's a direct quote from the episode [_The Golf War_!](https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/The_Golf_War)

Stan comments to Tansybreeze that if Marigoldstar has a problem with Tansy and Pearl's relationship, she can ["take it up with the Complaints Department!](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/8f41cfb3-58b4-4449-8155-220e7ca61bb9) [Zing! Haha!"](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/87c94489-3977-479e-b650-923136e393c2) I love this little reference to _[Boss Mabel.](https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/Boss_Mabel)_

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

  
CH 8: "Pride and Punishment" Notes:

(HOLY MOLEY, THIS TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO WRITE. I think it's the longest chapter so far, equaling 13 pages on Word! Thanks for reading it all the way through, and for reading this!)

Fun fact! The title of this chapter went from **"No One We Can Trust"** to **"Pride and Punishment."** That's because I ended up combining two chapters into one! This chapter, originally called **"No One We Can Trust"** , merged with what would have been Chapter 9, **"Pride and Punishment."** And after asking a few friends which name sounded best, I decided to go with the coolest sounding title. But don't worry, Gravity Falls fans. I've already drafted a future chapter called **"Trust No One."**

Bill Cipher. Enough said. If you know the original series, you may have an inkling already to where this character is headed. But riddle me this: if Bill is just a simple cat in this universe, with no powers... What is his plot? What could he possibly gain from Ford now?

Ford's little insomnia trick of counting small things is something I had always head-canoned into his character, so it's really nice to finally be able to share it. He also has been known to separate and count stones, sticks, and even stars when he is unable to sleep. Stan has just gotten used to it.

Look, a bunch of new characters for you to keep track of on top of everyone else! These characters will become more important in following chapters! Meet Maplefeather, the clan Seer, along with her mate Shadowberry, the clan Medicine Cat. Batfang, the cranky but wise old elder, and Clover and Demitrius, two rogues who helped Tansybreeze's father, Quailpelt return home.

Did you suspect Marigoldstar wasn't telling the truth? I hope so! I actually tried to hint to her true nature multiple times in the fanfiction from the very beginning. Remember how Tansybreeze explained to Stan and Ford in _**Ch. 3: Finding Gurgling Waters**_ that her father went missing when he went to receive his nine lives?

Tansybreeze's speech, in which she confronts Marigoldstar, was completely written by her original Roleplayer, Liz! When I asked over text what Tansybreeze would say in response to Marigoldstar's betrayal, because I couldn't remember what was said in the original Roleplay, she sent me an entire paragraph! A huge thanks to her for co-writing!

According to Silent, the original Roleplayer/Writer of Hiddenflame, apparently a lot more went down with Marigoldstar's death than I remember. For example, apparently Hiddenflame was responsible for dealing a lot of the major blows to Marigoldstar, weakening her further to allow Tansybreeze to finally kill her off. It also apparently took place in Marigoldstar’s den, not in front of the whole clan. But I decided not to edit it, because I feel it is more powerful the way it is written now, with the whole clan ganging up on Marigoldstar when they learn the truth. Still, I felt it would be necessary to give credit where it was due.

Remember how Stan and Ford promised not to reveal any of Rippling Streams' secrets? Looks like that's finally coming into play! Oh, but wait... They also promised Marigoldstar that they would remain loyal to Falling Skies. Huh. I sure hope _that_ won't come back to bite them in the future...

 ** _GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES!_** Stan looks at Ford in the first part of the chapter, and asks, ["You need anything?"](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/0769895e-f3d6-45ac-80c8-73d57c4ec743) This was a reference to his line in [_Headhunters_.](https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/Headhunters) And the ["Stay 'outta trouble..."](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/a4db580c-6b2e-4df3-b525-77ef7c53fe76) line is a reference to his line in [The Inconveniencing](https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/The_Inconveniencing). **  
**

There's a ton of Gravity Falls references with Bill. ["Well, well, well..."](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/48e96f03-3319-465c-9340-6de620636dae) (A very common catchphrase for him), ["I've been waiting an _eternity_](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/b3871e4f-a12f-4915-a111-21a345b49163) [to chat face to face!"](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/a8190405-7226-4647-ba49-bea982a956cd), ["Augh! My eye!"](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/fb13de27-ba6b-4e04-853f-9c561a25e327) and of course, ["We'll meet again,"](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/d3e83bc9-b1d2-41f4-b34f-7d4285b4768c) are just a few.

["No one we can trust"](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/3bf23804-8d63-47cd-b753-cd8ad1cc4af0) is a reference to the common superstition Ford had in Gravity Falls, and a prominent theme in Journal 3. As is ["Trust No One."](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/a0e8fa03-d425-497f-b648-6fd02d1b195b)

The number of crystals that Ford counts is [618](https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/618), a number that is hidden prominently throughout the series of Gravity Falls, as it marks Alex Hirsch, the creator's birthdate, June 18th.  
  
<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>  
  


** CH 9: "Pride and Punishment" Notes: **

(Three months later… I apologize for the wait guys! Quarantine and stress had me stuck in a writing rut for awhile, but I’m back!)

Time skip! One more moon has officially passed since Marigoldstar’s death! Tansystar sure seems to be a great leader, and there was a lot that happened in between this time period! I didn’t feel able to write everything from different perspectives, so Stan’s “rumors” fill in the blanks for the audience…

Crowdusk and Hiddenflame, the grey guard and bengal Deputy, are confirmed to be mates! And, they adopted a litter of 4 kittens. ( _See the new Character Index for more info about their family!)_

Maplefeather, one of the clan’s Seers, and Shadowberry, the clan medicine cat, are also confirmed to be mates, and they are also expecting kits!

Clover and Demetrius have officially joined the clan now! And it looks as if Demetrius has a little crush on Hiddenflame’s sister, Fallenhollow.

And oh look! Tansystar and Pearlwish found and adopted two kittens as well! A black she kit named Pantherkit, and a golden tabby tom kit named Sunkit!

Uh oh, trouble in paradise? It seems as though Tansystar still hasn’t forgiven her long lost father for his disappearance, and Quailpelt hasn’t made much of an effort to reconnect with her, either. Finally, she ends up having to exile Quailpelt, realizing that he simply will never be there for her the way she needs him to be.

We learn a bit about Stan and Ford’s backstory through this interaction as well! Finally, we see why Stan and Ford became travelers on their own, their father rejected Stan from his family, and so Ford followed him. But, we still don’t know what caused their 30 moon separation yet… Don’t worry, that will also be revealed soon! In about… 3 more chapters. Stay tuned.

Awww, look at these cute kittens! Sunkit is a pretty joyful and energetic tom kit, while his sister, Pantherkit, is more shy and reserved. Though they may not be related to each other by blood, Stan, Ford, Tansystar, Pearlwish, and their new kits are now one big happy family.  
  
The scene with Stan and Ford in the meadow is a very important and key scene to the rest of this story. What Stan and Ford promise each other here will be reoccurring themes throughout the story, so go read it again! And again! Have you memorized it yet?  
  
Uh oh… It looks as though the peace and tranquility in Falling Skies is about to be broken once more… And, surprise! Clover and Demetrius are spies! But, who or what are these mysterious shadows? Cats? Creatures? What could they want from Quailpelt, and from Falling Skies?

Writing different characters that I didn’t originally roleplay myself is sometimes hard, so I am extremely grateful to my friends, Liz, Kia, and Silent, for pre-reading this chapter and sending me their adjustments and ideas for their characters!  
  


 ** _GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES!_** [“Just call me your Grunkle Stan!”](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/8362f5ec-fa4c-4656-9857-4f89850a1e99) The infamous line that Grunkle Stan says in the episode _The Legend of the Gobblewonker_ is referenced twice in this chapter! Did you catch it?  
  
  
  


Stan and Ford’s father is a direct reference to their Pa in the series, and how he cast Stan out of the family for his mistakes. But in this version of the story, Stan apparently did nothing to deserve being thrown out, and so Ford decides to follow Stan. [Don’t we all wish that had been the case?](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/7f47f72e-1e0a-4287-9fae-1d8c6c7838e1)  
  


_< ~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>_

** CH 10: "Spies and Lies" Notes: **

It is here. The chapter I have long awaited to write, the chapter that I have long awaited to share! The chapter that took me… Oh god, has it really already been 3 months??? (8/21/20 – 11/22/20) And _IT’S 17 PAGES LONG IN WORD?!_ Oh goodness. How did you all manage to get through this??? How did **_I_** manage to get through this?!?

No matter... This chapter finally features the Wolf Battle! This chapter signifies much more than just a change in leadership, in fact, it is perhaps the single most important event that changed the future of Falling Skies…

You see, Liz, Tansystar’s RPer, was the original admin and creator of The Clan of Falling Skies. And while she did an amazing job, life got too busy for her to keep it going on her own. The Wolf Battle was originally going to be her final plotline to end Falling Skies. But instead, she passed on the clan leadership to Silent, the RPer of Tansystar’s deputy, Hiddenflame, and thank goodness she did! I cannot imagine ending the story here now. Silent’s adminship and Hiddenstar’s new leadership changed the future of Falling Skies, and made it the best, yes, the **_BEST_** , fan clan I have ever been a part of. You think that **_THIS_** Chapter was insane?!

Oh, my naïve new readers… **_This is only the very beginning…_**

And now that you understand the backstory, let’s dive into Chapter 10 itself!

<~>

Let’s begin by clarifying something. This is not Stan and Ford’s first fight, and won’t be their last. They are both clearly experienced in combat, even for Ford. And what’s great to notice here is their _dynamic_ of fighting. Stan uses his strength and bravery to deliver the most powerful blows, while Ford counter attacks using his wits and reason. Even though they don’t always get along, when they manage to work together, they make a great team. Together, they are strong.

Minkcall’s kittens are now 5 moons old, a clarification made to me by Kia, her RPer. This is why Littlekit is able to defend herself and her sisters, she is a lot bigger than the other kittens, yet still smaller than most apprentices her age. She will later be made into an apprentice after The Wolf Battle by Hiddenstar, a change we will unfortunately not be able to see until later.

We also meet a new queen, Dustlily, the sister of Duskbramble, and her own one month old kittens, Owlkit, Dawnkit, and Beekit. Sadly however, Dustlily’s appearance is short lived... She sacrifices herself in order to distract the wolf that attacked the nursery, and allowing the others to escape. Although her death is not as firmly stated as the others, it is insinuated once Ford finds that her kittens are staying with Minkcall in the Medicine den… _“Beside her, three other tabby kittens crowded around her, Dustlily’s litter… The other golden furred queen was nowhere to be seen.”_

I thought this next detail was rather clever of me…

_“The last thing Pantherkit ever saw was the monster’s horrible blood-stained teeth looming over her with a snarl, and then felt a flash of white, searing pain…”_

Note that it’s written as the last thing she ever **_sees._** After this, Pantherkit’s eyes are torn out by the wolf, and she is blinded for the rest of her life…

It is revealed by the Alpha wolf how he was able to plan this battle. It turns out that Clover and Demetrius were spies for the wolf pack, befriending Quailpelt to gain access to the secrets of the clan. After he gave in and revealed whatever he knew to the Alpha in the last chapter, poor Quailpelt was literally thrown to the wolves, and Clover and Demetrius vanished amidst the battle.

‘ _Traitors… If they're still alive, they better not dare to show their faces here again...'_

Tansystar loses her first life to the Alpha wolf, who bites her in the throat and throws her off the Skyledge… But, what about her other eight lives? And what was with the golden blood?

According to Tansystar’s roleplayer, Liz, the golden blood was meant to be a clue into who had taken the rest of Tansystar’s lives. In this scene I added a concrete detail, Tansystar’s last word…

“ _Mari…_ ”

Mari… Golden blood… Marigoldstar. When Tansystar lost her first life to the Alpha wolf, Marigoldstar found her spirit on her journey to StarClan, and repeatedly took away the rest of her nine lives before she could be healed… Harming both her spirit and her physical body, this is what truly killed Tansystar.

_“As Pearlwish watched, she gasped as an unusual color began to seep from hidden wounds; **wounds that had simply seemed to manifest on Tansystar’s pelt…”**_

Tansystar’s spirit was eventually saved by her mother’s ghost, who finally took her to rest eternally in StarClan. 

Before her death, the Alpha wolf speaks to Tansystar, saying that the cave the clan cats live in now once belonged to the wolves. In Gurgling Waters, the clan was also attacked by another wolf pack, the ancestors of this one. The wolves tried to overtake the camp, but they were defeated… How? They had allies. CoveClan came to their rescue, and in the present day, their descendants, Rippling Streams, comes to the rescue of Falling Skies.

“ _Let rivalries be broken, and bloodlines be mended_ … _Let the clans unite and their wars be ended._ ”

Perhaps this line makes more sense now as to why StarClan sent Emberstar and Rippling Streams to the aid of Falling Skies. After all, for all their differences, Falling Skies and Rippling Streams still share a common lineage, through sharing the blood of The Clan of Gurgling Waters.

It was originally written that Pearlwish died at Tansystar’s side, vainly trying to protect her mate’s body from the wolves as the fallen leader was stripped of her other nine lives. However, in this fanfiction I decided, with the approval of Silent, to let Pearlwish take down the Alpha wolf herself, as a final vengeance for the death of her mate and protecting her clan.

With both Tansystar and Pearlwish dead, the burden of leadership would have to fall on either Tansystar’s next of kin, or her deputy. Since Pantherkit and Sunkit are both still too young to take her place, Tansystar’s deputy, Hiddenflame, is declared to become the new leader of Falling Skies by Emberstar, and she offers him an alliance of peace between Rippling Streams and Falling Skies. The long war between their clans is finally over…

After hitting his head, Stan contracts retrograde amnesia, a type of amnesia in which the victim’s short-term memories of the past before the event of their injury are affected, most commonly the immediate events prior. For example, a person might forget how they were injured, or the events that occurred a few hours before. But in more extreme cases of severe brain damage, retrograde amnesia can affect the long-term memories of the past as well, such as memories of their childhood, days prior to their injury, or other scrambled bits of information. This is the of course the most common kind of amnesia that you see in the movies, but surprisingly, it isn’t the most common in real life! **_Did you know there are_** **_four common types of amnesia?_** Look them up!

We later see Hiddenflame again while Ford is grieving the loss of Tansystar and Pearlwish at the clan’s burial site, as the bengal deputy has come to pay his final respects to his leader… As he crouches, Ford notices a long scar along his hind left leg, and we learn that Hiddenflame had been swept away from the clan by a river while Stan and Ford were imprisoned in Rippling Streams. He was saved by his rogue friends, Buck and Coral, who we will be able to meet in a later chapter.

Upon speaking to Ford about Stan running away, Hiddenflame mentions that his sister, Fallenhollow, also went missing during the battle. This will be important later.

In doing his best to explain to Sunkit why he must go and find Stan, Ford mentions that Stan is badly hurt, and lost all on his own. He glances over at Pantherkit, who is also very badly hurt, and being blind, would also be lost all on her own. Sunkit knows this, and realizes that he must stay to protect Pantherkit, making it easier for the kitten to let Ford go. Ford promises Sunkit that he will find Stan, help him regain his memories, and return within three sunrises. This promise will be very important later, so keep your eyes peeled!

 ** _GRAVITY FALLS REFERENCES!_** **_The. Entire. Chapter._**

Naaaah, I’m just kidding. But it sure as heck feels like it, right? The main point of this chapter that was full of Gravity Falls references was of course when Stan loses his memory, after hitting his head and getting amnesia like he does in the finale of Gravity Falls.

**_ [Take Back the Falls / Somewhere in the Woods:](https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/Weirdmageddon_3:_Take_Back_The_Falls)  
  
_ **

[“Oh uh… Hey there… Kiddo…](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/cc9f1cf3-7f35-480f-a745-b7eddc45ed10) What’s your name?”

“Heh… Who are you talking to?”

“I’m sorry… I don’t know what this is… [Or, who you all are…”](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/cdb5885c-b551-46a1-ae72-a13468b6ddef)

  
  
[ ** _A Tale of Two Stans_**](https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/A_Tale_of_Two_Stans) was of course a huge inspiration behind a few of the other quotes in this chapter, being that it is all about Stan and Ford. Did you notice them?

“Hey, easy there, let’s talk this through, ok?”  
  
“Stanley, you don’t understand what we’ve _been_ through!”

(Paraphrased from Ford’s original line: “[Stanley, you don’t understand what I’m up against…](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/44f72514-66d3-4037-850f-9da6e6924fe3) [What I’ve _been_ through!](https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/0cd76bc1-c575-4ae9-9fe4-e88cdc4492a2)”)

“I don’t need you… I don’t need anyone!”

And a final additional quote comes from the episode [**_Scaryoke:_**](https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/Scary-oke)

“Ohh, ow. Everything hurts.”   
  


**_FAN QUOTES!_** A new section where if there is a quote previously written by me, or another fan artist, credit will be given here!

The line: “Take care of the kids while I’m gone” comes from a very sad fanfiction I wrote once where Stan dies sacrificing himself for the kids and Ford in the final battle with Bill Cipher. Written before the finale, this quote was written entirely based on the theory of Stan’s death, and it felt only fitting to place it here now, replacing “the kids” with “the kits,” of course.

**_PHEW!_** I think that’s everything… Thank you so much for reading! And as a bonus for reading all the way through, I’ll leave you all with this…

 **_ [GRVIXV](http://themysteryofgravityfalls.com/?CaeserDecode=XPCVEAOQFOXSO)  
  
_ ** [ _To decode my message, here’s a tip… “Keep, change, ….”_ ](http://themysteryofgravityfalls.com/?CaeserDecode=XPCVEAOQFOXSO)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL INCOMPLETE. As more chapters are released, more notes and links will be added here.
> 
> REMINDER TO GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR A LINK TO THE FALLING SKIES CHARACTER INDEX!
> 
> The next chapter has an external link to all the cats that have been mentioned so far in Falling Skies, with pictures and details for each! Please go check it out! I worked very hard on it! <3


	14. Character Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of all the characters that have appeared in this fanfiction, with short descriptions of each. To be updated frequently with new cameos and characters in the future…

PLEASE VISIT THE GOOGLE DOCUMENT FILE:  
  
<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kLY2a6ZN0jbytg8bzYem6_kv_FNJmUEKU1UnGQxBDj4>  
  
(I have linked this file rather than using this chapter because it is much easier to edit one Google document than update this chapter every single time a new character is added or updated, and because it allows me to upload pictures of the characters!)


End file.
